


Contagem Regressiva

by Kynn_Master



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternative Universe - Actual Duels, Cards as weapons, Gen, Platonic Relationships, and by that I mean fist fighting, fighting scenes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kynn_Master/pseuds/Kynn_Master
Summary: Em um universo alternativo onde duelos de cartas são trocados por duelos de verdade, Jūdai é o único de sua escola a não sofrer os efeitos da Luz da Destruíção. Ele é enviado a um mundo onde monstros e humanos coexistem e é lhe dado um método para salvar sua escola - e seus amigos. Mas só se ele conseguir a tempo.





	1. Jūdai é Sujeito ao Destino

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857328) by [Kynn_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kynn_Master/pseuds/Kynn_Master)



> Minha primeira fics no AO3. Depois de muito tempo pensando e muita insegurança finalmente decidi postá-la, espero que gostem. ^^
> 
> A, e as armas vão ter o nome japonês ou o americano, vai depender de qual eu gosto mais. Mas os nomes dos personagens são todos em japonês.

_"Você foi escolhida como uma das duelistas do evento principal do festival. Parabéns Asuka-sama! - Momoe"_ Era a mensagem que havia sido enviada para seu celular. Fechou o livro que estava lendo e o devolveu para o bibliotecário da escola.

 

Ela saiu do prédio principal da escola e já teve a visão do festival, os alunos dando os últimos toques para que o evento desse ano seja perfeito. Andando até o palco do evento principal - os duelos - de um lado ela pode ver alunos treinando com a espada, do outro alunos treinando sua mira com armas de fogo. Sorriu para ela mesma quando lembrou que há um ano atrás achava que o único jeito legítimo de duelar era com espadas, até um menino chamado Jūdai aparecer com seu jeito juvenil e carismático de ver as coisas e fazer com que ela mudasse de idéia.

 

"Asuka-san!" Foi o bastante para ela virar para a fonte do barulho. Shō.

 

"Shō-kun. O que foi?" Estava cansado, e não é pra menos. Quando descobriu que seu Aniki iria participar do duelo principal colocou nele mesmo o dever de fazer o melhor palco possível. Olhando para o palco agora Asuka viu que ele conseguiu, ele estava incrível.

 

"Você pode achar o Aniki? O evento vai começar e não consigo achá-lo." A voz dele tinha um tom de pânico, mas não é nada que não possa ser feito. Jūdai _sempre_ fica nos mesmos lugares: o terraço da escola ou o penhasco perto de seu dormitório que dá para o mar. Ela lhe deu um sorriso tranqüilizador antes que respondê-lo.

 

"Eu vou achá-lo. Você fica aqui e cuida do palco." Virou-se para ir embora, mas antes lembrou. "E aliás, seu trabalho está ótimo Shō. Tenho certeza que Jūdai vai adorar." Ele ficou sem graça mas agradeceu mesmo assim. Agora ela tem que achar Jūdai.

 

Primeiro ela se dirigiu até o penhasco. Nada. Então ele deve estar no terraço da escola.

 

No caminho de escola ela viu suas amigas, Junko e Momoe, que foram parabenizá-la. Ao perguntar sobre o paradeiro do Jūdai, Junko logo o insultou, achando que ele não merecia ser o aluno a participar do duelo principal e Momoe disse que viu ele comprando comida na escola. Talvez ele esteja no terraço então.

 

Asuka estava certa. Lá estava Jūdai, sentado, olhando o por do sol (ou talvez o festival), preso em seus pensamentos, coisa que era típica dele. Resolveu chamar seu nome para avisar que estava lá.

 

* * *

 

"Jūdai!" Ele ouviu Asuka chamar o seu nome. Apenas virou para olhá-la, pois ainda estava comendo. Terminou seu lanche e a convidou para se sentar ao seu lado.

 

"Então você vai ser minha oponente." Dentro estava inquieto, pois Asuka é uma das alunas mais fortes da Academia. O duelo desse ano vai ser um dos melhores, isso é certeza.

 

"Aparentemente." Foi sua única resposta. "Não espero menos do que o seu melhor. Vamos dar a eles o melhor duelo que eles já viram." Ele apenas concordou, antes de adicionar, de brincadeira.

 

"Até melhor que o duelo entre o Kaiser e seu irmão?" Ela sorriu e bateu de leve nele.

 

"É. Melhor até que o deles." Asuka entrou na brincadeira, assustando ele. Ela não é uma pessoa de ficar brincando afinal. "Mas é sério, estou feliz de ter você como oponente."

 

"Eu também..." Olhou para o mar e viu um yatch que nunca havia visto antes estacionar na doca da escola. "Quem é aquele?" Talvez Asuka tinha alguma idéia de quem era o dono do yatch, mas nem ela sabia. Ficaram quietos por mais alguns minutos, esperando ver quem iria sair do yatch. Viram um menino - ou será que era uma menina? - de cabelos e terno prateados e então Asuka ficou surpresa.

 

"Ed Phoenix?" Então era um cara, pelo menos isso foi respondido. Mas outra coisa começou a lhe perturbar.

 

"Quem é esse?"

 

"Um dos melhores duelistas que existem. Eu sou fã dele."

 

"Sério!?" Havia registrado só a primeira coisa que Asuka disse. Imagina duelar com um dos _melhores_ duelistas do mundo? Essa é uma chance que acontece só uma vez na vida! "Agora quero enfrentá-lo..." Disse de modo infantil, fazendo Asuka rir.

 

"Você nunca tem noção do perigo né?" Viu a multidão que estava se formando na entrada da escola e se levantou, pegando a atenção de Jūdai. "Melhor ver o que está acontecendo." Decidiu que essa seria a coisa mais sensata a fazer e seguiu Asuka até os portas da escola.

 

Ao chegar no lobby Jūdai pode ver o professor Chronos, aparentemente conversando com alguém, e os alunos formando uma roda. Entre a multidão de alunos ele avitsou Misawa.

 

"O que que está acontecendo?"

 

"Ed Phoenix quer te desafiar no duelo principal." Misawa disse sem olhar para ele. Do lugar que eles estavam era difícil de vê-lo, pelo jeito esse tal de Ed é baixinho.

 

Resolveu andar pela multidão até poder enxergar seu desafiante. Quanto mais ele se aproximava mais ele conseguia discernir a conversa.

 

"Seria ótimo ter você em um de nossos duelos Signore Phoenix, não nos leve a mal. _Porém_ a Signorita Tenjōin já foi escolhida como a segunda participante do duelo principal e temo que não posso mudar isso a não ser que a ela decline o convite." Ele disse do modo mais técnico possível e Ed não gostou do que ouviu. Ele ia responder quando Asuka falou na sua frente.

 

"Eu passo dessa vez." Ela disse calmamente, surpreendendo os três homens que a ouviram.

 

"Você tem certeza Asuka?" Jūdai perguntou, pois quis ter certeza de que ela estava falando sério, afinal ela estava tão animada pelo duelo quanto ele. Asuka sorriu pra ele antes de responder.

 

"Vendo como você queria enfrentá-lo acho que posso esperar mais um ano." Ele tentou agradecê-la mas Ed falou na sua frente.

 

"Agora que está decidido. Estarei te esperando no palco principal ás sete horas Jūdai, é bom não se atrasar." Ele disse de forma educada antes de se retirar. Depois que Ed se foi os alunos, mais a Asuka, logo voltaram a fazer suas atividades e Chronos foi avisar o Chanceler sobre a mudança de planos. Misawa foi falar com Jūdai.

 

"Tem certeza que vai estar tudo bem?" Ele parecia preocupado. Mas por quê?

 

"E por que não?" Jūdai disse de forma descontraída. Sinceramente, porque tanta preocupação desnecessária?

 

"Ele é um duelista profissional Jūdai, e você não sabe como ele duela." Misawa avisou. "E aliás, ouvi dizer que ele tem uma técnica fatal. Isso não te deixa com medo?" No final Misawa só está com medo de vê-lo machucado. Ele se sentiu mal por ter dispensado-o tão fácil e mudou seu tom para um mais calmo.

 

"Misawa, está tudo bem, sério. Duvido que ele faria isso comigo, ainda mais na frente de tanta gente."

 

"Acho que você está certo. Desculpa por ter exagerado." Então ele ligou a tela do seu celular para ver a hora e continuou. "Tem mais uma hora antes das sete. Quer ir comer...praticar talvez?" Misawa adicionou. Jūdai pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

 

"Quero praticar. Aquecer um pouco antes da luta." Ele disse e Misawa concordou, rindo. Os dois foram para a área de treino mano-mano, que era perto do dormitório do Misawa e lá ficaram treinando enquanto esperavam pelo horário do duelo.

 

Após responder a uma mensagem de seu amigo Shō sobre onde ele estava e o que aconteceu, Shō apareceu junto com o Kenzan em questão de minutos.

 

"Aniki!" Os dois gritaram. Jūdai e Misawa olharam para os dois, o primeiro com um sorriso no rosto.

 

"Shō! Kenzan!" Os donos dos nomes se aproximaram dos outros dois, cansados por terem corrido tanto, mas Kenzan foi o primeiro a falar.

 

"Soubemos da Asuka-senpai que você vai duelar com um profissional! Isso é demais-don!" Dava até para sentir o entusiasmo dele e isso deixou Jūdai ainda mais excitado para o duelo. Com toda essa energia, enfrentar Ed vai ser ótimo.

 

"Né!? Eu nem consigo ficar parado de excitação!" Jūdai adicionou. Antes que Kenzan pudesse dizer algo Shō o interrompeu, colocando seu braço na sua frente.

 

"Legal? Aniki eu admiro a sua animação mas isso vai acabar te machucando um dia," ele deu seu ponto como um sermão, mexendo sua cabeça de forma negativa e continuou. "Você já viu alguma batalha desse Ed Phoenix? Juro, esse moleque não é normal." Resolveu parar por aí pois seus olhos já diziam o resto, para Jūdai desistir do duelo. Jūdai franziu as sobrancelhas ao entender a mensagem, mas logo estava com uma face mais calma e segurou os dois ombros de seu melhor amigo.

 

"Eu vou tomar cuidado. Não precisa se preocupar." Cariciou os ombros do amigo, e então os apertou quando Shō tentou convencê-lo a desistir, para silenciá-lo. Por coincidência faltavam dez minutos para as sete, segundo Misawa. Logo os quatro meninos se dirigiram para o local do duelo principal, o palco que Shō fez com tanto carinho para ele.

 

Quando Jūdai e seus amigos chegaram lá, ele viu Ed se preparando mais algumas meninas gritando por causa dele. Ao subir no palco ele foi parado por Manjōme, que estava surpreso com a mudança de planos, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz que Jūdai não tocaria um dedo na Asuka. Após falar pro Jūdai para dar o seu melhor ele se juntou com o resto de seus amigos.

 

Agora só falta enfrentar Ed Phoenix.

 

"Chegou no horário." Ed disse, enquanto vestia suas luvas. "Você não se importaria em lutar sem armas certo?" Sem armas? Melhor, assim fica menos perigoso.

 

"Tudo bem." Foi a única coisa que ele disse. Olhou para a platéia ao vestir as suas luvas - Clayman - a maioria estava em silêncio. Por acaso esse Ed é tão bom assim para deixar todos com esse ar de suspense? Deixou isso pra lá e voltou-se para seu oponente.

 

Professor Chronos subiu no palco logo depois para anunciar o nome dos dois, mostrando um pouco de favoritismo pelo Ed. Isso não afetou Jūdai pois ele já havia se acostumado com esse tratamento. Antes que pudesse dizer as regras do duelo Ed o mandou descer - pois já estava ficando cansado - foi aí que ele animou a platéia de um jeito entusiasmado, perguntando se todos estavam prontos para um grande duelo. Ed olhou para Jūdai por alguns instantes e Jūdai percebeu que era um sinal, dizendo-o para se preparar.

 

* * *

 

 

O primeiro golpe foi do Ed. Ele é mais rápido, Jūdai percebeu, então prestou mais atenção em seu timing para deixar seus golpes mais efetivos. Foi quando Ed usou seu soco para lhe dar uma rasteira que ele percebeu: os dois tinham o mesmo estilo de luta.

 

"Espera!" Shō disse ao seus amigos, que estavam tão surpresos quanto ele exceto pela Asuka. "Ele _também_ usa o Estilo Hibiki?"

 

"Pensei que nunca veria alguém além do Jūdai usando ele..." Disse Manjōme. "Mas suas estratégias são diferentes, então isso não significa nada." Adicionou depois para acalmar Shō. Asuka e Misawa começaram a ter um mal pressentimento enquanto Kenzan ficava mais animado a cada chute e soco que Jūdai dava em Ed, mesmo que ele defendia a maioria.

 

Jūdai e Ed lutavam no mesmo nível, como se um lê-se a mente do outro e isso só deixava o duelo mais interessante para os dois. Foi aí que Jūdai conseguiu dar um soco no estômago de Ed, dando um chute em seu rosto logo em seguida.

 

Ed perdeu o equilíbrio com o seu combo e isso fez com que seus amigos fossem a loucura. Ficou quieto esperando Ed se recompor, ele limpou o sangue da sua boca e julgando pela sua expressão, gostou do resultado.

 

"Você é um bom duelista. Nunca pensei que veria alguém lutando com o Estilo Hibiki..." Então mudou a pose de luta para uma que ele nunca viu e continuou "Mas chega de brincadeiras. Tá na hora de lutar sério."

 

Os golpes de Ed ficaram mais agressivos, mais fortes. Ele estava se segurando esse tempo todo? Começou a perder a esperança até ouvir seus amigos torcendo por ele. Depois de alguns bloqueios e contra-ataques percebeu qual foi a estratégia de Ed: fazer com que ele se cansasse e aí partir para a ofensiva.

 

Seu corpo estava ficando cansado mas se recusava a desistir, as provocações do Ed ajudavam-no a manter o ritmo e isso era ótimo. Jūdai tentou atacá-lo quando Ed segurou o seu punho e lhe deu uma cotovelada no torso, terminando com um soco que não poderia ter sido dado por um humano.

 

Jūdai perdeu o equilíbrio, sentiu o seu corpo ficar dormente e sua visão escurecer. O grito de seus amigos apenas um som quase imperceptível. A última coisa que viu foi Ed e um espírito de um homem gigante usando uma mascara de ferro atrás dele.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jūdai!" Os amigos do seu oponente exclamaram enquanto corriam para socorrê-lo.

 

 _'Patético. Não é como se eles pudessem fazer algo.'_ Ed pensou, então disse aos adolescentes perto dele do modo mais educado possível. "Não aconteceu nada de mais com ele." Os cinco olharam para ele, bravos, mas Ed apenas esperou, de maneira calma e levemente arrogante, Jūdai acordar logo após de ele ter terminado sua sentença. O jovem olhou pra ele incrédulo e isso fez ele sorrir.

 

"Foi um duelo divertido Ed!" Jūdai disse, sorrindo, irritando-o. Nada faz esse moleque perder seu sorriso? Ficou com vontade de arrancar o sorriso de Jūdai a força mas logo ele se lembrou do seu dever na Academia e riu por dentro. Vamos ver se Jūdai vai continuar sorrindo com o que vai estar pra vir. "O que vocês acharam desse duelo?" Ed se dirigiu a platéia, que começou a gritar de alegria. Pediu para todos se acalmarem com êxito e no canto dos olhos conseguiu ver Jūdai e seus amigos parados no campo, confusos.

 

"Qualquer um pode ser tão bom quanto eu," olhou dessa vez para Jūdai, sorrindo maliciosamente bem rápido antes de continuar "a primeira coisa que você devem fazer  é aceitar a luz, assim como eu fiz." Foi a deixa para o Arcana Maior - O Mundo aparecer. Sua diversão aumentando com cada rosto aterrorizado e gritos de pânico que ele ouvia.

 

Logo atrás do monstro apareceram quatro miniaturas do planeta Terra, quando as quatro colidiram uma luz muito forte cobriu a ilha, de forma que ninguém pudesse enxergar mais nada a não ser ele e Jūdai. O mesmo o pegou pelas bordas de seu blazer, irritado.

 

"Qual é o seu problema Ed?!" Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer. Ed virou o rosto, com desdém, e lhe disse, da maneira mais arrogante que pode: "Eu só fiz o que o destino me mandou. Agora tira suas mãos de mim." Jūdai lhe empurrou e isso apenas o divertiu. Ed não hesitou em rir da fúria que seu inimigo sentia e isso só o irritava mais.

 

Quando Jūdai tentou socá-lo ele conseguiu se esquivar facilmente e adicionou. "Você luta como um cego." A visão da Academia estava voltando e ele percebeu que Jūdai ainda não havia notado isso. Segurou sua risada e zombou dele mais um pouco. "Desculpa Jūdai, não percebi que você realmente _é_ cego."

 

A Academia já não estava mais coberta pela luz, todos na ilha voltaram mas diferentes, agora todos servos da luz. Jūdai ainda estava perdido pois não conseguia enxergar mais. O primeiro a falar com ele foi a garota - Asuka.

 

"Quais são suas ordens. Mestre Ed?" Ele apontou para o menino que ainda estava perdido graças a sua cegueira repentina.

 

"Quero ele morto."

 

Sem nenhuma hesitação, os cinco amigos do Jūdai avançaram nele. Não importa o quão bom Jūdai é, um contra cinco é impossível sem armas e logo ele caiu no chão, tentando se defender dos golpes das pessoas que, alguns minutos atrás, estavam cuidando dele. Ed ia se dirigir ao porto da escola para se encontrar com seu chefe, quando viu um meteoro caindo em direção ao palco.

 

Ele ordenou aos cinco para saírem de lá imediatamente, por pouco não foram acertados pela pedra gigante flamejante. Um brilho forte veio no lugar da explosão e Jūdai sumiu. Confuso, Ed ia vasculhar o palco mas parou quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

 

"Deixe ele ir." Disse seu chefe, Saiō. Ed virou-se em sua direção, mantendo a boca fechada dessa vez. "Enquanto ele estiver fora da Terra ele não é um problema." Ele assegurou seu subordinado, mas logo cortou-o quando Ed ia dar um suspiro. "Mas o Imperador está te chamando, ele disse que acharam o menino."

 

Ed acenou com a cabeça. O Mundo abriu um portal para a dimensão onde vivia o Imperador e ele passou por ele. Quando o portal se fechou Saiō falou com os novos servos da luz que estavam na ilha.

 

"Então, meus companheiros, devemos começar os preparativos para o Julgamento?"


	2. O Tolo Começa Sua Jornada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jūdai é enviado para o Neo Espaço. Nele ele finalmente obtém informações sobre o que aconteceu na escola e o que ele deve fazer para salvá-la. Ao mesmo tempo Jūdai é introduzido aos Arcanas, monstros que o querem morto a qualquer custo.

Quando abriu os olhos percebeu que não estava mais encolhido na posição fetal, tentando, sem sucesso, se proteger dos golpes ferozes de seus amigos.

 

Recapitulou tudo desde o primeiro clarão até o segundo. Seus amigos foram sujeitos a uma lavagem cerebral - havia percebido - mas o que não faz sentido é: se ele também estava lá, por que não foi pego? Será que o Ed pode escolher quem vai ser hipnotizado e quem não?

 

Fechou os punhos quando sentiu uma raiva repentina. Ed Phoenix, tudo aquilo aconteceu por causa do desgraçado, se ele nunca tivesse posto os pés na ilha! Jūdai fez uma nota mental de se vingar da próxima vez que o vê-lo, a raiva o controlando.

 

Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, fechou os olhos e parou para respirar fundo, isso não está certo, a prioridade são seus amigos, depois ele acerta as contas com aquele baixinho metido.

 

Depois que Jūdai se acalmou por completo ele se levantou usando o impulso das pernas e logo se arrependeu quando sentiu uma pontada forte nas costas. Chiou quando, quase que automático, apertou a área que estava doendo. Shō havia chutado-o naquela área.

 

_'Se eu tivesse escutado eles isso não teria acontecido...'_ Se sentiu culpado ao lembrar como Misawa e Shō estavam tentando-o fazer mudar de idéia sobre o duelo. Se ele tivesse ouvido os dois, estaria agora se divertindo com os amigos e comendo bastante nas barracas do dormitório amarelo e não nesse...

 

"Que lugar é esse?" Olhou ao seu redor e a única coisa que achava era areia e mato. Suas esperanças estavam voltando quando achara que estava na academia, só para pular de susto quando viu Júpiter - que estava muito perto pro seu gosto - encostando com o mar no horizonte.

 

_'Onde que eu fui parar?'_ Ficou quieto, parecendo que estava em transe, enquanto considerava a idéia de que estava em uma das luas de Júpiter e se isso era possível sem morrer sufocado ou de intoxicação. Foi aí que ele ouviu um barulho na água, mas não foi rápido o bastante para achar a fonte do barulho.

 

Pensou em ir para a floresta, pois precisara de comida. Mas outra coisa chamou sua atenção. Um borrão branco no céu, não podia ser uma aurora boreal, muito menos uma galáxia, até onde ele sabe essas coisas não são brancas, pelo menos não totalmente.

 

"Aquilo que você está olhando é a Luz da Destruição." Disse francamente uma voz simpática.

 

"Luz da..." Parou de falar quando viu um golfinho humanoide atrás dele. Assustado, Jūdai pulou para trás e ficou em posição de luta. O golfinho, por outro lado, levantou seus braços num gesto de paz. Jūdai franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado, mas relaxou quando decidiu que o golfinho realmente não queria nada com ele.

 

"É uma força que surgiu de um buraco branco. Ela é uma entidade maligna que transforma as pessoas numa versão destrutia delas mesmas, com o intuito de destruir o universo." O golfinho disse enquanto olhava para a luz, Jūdai imitando-o. _'Uma luz que deixa as pessoas más...'_ , será? Só podia ser isso, pensou Jūdai. Porém quando ia perguntar ao mamífero aquático sobre a tal luz ele foi interrompido pelo meio-animal.

 

"Por acaso o seu nome não seria Yūki Jūdai, certo?" Como ele sabe o seu nome? Não querendo pensar muito nisso Jūdai apenas acenou com a cabeça. Depois dessa afirmação, os olhos do golfinho brilharam. "Que bom que eu acertei!" O golfinho irradiava alegria ao dizer aquilo e Jūdai só conseguiu sorrir ao ver quão feliz ele estava. "Até consigo ver o alívio deles ao saberem que achei o escolhido." Espera aí....

 

"O _escolhido_?" Ele teve que repetir isso pra ver se seu cérebro processou direito a informação. "Quem? Eu?" O golfinho acenou "Pra quê?"

 

"Acabar com a Luz da Destruição." _'Mais fácil falar do que fazer'_ Jūdai pensou ao olhar a Luz no horizonte. Talvez agora ele ouça sua pergunta.

 

"Você sabe de algum ataque recente dessa 'Luz da Destruição'?" Tinha que ser ela, afinal o que aconteceu com ele batia perfeitamente: Manjōme quer ser melhor do que ele; Asuka, Misawa e Kenzan querem ser os mais fortes e Shō não quer viver em sua sombra. Se eles começassem a pensar de forma agressiva ele seria o maior obstáculo deles, e que forma melhor de tirar uma pedra do caminho senão destruí-la em pedaços? Só de pensar que foi isso que passou pela cabeças de seus amigos o fez sentir calafrios. Ninguém deveria passar por isso, Jūdai não desejaria isso nem pro seu pior inimigo.

 

"Bem, você foi vítima dele. Por pouco não conseguiria te salvar."

 

"Então foi você que me salvou?" Resolveu ignorar totalmente a parte do 'por pouco não', era mais saudável. "Tem como salvar meus amigos." O mamífero continuou sorrindo, mas seu tom agora foi mais sério.

 

"Tem." Esclareceu antes de continuar. "Mas na sua condição atual você tem um tempo para salvá-los, antes que seja irreversível. Você está destinado a destruir a Luz, mas falta-lhe os poderes necessários para fazê-lo."

 

Essa foi uma baita decepção. Belo jeito de dar esperança e tirá-la no próximo instante. Ainda bem que golfinhos na vida real não falam. Jūdai virou as costas pro seu salvador e sentou no chão, chateado e frustado ao mesmo tempo. 'Tem como fazer o que você quer, mas você não tem o que precisa', tem jeito melhor de começar o dia?

 

Ele ouviu sua companhia suspirar e então sentiu uma mão encostar no seu ombro. Jūdai se mexeu bruscamente fazendo o golfinho tirar a mão, para mostrar seu desapontamento com o animal que salvou sua vida. Reação infantil mas que se dane, ele estava bravo demais para se importar.

 

"Sabe, sobre os "poderes" que eu disse." Dessa vez ele colocou as mãos no ombro dele de novo, e quando Jūdai tentou tirá-las ele apertou com força, fazendo Jūdai chiar. "Alguns estão aqui, se você ainda quiser salvar seus amigos..." Rapidinho...

 

"Esse poderes são colecionáveis!?" Por que ele não disse isso _antes_? Jūdai virou o cabeça para olhar o golfinho novamente, que estava sorrindo.

 

"E eu sou o primeiro deles. Prazer, sou Aqua Dolphin." Então ele começou a brilhar e em seguida entrou na alma do Jūdai.

 

Jūdai, por sua vez, sentiu seu corpo ficar frio, mas não o bastante para ficar desconfortável. Fechou os olhos e apenas se concentrou nessa nova sensação. _'Estou dentro d'água'_ foi o que percebeu ao se levantar.

 

_'Jūdai.'_

 

Ele abriu os olhos ao escutar Aqua Dolphin lhe chamando e viu que estava certo: os dois estavam dentro d'água. " _Você possui armas certo?_ " Ele respondeu com a cabeça. " _Ótimo, mas você vai precisar de mais do que isso. A Luz controla os Arcanas, e eles são monstros fortes, não vai conseguir enfrentá-los sozinho. Você vai precisar encontrar os Neo Espaciais, e só com a ajuda deles você vai poder derrotá-los._ "

 

" _E os meus amigos?_ " Ele perguntou e aí percebeu que isso era uma ilusão, pois não tinha como ele falar dentro d'água.

 

" _Você vai precisar de ajuda divina..._ " Levantou a mão para silenciar Jūdai antes de continuar. " _Seu nome é Dragão Arco-Íris e apenas Neos sabe onde ele está no momento._ " Neos...? Por que esse nome soa familiar?

 

Jūdai estava tão ocupado preso em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que Aqua Dolphin sumiu de sua consciência. Quando levantou o rosto para perguntar mais uma coisa não viu mais ninguém dentro d'água, foi aí que ele ouviu um barulho que ficava cada vez mais alto. Olhou para todos os cantos para ter uma idéia do que estava acontecendo e foi aí que ele sentiu a água o puxando para cima, Jūdai tentou lutar contra a corrente mas ela era forte demais. Antes que ele pudesse perceber tudo ficou escuro.

 

Abriu os olhos assustado e ofegante. Olhou ao seu redor e viu que havia voltado para a praia, suspirou de alívio e deu uma bronca em si mesmo. _'Aquilo era só uma ilusão.'_

 

" _Vamos procurar Neos agora?_ " Aqua Dolphin disse dentro de sua cabeça.

 

"Mas como eu vou lutar sem armas?"

 

" _A gente acha alguma coisa no caminho._ " Ele deu uma breve pausa, e então. " _E aliás, você_ sabe _artes marciais não sabe? Com certeza você vai se virar lá dentro!_ " Ele queria ter tanta certeza de si mesmo quanto o Aqua Dolphin tinha.

 

É difícil para os outros entenderem, mas suas armas são como seus amigos de infância, e ficar longe delas num lugar desconhecido, muita menos se livrar delas para pegar outras, apenas o deixava inseguro. Mas fazer o quê? Ele tinha que salvar seus amigos e a escola e não dava pra fazer isso sem armas. É melhor ele achar esse Neos rápido.

 

\---------------------

 

Jūdai já estava ficando de mau humor, meia-hora andando e nenhum sinal de vida. A floresta era densa, húmida, e cheio de mato pra lá e pra cá e Jūdai já estava sentindo falta da Wildedge - uma de suas espadas -, com seu gume afiado de um lado e uma serra do outro, ela seria perfeita para a ocasião.

 

" _Nem pense em desmatar essa floresta. Os outros nunca iam te perdoar se você o fizesse._ " Aqua Dolphin o lembrou com um tom humorado na voz.

 

Ótimo.

 

Passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo - uma mania comum dele quando estava impaciente - e relaxou os músculos, ficando surpreso por não sentir nenhuma dor ou lesão. Mais alegre agora, Jūdai saltitou por um tempo a agitou os braços levemente, talvez isso seja obra do Aqua Dolphin. Agradeceu seu parceiro mentalmente, certeza de que ele ouviu tudo.

 

Resolveu então olhar para a floresta por uma outra perspectiva. O ar era refrescante, as folhas um verde vivo, e as poucas flores que tinham eram de um nível totalmente diferente do da academia. Seu estômago começou a roncar e Jūdai olhou desesperadamente ao seu redor por comida, foi aí que lembrou que estava no meio de uma floresta o que significava frutas silvestres na melhor das hipóteses.

 

Em meio de seus pensamentos se ele poderia sobreviver comendo comida de roedor, Jūdai parou em uma clareira.

 

Olhou ao seu redor maravilhado, o brilho das estrelas batendo nas árvores era tão belo que parecia uma cena de fantasia. Virava o corpo para todos os lados, tentando absorver tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estava tão mergulhado em seus pensamentos que quase caiu ao pisar num galho, foi o bastante para fazê-lo voltar à realidade.

 

Então ouviu um barulho e sentiu o chão tremer embaixo dele. Instinto o fez se esconder na mata da floresta e observar o que estava acontecendo, usando um tronco caído como apoio.

 

O tremor parou e tudo ficou quieto por meros segundos. Uma anel de luz apareceu no chão e logo depois virou um pilar que ia em direção ao céu - ao mesmo tempo que sumia no chão -, o pilar sumiu e dele apareceu o que parecia ser um robô.

 

A criatura escaneou o lugar e parou quando estava voltada pra onde Jūdai estava, de repente materializando um bastão luminoso e apontando para sua direção. Jūdai tremeu brevemente pois sabia, no fundo, o que isso significava. Se preparou de corpo e alma antes de entrar novamente na clareira, resignando-se à situação.

 

_'É lutar ou morrer agora.'_

 

_"Não se esqueça de que estou do seu lado."_ Aqua Dolphin tentou animá-lo.

 

"Yūki Jūdai," a criatura de repente falou. "Tenho ordens para eliminá-lo." E foi a deixa para atacá-lo.

 

Jūdai quase não conseguiu bloquear o golpe de tão forte que ele era e isso o deixou pasmado. O jovem decidiu que se afastar era a melhor opção no momento e logo percebeu o que era essa "criatura".

 

_'Então isso é um Arcana?_ ' Ele precisava descobrir isso, urgentemente.

 

_"Percebeu como eles são fortes?"_ Aqua Dolphin resolveu dizer isso. Será que ele _ouve_ as perguntas direcionadas a ele?

 

_'Essa_ não _é a questão! Se você não notou estou prestes a_ morrer _aqui.'_ Talvez agora ele responda.

 

Jūdai estava _realmente_ grato que golfinhos da vida real não falam.

 

_"Esse é apenas um Pajem de Cajados, um Arcana Menor."_ Jūdai se desviou de um ataque agora, pois se defender era difícil. _"Você vai precisar ativar a minha habilidade se quiser lutar Jūdai."_

 

"Que habilidade?!" Estava agitado demais para pensar, desta vez o bastão quase acertou seu rosto e Jūdai franziu as sobrancelhas ao sentir uma fonte de energia estranha vindo da arma.

 

_"A habilidade de equalizar a força de dois alvos. É só decidir que alvo você quer e me pedir."_

 

"Tudo bem." Foi a única coisa que disse antes de olhar para o Arcana e ordenar em sua cabeça para Aqua Dolphin equalizar suas forças. Foi tudo muito rápido: a área ao redor deles ficou mais escuro, mesmo que Jūdai estivesse levemente brilhante, e um raio de argolas vermelhas passou de seu peito para o peito do monstro. Nisso Jūdai começou a sentir uma força que não podia ser de um humano dentro dele e se animou, agora ele pode lutar.

 

_'Obrigado Aqua Dolphin.'_ E então pediu desculpas por pensar tão mal do próprio parceiro. Ele salvou a sua vida duas vezes agora, não têm o porque de ser tão sarcástico com ele.

 

O Arcana não poupou esforços para destruí-lo ao notar que sua força tinha sido drenada, seus golpes ficando mais violentos e quase sem intervalos entre eles. Depois de ver uma abertura em um certo golpe, Jūdai o esperou fazê-lo de novo e então se jogou para trás, desarmando a máquina com um chute.

 

Quase sem registrar o que aconteceu depois disso, Jūdai pegou o bastão e atravessou a armadura metálica do monstro no peito, fazendo seus olhos desligarem e seu corpo cair duro no chão. De repente o corpo do Pajem de Cajados ficou coberto por uma luz, que se dissipou no ar.

 

Com uma respiração errática graças a adrenalina e a luta por sobrevivência, Jūdai resolveu sentar-se num tronco para acalmar seus pulmões, mas seus descanso foi cortado bruscamente quando mais anéis de luzes apareceram no chão. O jovem foi parar no centro do círculo freneticamente, segurando a nova arma adquirida como se sua vida dependesse - e depende - disso.

 

Mais Pajens apareceram e Jūdai não poupou nenhum segundo antes de encravar o bastão na testa de um deles e logo estraçalhar a garganta de outro com uma força que fez o músculo de seus braços gritarem de dor. Não demorou muito para um terceiro monstro acertar as suas costas, a dor tão forte que o fez gritar e arquear as costas pra frente, logo depois caindo de joelhos com o impacto.

 

Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando, seus ouvidos zumbido e suas costas latejando de dor. Ele não podia morrer assim, seus amigos precisavam dele ainda! Isso é tão injusto. Jūdai fechou seus olhos, se preparando para o próximo impacto e pensando numa estratégia de fuga, mas o impacto nunca chegou. Ele abriu os olhos e só viu destroços das máquinas conhecidas como Arcanas.

 

E no meio deles.

 

Um novo monstro.

 

Jūdai conseguiu se levantar mesmo com suas pernas bambas e logo tomou uma posição de luta. Agora que ele estava preparado ele pode ver detalhadamente o monstro a sua frente: ele era alto, bem mais alto do que ele, e tinha um corpo musculoso. Ele era todo prateado com detalhes azuis e linhas vermelhas, uma pedra azul no seu peito - parecido como Aqua Dolphin tem uma pedra vermelha no mesmo lugar. Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca Aqua Dolphin saiu de seu corpo e foi até o alien misterioso.

 

"Neos!" Então esse é o Neos..."há quanto tempo! Seu timing é impecável como sempre." Ele estava com as mãos nos quadris agora e apontou com o dedão para Jūdai, "Achei o menino como você pediu." Espera um pouco se esse é o Neos então.

 

"Você sabe onde está esse Dragão Arco-íris?"

 

"Esperei você por muito tempo Jūdai." Todos eles falam assim? Jūdai chacoalhou a cabeça.

 

"Você _sabe_ onde está o Dragão Arco-íris?" Ele insistiu, parece que só assim eles respondem direito.

 

"Tudo ao seu tempo Jūdai, ainda não nos introduzimos. Sou Neos - o monstro que você criou." Foi como se as palavras dele foram uma chave que destrancou uma porta cheia de memórias antigas. Memórias de quando ele era apenas um menino e resolveu enviar a sua ideia de luva de duelo para um concurso. Jūdai lembra de ter vencido o concurso e esse foi um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.

 

Sem que percebesse Jūdai já estava com um grande sorriso no rosto e correu até seu monstro favorito. Neos por sua vez pegou Jūdai e o levou para longe da clareira, foi tudo tão rápido que o jovem não percebeu o que havia acontecido. Quando ele ia questioná-lo Neos apontou para a clareira que eles acabaram de sair e lá ele viu um portal brilhante com o número zero o sinalizando.

 

Outro monstro apareceu, mas dessa vez ele tinha uma aparência mais, "orgânica", por falta de uma palavra melhor. A maior diferença entre ele e os Arcanas que ele havia enfrentado era a altura, esse era maior, usava roupas e tinha cabelo. Esse mesmo cabelo se parecia com tentáculos ou chicotes - Jūdai suspeitou que ele serve como arma também -, então ele viu que dois dos "fios" amarravam os calcanhares e isso o deixou confuso. Pra que fazer isso? A não ser que ele seja...

 

"Esse é o Força Arcana Zero." Neos felizmente o informou. "O Tolo."

 

Isso explica muita coisa.

 

Quando Jūdai ia dar um comentário maldoso sobre o monstro Neos o pegou novamente e o levou para outro lugar, um galho robusto, pois o Tolo havia usado seu cabelo (como Jūdai previu) para atacá-los. Jūdai olhou para o tronco que eles estavam se escondendo e sua respiração parou por um segundo quando viu o estrago que o cabelo do Tolo fez. Lutar contra aquela coisa vai ser desagradável.

 

"Me escute Jūdai." Neos chamou sua atenção e só aí Jūdai percebeu em que pose eles estavam. Neos está o segurando pela cintura, atrás dele. Se Jūdai fosse uma criança ele não ligaria, mas esse não é o caso e ele ficou tão vermelho quanto o seu uniforme.

 

"Você está me ouvindo?" Neos insistiu, pelo jeito Jūdai ficou tão preocupado com a pose embaraçosa que ele e Neos estão que Jūdai não o escutou. Bem, vingança é uma vaca mesmo. Jūdai apenas mexeu a cabeça para mostrar que estava ouvindo e então Neos continuou. "Eu vou virar uma arma para você poder lutar contra ele." Ele disse numa pressa, e não é pra menos, o Tolo os achou.

 

Falando nisso onde está Aqua Dolphin?

 

Resolveu ignorar Aqua Dolphin no momento e, num piscar de olhos, Neos virou a luva que ele havia desenhado quando criança. Antes de colocá-las Jūdai pausou e as contemplou por um instante, então as vestiu com uma velocidade que ele pensou ser impossível.

 

\------------------

 

O Tolo já estava numa distância perfeita para atacá-lo, era só acertá-lo e torcer para o moleque ficar inconsciente, então era só levá-lo para o seu mestre e sua missão estaria cumprida.

 

Ele atacou o seu alvo com o seu cabelo, dessa vez usando três fios ao invés de um, mas para a sua surpresa ele se esquivou. O Tolo ficou assustado ao sentir uma força diferente nele agora, uma força que não estava nele uns segundos atrás

 

Quando a poeira desceu e a visão do menino ficou nítida ele desejou não ter visto o que ele acabou de ver.

 

Seu alvo sincronizou sua alma com a de Neos.

 

\----------------

 

Jūdai se sentiu diferente no momento em que ele vestiu suas luvas, como se algo estivesse correndo em suas veias. Olhou para as suas mãos tanto em choque quanto em admiração.

 

"É como se eu estivesse mais forte." Falou suavemente enquanto ainda olhava para as suas mãos, analisando as luvas que acabou de colocar.

 

_"Enquanto você me vestir irei emprestar-lhe minha força Jūdai."_ Neos disse em sua cabeça.

 

Jūdai ia responder mas o Tolo agarrou seu calcanhar com o seu cabelo é o jogou em direção à clareira. O golpe foi tão forte que ele praticamente voou até o local, o impacto tão feio que sua visão escureceu por alguns segundos antes de voltar ao normal e seus ouvidos zumbiram. Um segundo golpe veio logo em seguida mas por impulso Jūdai conseguiu se defender.

 

Mas isso não foi o suficiente. Jūdai chiou quando sentiu uma dor imensa seguida de uma sensação de queimadura forte no lugar que o Tolo havia o acertado, ele se levantou para ver o dano em seu braço e seus olhos ficaram maiores ao ver que o cabelo rasgou a sua roupa e danificou a sua pele, deixando uma vermelhidão intensa no lugar onde estava o chicote.

 

_"O jeito vai ser se esquivar."_ Aqua Dolphin forneceu. Jūdai nem percebeu o sentimento repentino de segurança que veio ao ouvir essa voz familiar e sorriu, Aqua Dolphin estava com ele esse tempo todo então.

 

Com uma nova estratégia em mente Jūdai partiu pra cima do seu oponente, se esquivando quando necessário. Uma hora um fio passou de raspão na sua bochecha e ele fechou o olho de dor. Faltava pouco para chegar perto do Tolo e dar um belo soco na sua cara como vingança. Mas quanto mais perto ele chegava mais difícil era de se esquivar dos cabelos, que ele usa mais e mais.

 

Jūdai se esquivou de um cabelo que vinha em direção ao seu rosto mas ele era apenas uma distração, pois o Tolo usou outro para agarrar sua cintura e lançá-lo contra uma árvore perto dali. Jūdai caiu de cara no chão, a dor entorpecendo seu corpo, ele ficou de joelhos, seu corpo inteiro se estremecendo. Ele tentou se levantar mas sentiu uma dor forte na área da cintura.

 

Jūdai enlaçou seus braços em volta de sua cintura como proteção e um meio de fazer a dor latejante parar. Já entrando em pânico, sua respiração acelerou consideravelmente enquanto olhava para o chão com olhos surpresos, ele deve ter quebrado uma costela, talvez. O poder de um Força Arcana era bem maior de que a um Arcana normal, isso ele pode ver. Se ele quase morreu enfrentando um Arcana normal, será que com esse será realmente o seu fim?

 

_'Aqua Dolphin!'_ Ele lembrou da estratégia que ele havia usado contra o outro monstro.

 

_"Sim Jūdai?"_ Sua voz estava mais serena do que o normal, com uma dose de preocupação. Isso não é bom.

 

_'Pode usar a sua habilidade nele?'_

 

_"Sinto muito Jūdai, mas não. A habilidade do Tolo não me permite usar minhas habilidades contra ele."_ Ótimo....

 

O monstro viu que ele não estava inconsciente ainda e foi atacá-lo novamente, com medo de que mais alguma coisa se quebraria com o próximo ataque Jūdai tentou fugir mas a dor na cintura era forte demais e ele parou duro no local.

 

Com certeza estava quebrada.

 

Jūdai não soube como ele fez isso, mas ele se defendeu do ataque segurando o cabelo. Sem pensar duas vezes ele puxou o fio que estava segurando, enquanto um dos braços estava firmemente em volta da própria cintura para sustentar a dor, e fez o Tolo cair de cara no chão. Jūdai ficou quieto por um tempo analisando o que acabou de acontecer e foi aí que ele lembrou de que o monstro prendeu os próprios pés com o cabelo.

 

_'Então esse é o seu ponto fraco.'_ Jūdai contemplou enquanto ainda segurava o fio.

 

_"Parece que você finalmente percebeu,"_ Neos comentou. _"não se vence lutas apenas se defendendo e se esquivando Jūdai."_ Ele forneceu depois e Jūdai rolou os olhos. Tente enfrentar algo que você nunca viu na vida apenas partindo pra cima dele e veja o resultado.

 

Jūdai se levantou com cuidado, usando a árvore atrás dele como apoio, e percebeu que se ele não atacasse agora a chance não voltaria tão cedo. Entretanto ele estava lento pois ainda tinha que absorver as golpes que acabara de receber.

 

O Tolo começou a se levantar novamente, usando novos fios para acertar Jūdai. Mas Jūdai foi mais esperto dessa vez, largando sua cintura para pegar outro fio de cabelo. Os dois ficaram parados nessa pose, apenas se encarando, porque se o Tolo o jogasse do jeito que ele queria ele ia junto com Jūdai. Mudou então de estratégia e usou os fios de sua máscara para chicotear Jūdai sucessivamente, esperando que isso o fizesse largar seus cabelos para finalizá-lo.

 

Mas Jūdai aguentou, pela força do Neos ou força de vontade, e chutou a pedra na testa do Tolo com toda força que ele podia juntar. O Força Arcana se desprendeu do Jūdai, gritando de dor enquanto segurava a pedra em sua cabeça - ela estava rachada.

 

Surpreso com a própria força, Jūdai ficou parado para absorver tudo o que aconteceu enquanto encarava o monstro que estava tentando manter o equilíbrio - e não conseguiu. O Tolo caiu no chão e Jūdai viu sua oportunidade de acabar com a luta de vez.

 

Ele se aproximou do monstro, que estava se levantando, e o empurrou com o pé, subindo em cima dele em seguida, tendo certeza de segurar os braços do Tolo com as suas pernas ao mesmo tempo que uma de suas mãos segurava o pescoço dele. Seus cabelos já estavam fracos, cansados de tanto tentarem atacar Jūdai só para ele se desviar de uns golpes. Mas ele ainda lutou e segurou, com os fios que não estavam cansados, o braço do Jūdai que estava segurando seu pescoço enquanto outros fios seguravam o outro punho que estava ameaçando socá-lo.

 

Jūdai se desprendeu do pescoço para pegar os fios remanescentes e socou a pedra na cabeça de seu oponente com a mesma força do chute que a rachou em primeiro lugar, desmaiando o monstro que estava com a vantagem apenas alguns minutos atrás. A pedra havia quebrado e o cabelo em suas mãos finalmente agiram como cabelo normal e caíram suavemente no dono.

 

Jūdai se levantou, e quando ia embora ouviu Neos falando com ele, num tom de bronca.

 

_"Você vai deixá-lo vivo? Está louco?"_

 

_'E eu vou fazer o quê? Matá-lo?'_ Jūdai se defendeu, ele não é um assassino.

 

_"Se você deixá-lo ir embora ele vai voltar com reforços. Pegue a pedra em sua cintura e destrua-a."_ Neos instruiu. No final ele tinha um bom argumento, se o Tolo acordasse ele ia atrás de reforços. E se um já foi difícil imagina mais?! Melhor matar, mesmo que ele vá sentir remorso depois.

 

Jūdai voltou até o corpo e olhou para o Tolo uma última vez, quanto mais rápido ele fizer isso menor a chance dele voltar atrás e se arrepender depois. Jūdai abaixou para tirar a pedra de sua cintura - que só agora ele notou que é inexistente - e puxou a pedra com toda sua força, o processo revelando ser mais difícil do que aparentava. _'Provavelmente tem uma força magnética poderosa nessa área.'_ , ele pensou e finalmente conseguiu tirar a joia. Contemplando-a.

 

_'Eu ganho a sua força não ganho?'_ Jūdai direcionou sua pergunta a Neos, que felizmente foi direto dessa vez.

 

_"Sim."_

 

_'Conseguiria destruir essa joia?'_ Ele se afastou do Tolo e colocou a pedra no chão, esperando a resposta de Neos.

 

_"Recomendo usar uma pedra. Se quiser, Jūdai, você pode arremessá-la."_ Ele decidiu usar uma pedra. Jūdai procurou por uma grande o bastante na clareira e achou depois de um tempo procurando. A joia foi destruída rapidamente, sem tempo para pensar no que ele estava fazendo.

 

Jūdai olhou para trás e viu o corpo do Tolo agindo igual ao do primeiro Arcana que ele enfrentou. Mas dessa vez a luz tomou forma de outra coisa, uma espada. Quando a luz saiu ele pode ver a sua forma nitidamente: uma espada quase do seu tamanho, com o guarda-mão forrado com pelos cinzas, um gume afiado de um lado e serrilhado do outro. Seus olhos ficaram enormes e brilhantes ao perceber o que estava na sua frente - era a Wildedge! - Jūdai correu até a espada e logo a acariciou, faz pouco tempo que ele a viu pela última vez mas perece que foram anos! Quanta saudade ele sentiu de sua espada, e como ela teria sido útil nessa luta com o Tolo.

 

Falando no Tolo, como a sua espada foi parar nele para início de conversa? Wildedge estava no seu dormitório no dia do festival, isso não faz sentido algum.

 

"Os Arcanas fizeram questão de espalhar as suas armas no mundo dos monstros. Para que fosse mais fácil de te derrotar." Agora faz sentido, isso significa que eles fizeram isso enquanto ele lutava com o Ed. O pirralho deve trabalhar para eles então.

 

"Então eu vou atrás delas." Jūdai concluiu, Aqua Dolphin saiu agora de seu corpo e Neos acenou com a cabeça.

 

"Sabia escolha Jūdai," Neos elogiou, "mas primeiro precisamos fazer algo com a suas roupas. Tenho certeza de que o Dragão Arco-Íris pode te ajudar com isso também." Ao ouvir o comentário do Neos, Jūdai olhou para as suas roupas. O Tolo fez um baita estrago na sua jaqueta e um rasgo grande na camisa, ele vai ter que trocá-las, Jūdai ficou triste pois adorava seu uniforme da Academia.

 

"E onde ele está?" Será que finalmente alguém vai responder essa pergunta? Jūdai esperava que sim.

 

"No mundo dos monstros, junto com as suas armas. Mas vai ser perigoso, a Luz - e consequentemente os Arcanas - já sabem de sua existência e de como ele é uma ameaça aos seus planos." Ele mexeu a cabeça negativamente. "Eles com certeza já estão atrás dele e bolando um plano para impedi-lo." Neos o informou. Jūdai pensou um tempo sobre o que ele acabou de ouvir, olhando ao seus arredores e percebendo que Aqua Dolphin não está com eles, e decidiu que seus amigos valem o risco. Eles fariam o mesmo por ele.

 

"Então é só a gente achá-lo primeiro." Jūdai disse num tom juvenil típico dele e Neos concordou com o que ele disse. Aqua Dolphin apareceu agora segurando algumas frutinhas e um cinto com uma bolsa. Jūdai olhou pra ele, questionando-o.

 

"Você vai precisar disso na sua jornada." Então ele colocou as frutas na bolsa e entregou o cinto para seu novo mestre, que as aceitou mesmo confuso. Aqua Dolphin olhou para Neos e então continuou. "Já podemos ir agora?" Neos apenas acenou com a cabeça e os dois estenderam seus braços, abrindo um portal no processo.

 

"O que está acontecendo?" Jūdai perguntou pra quem ouvisse.

 

"Estamos abrindo um portal para o mundo dos monstros." Aqua Dolphin disse e então olhou pra ele. "Sua jornada começa agora Jūdai." Os dois pararam e então desapareceram em seu corpo.

 

Jūdai olhou para o portal que estava a sua frente, um vento forte saindo dele fazendo seu cabelo voar descontroladamente. Ele engoliu e olhou diretamente para o portal, repetindo um mantra em sua mente ao passar por ele.

 

_"Eu vou salvar vocês, apenas esperem por mim."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Jūdai enfrenta o primerio chefão! \\(^^)/ Só pra avisar essa fics age como um videogame, vocês vão entender melhor lá pra frente (na verdade, acho que no capítulo 3).
> 
> Se der, eu vou atualizar essa fics toda quinta. 
> 
> Próximo Capítulo: O Mago Mostra O Caminho.


	3. O Mago Mostra O Caminho

No momento em que ele passou pelo portal o mesmo desapereceu em um instante, as cores vibrantes - que o lembravam de uma nebulosa - foram trocadas por uma vista de tirar o fôlego de um céu azul limpo e um campo verde amarelado - já era outono. Jūdai olhou à sua volta e percebeu que estava encima de um morro, ao norte e ao leste haviam montanhas e florestas, uma mais densa que a outra; e ao oeste e ao sul verde que ia até o horizonte.

  


Jūdai se alongou e respirou fundo, seus pulmões recebendo uma merecida dose de ar fresco. Se sentindo mais calmo e confortável com o silêncio Jūdai começou a se aquecer, nunca se sabe quando vai ser a próxima luta e ninguém merece um músculo torcido no meio de uma briga. Seu corpo estava lutando contra a vontade de deitar-se na grama e quando ele ia desistir ouviu a voz calma de Neos.

  


_"O Dragão Arco-íris vive num templo em um lago perto daqui. Recomendo ir agora Jūdai, enquanto está claro."_ Concordou com seu parceiro, ele estava em um lugar desconhecido afinal.

  


_"Pode me levar até o lago?"_ Jūdai pediu para Neos quando concluiu que iria se perder se fosse depender dele mesmo. Isso e o fato de que ser levado diretamente para o lugar pouparia tempo.

  


_"Claro Jūdai."_ Foi a única coisa que Neos disse. Jūdai começou então a seguir as instruções de Neos enquanto caminhava por uma estrada de terra que acabara de achar, não desperdiçando uma chance de olhar para a paisagem que ficava melhor a cada passo que ele dava.

  


Jūdai é um menino da cidade, e o mesmo quase nunca saiu de casa, os únicos lugares que ele já foi eram tropicais (por isso a ilha da Academia não o impressionava). Mas ver um campo como esse, com a grama verde, as folhas vermelhas e amarelas espalhadas por aí, córregos, frutas e flores silvestres, árvores e troncos, e um clima ameno que o possibilitava de andar com ou sem a jaqueta era de outro mundo! Por que seus pais nunca o levaram para esses tipos de lugares vai além de sua imaginação.

  


Mais à frente do caminho começaram a aparecer algumas árvores, e as florestas e montanhas do Norte começaram a ficar mais nítidas e Jūdai ficou ansioso pela hora de passar por elas. Tudo bem que a prioridade são seus amigos, mas esse lugar parece demais!

  


_"Vai com calma Jūdai,"_ Aqua Dolphin disse, contendo o riso, _"uma coisa de cada vez. Logo logo você vai aventurar nas florestas e nas montanhas."_

  


"Eu sei, eu sei..." Jūdai disse, dobrando os braços atrás da cabeça e fazendo beicinho. Ele viu uma ponte e correu até ela, se pendurando no parapeito da ponte de forma brusca a ponto de olhar para o rio que passava por debaixo dela. "É que esse lugar me enche de energia. Deve ser o ânimo da primeira vez." Ele disse mais calmo agora, olhando seu reflexo na água e percebendo que já faz um tempo que ele não bebe água.

  


_"Entendo. Da vontade de nadar nessa água só de olhar para ela."_ Aqua Dolphin falou enquanto Jūdai descia até o rio para beber um pouco de água.

  


Resolveu sentar-se perto no rio para descansar as pernas por um tempo, tirando a bainha de Wildedge das costas, que se aliviaram instantaneamente quando o peso saiu delas. Jūdai pegou a bainha para estudá-la, ainda não entendendo como ela foi parar dentro do Tolo. Para falar a verdade ele não entendeu nada desde que aquele monstro, aparentemente um Arcana, invadiu a escola dele. Talvez seus novos amigos possam iluminá-lo.

  


"Então cada Arcana esconde uma arma minha?" Resolveu começar com perguntas simples. Com isso Aqua Dolphin saiu de seu corpo para sentar-se ao seu lado.

  


"Sim, e novas armas também." Isso o deixou animado.

  


"Que tipo de novas armas?"

  


"Bem...eu não sei ao certo. Você vai ter que descobrir." Parece justo, e mais um motivo para acabar com todos esses Arcanas. Não só ele vai salvar sua escola como também ganhar coisas novas, dois coelhos numa cajadada só.

  


Próxima pergunta.

  


"E esse Dragão Arco-Íris? O que ele é e o que ele faz?"

  


"O Dragão Arco-Íris é uma divindade que tem o poder de purificar qualquer coisa, e de teletransporte. Poucos já o viram e é difícil de invocá-lo."

  


"Quer dizer que ele vai purificar a Academia inteira?" Então é para isso que ele precisa dele, Jūdai concluiu.

  


"Sim, mas por um preço." Por que que ele já não disse isso no começo? Teria o poupado de ter colocado suas expectativas lá encima. Jūdai resolveu deixar isso de lado, deve ser uma das manias de Aqua Dolphin.

  


"Que preço?"

  


"Normalmente são as sete Feras de Cristal como tributos. Mas como você é especial acho que ele vai querer algo mais brando." Isso deixa as coisas mais fáceis. Pensando bem, foi ingênuo de Jūdai pensar que um ser poderoso ia simplesmente fazer o que ele quisesse sem pedir nada em troca. Estudou o golfinho que estava ao seu lado e percebeu que não sabia muita coisa sobre esses Neo-Espaciais, só que eles estavam o procurando e que ele os criou, mas como eles ganharam vida?

  


"Quem são vocês?" Aqua Dolphin olhou fixamente para água e ficou quieto por um bom tempo. Procurando um jeito fácil de explicar tudo ao seu mestre.

  


Jūdai por outro lado continuou a encará-lo, estudando o monstro - ou alien - detalhadamente. Se as memórias dos desenhos deles não foram alteradas, Neos e Aqua Dolphin estão mudados: com a anatomia correta, maiores e com músculos definidos, parecendo-se mais com os heróis que ele cresceu quando menino. Na verdade Aqua Dolphin está mudado até demais, tanto que ele nem o reconheceu. Será que todos eles mudaram desse jeito? Melhor esperar pra ver.

  


Aqua Dolphin estalou os dedos e virou o rosto pro Jūdai, satisfeito com a resposta que criou na cabeça.

  


"Somos habitantes do Neo Espaço, um universo paralelo ao seu. O portal entre os dois fica em Io, um satélite de Júpiter." Isso explica porque ele viu Júpiter no céu quando estava lá.

  


"E como vocês ganharam vida? Como o Neo Espaço surgiu?" Ele sabe que provavelmente está complicando as coisas para o seu amigo, mas a menção do Neo Espaço só o deixou com ainda mais dúvidas.

  


"Bem..." Ele sorriu com um tom de culpa e continuou. "Nós já existíamos. Você só criou Neos e as nossas versões mais jovens." Agora as coisas começaram a clarear para Jūdai, por isso Aqua Dolphin está tão diferente do desenho, ele cresceu. "Quando você os criou, fez contato com o Neo Espaço, e quando suas armas foram enviadas ao espaço nós enviamos ondas espaciais para dar-lhes vida. Agora como o Neo Espaço surgiu...acho que foi graças às Trevas Gentis."

  


"Trevas _Gentis_?"

  


"O poder da criação que existe no universo. Só as trevas pode destruir a Luz da Destruição, e é o poder que criou uma ponte entre o seu universo e o Neo Espaço, por isso acho que foi ela que o criou." Aqua Dolphin então olhou para Jūdai e começou a rir. "Engraçado você perguntar sobre ela Jūdai, já que esse é o seu poder."

  


Jūdai ficou sem palavras ao ouvir tanta informação de uma vez, mas saber que ele tem o poder das trevas com certeza foi a cereja do bolo. Quem poderia imaginar, Ele, um menino qualquer, tendo dentro dele um poder capaz de criar mundos! Será que foi por isso que os Neo Especiais estão atrás dele? Agora tudo faz sentido: porque ele não foi tão afetado pelo Arcana que fez lavagem cerebral em seus amigos, e porque os mesmos estão atrás dele.

  


Falando em Arcanas.

  


"Quantos tipos de Arcanas existem? Lá no Neo Espaço você disse que o meu primeiro oponente era um Pajem de Cajados, e depois eu enfrentei um Arcana Maior. Pode elaborar?"

  


Com isso Neos saiu de seu corpo e apareceu do outro lado de Jūdai, mais perto da ponte. Ele estava de pé com os braços cruzados e encarando seu mestre. Jūdai olhou para ele e se perguntou se Neos estava querendo ir logo para o templo no lago. Pensando bem, Jūdai realmente está procrastinando na beira do rio. Jūdai esfregou a nuca e sorriu para Neos se sentindo mal por fazê-lo esperar, mas ele realmente estava curioso sobre os Arcanas.

  


É melhor saber sobre tudo o que você puder sobre os seus inimigos antes de enfrentá-los certo?

  


"Existem dois tipos de Arcana: Maior e Menor. Os Arcanas Maiores se referem como 'Força Arcana' e são classificados por números - quanto maior o número mais forte eles são." Neos explicou. Esse parece fácil de decorar. Aqua Dolphin se aproximou de Jūdai e tocou em seu joelho para chamar a sua atenção.

  


"E os Menores são divididos em quatro categorias: Espada, Copas, Pentáculo e Cajado. Seu nível de força vai depender do título, a ordem é - do mais forte pro mais fraco: Rei, Rainha, Cavaleiro e Pajem." Aqua Dolphin disse.

  


"E qual é a diferença entre essas categorias?"

  


"Seus pontos fortes." Neos respondeu de forma direta. "Os Espadas são mais fortes, os Copas tem mais estamina, os Pentáculos são mais rápidos e os Cajados mais resistentes."

  


"E os pontos fracos?"

  


"Os Espadas não são resistentes, os Copas são fracos, os Pentáculos não tem muita estamina e os Cajados são lentos. Ter em mente suas fraquezas e vantagens é importante para alcançar a vitória." Jūdai acenou com a cabeça e se levantou, alongando-se em seguida automaticamente.

  


"Já preenchi minha cota de informação por hoje. Vamos indo?" Jūdai estava olhando para Aqua Dolphin quando perguntou aos dois isso. Aqua Dolphin se levantou para entregar Wildedge para Jūdai e então ele e Neos voltaram para a alma de seu mestre, que logo voltou a trilha.

  


\--------------------

  


"Mestre Saiō." O jovem chamou para alertá-lo de sua presença. Não era necessário, pois Saiō já havia sentido-o faz um tempo. Ele estava organizando as cartas nos seus devidos lugares antes de começar a lê-las, saber o que o destino aguardava para Jūdai.

  


Da última vez que ele as leu Saiō viu o Tolo e a Carruagem virados para cima, o que não é uma combinação muito boa pro seu lado, isso significa que Jūdai começou algo novo e venceu uma luta difícil, provavelmente contra um Arcana. Porém a Carruagem também significa criar seu próprio destino, será que Jūdai possui esse poder? Será que ele é mais poderoso do que ele pensava? Resolveu deixar esse pensamentos de lado e prestar atenção na sua nova companhia.

  


"Continue Jun."

  


"Gostaria que você fizesse uma revisão da lista de convidados do torneio Genex." Ele levantou a mão e isso foi sinal suficiente para Jun lhe entregar a lista. A lista continha duelistas de elite e outras estrelas, mas o que chamou sua atenção foram dois nomes escritos perto do final dela.

  


Príncipe Ojin e Dr. Albert Zweinstein.

  


\--------------------

  


_"Jūdai!"_ Aqua Dolphin disse preocupado, _"para de ficar girando essa espada, você vai cansar seu braço fazendo isso."_ Mesmo assim Jūdai continuou a brincar com sua espada, olhando pro seu peito quando disse:

  


  


"Relaxa Aqua Dolphin. Já estou acostumado com o peso da Wildedge." E voltou a olhar pra frente, dessa vez apoiando a espada encima dos ombros. Jūdai começou a sussurrar uma melodia e andar de acordo com o ritmo para passar o tempo, resolvendo ignorar por completo Aqua Dolphin - que desistiu logo depois.

  


Andando mais à frente da estrada Jūdai viu o que parecia ser uma casa aos pedaços e chamou a atenção dos dois aliens dentro de sua alma.

  


"O que é aquilo?" Jūdai resolveu guardar Wildedge, a brincadeira acabou afinal.

  


_"Parece ser uma fazenda."_ Neos falou, e depois de ver uns buracos no teto. _"...ou o que sobrou dela."_

  


"Será que foi abandonada?" Tomara.

  


_"Ou invadida. Quer ver? Talvez poderemos achar alguma coisa útil."_ Jūdai resolveu seguir o conselho de Neos e foi até a fazenda que, ele esperava, estava abandonada.

  


Chegando mais perto deu para ver um celeiro e as cercas que mantinham os animais presos. Dividido entre entrar pelo portão que estava perto do celeiro ou entrar pela porta, Jūdai resolveu ir pelo que estava mais em pé: a porta da frente.

  


Ficou de frente à porta e olhou aos arredores, as janelas estava sujas, algumas intactas e outras com a armação destruída, a tinta na madeira descascando. A porta em si tinha algumas partes - principalmente em baixo - faltando, a trança sumiu e as dobradiças estava enferrujadas, a de baixo até frouxa. Com uma desanimação incaracterística dele, Jūdai abriu a porta.

  


Ou tentou, pois ela estava travada. Jūdai usou força mas ela apenas rangia e se mexeu um pouco. _'Tem alguma coisa embaixo dela'_ \- Jūdai percebeu. Não vendo outra saída, Jūdai se afastou um pouco da porta e destruiu com um soco (ainda equipado com as luvas de Neos) e entrou na casa.

  


A casa já estava parcialmente escura graças ao pôr do sol lá fora, mas sua visão não foi afetada tanto quanto ele pensou que iria. A casa tinha apenas o térreo então vai ser mais fácil de checar o local.

  


A porta dava para o que ele suspeitou ser uma sala de estar, se os assentos e a lareira serviam de indicação. Jūdai foi até a estante de livros mas não achou nada de interessante, apenas livros sobre cuidados com animais e um livro de couro com a lombada sem nome. Jūdai pegou o livro para folhea-lo e descobriu que era um almanaque de monstros, como isso parecia importante ele resolveu pegar.

  


Depois ele foi pra cozinha e achou uma garrafinha e um cantil redondo de couro - que tinha um desenho de um monstro muito maneiro. A garrafa ele guardou na bolsa e o cantil ele prendeu na coxa com o cinto que vinha nele

  


Entrando no quarto ele percebeu um padrão na casa inteira: alguns móveis estão jogados e outros desarrumados, objetos de suma importância sumidos. Agora ele tinha certeza, a família fugiu. Jūdai tentou achar algum cobertor caso a noite esfrie bastante mas pensou como tal objeto só ficaria no caminho e desistiu de vez dele.

  


"Acho que terminei por aqui." Jūdai estava para sair pela porta da frente mas Aqua Dolphin o interrompeu.

  


_"Espere Jūdai! Estou sentindo uma energia fraca na área do celeiro."_

  


"Tem certeza?" Ele ouviu Aqua Dolphin dizer 'sim' na sua cabeça e perguntou internamente se ele queria investigar, depois de ouvir a resposta Jūdai encolheu os ombros e foi até o celeiro.

  


\-------------------

  


O celeiro estava um caos, isso vindo de um menino bagunceiro como Jūdai. Vendo o lugar numa condição ainda pior do que a casa Jūdai começou a pensar que alguma coisa matou os animais que viviam aqui, essa tese se solidificando com cada passo que ele dava no celeiro destruído. Ele vasculhou a área e achou às vezes o que parecia ser sangue seco, confirmando sua tese. Foi só quando ele chegou no canteiro de água - que tinha umas teias gigantes nos cantos - que ele viu uma esfera vermelha com um símbolo de um triângulo.

  


"O que é isso?" Jūdai pegou a esfera e viu que ela parecia ser feita de vidro ou cristal. Mexendo a pedra em vários ângulos lhe mostrou que o triângulo dentro dela não se mexia, não importa o que ele fizesse.

  


_"Um Marcador de Sangue, você precisa de pelo menos quatro para aumentar sua estamina."_ Com essa informação em mente Jūdai guardou o marcador na bolsa e saiu do celeiro, agradecido por finalmente sair desse lugar com cheiro de morte.

  


"Então era isso que você sentiu Aqua Dolphin?" Jūdai então pulou a cerca e voltou a trilha, preocupado com a ausência do sol, já que isso significava ter que dormir numa área aberta, o que é perigoso.

  


" _Ainda bem que eu o senti não acha?"_ Jūdai acenou com a cabeça. _"Sobre o céu, não fica muito preocupado Jūdai, a água fica quente nessa hora da tarde."_ Não é sobre isso que ele estava preocupado mas tudo bem.

  


Jūdai continuou a andar até que trilha dava para dois caminhos: mais campo aberto e uma floresta. Jūdai ficou parado até ouvir instruções de Neos mas ao invés disso ele o mandou se preparar. A ordem fora de lugar o deixou confuso até ele ver um portal feito de luz. Dessa vez ele não era redondo, mas uma linha reta na vertical, que se expandiu até um monstro aparecer, e pelo design Jūdai sabia muito bem o que era.

  


"Prazer, Yūki Jūdai. Sou o Força Arcana I - O Mago." E então ele se curvou "Yūki Jūdai. Tenho ordens para assassiná-lo." Jūdai sorriu e soltou o aperto de sua espada.

  


"O que faz você pensar que vai conseguir?"

  


"Se você teve dificuldades de derrotar aquele incompetente do Tolo, significa que você é um alvo fácil." Jūdai franziu a sobrancelhas com o insulto, tanto a ele quanto ao Tolo - ele era aliado do Mago, e isso lá é jeito de tratar seus aliados? Jūdai girou Wildedge - só para se mostrar - e apontou a espada ao seu inimigo.

  


"Duvido você dizer isso quando eu estiver para destruir a sua joia vital." _'Qualquer que seja ela'_ Jūdai pensou depois de olhar as sete pedras adornando o Arcana.

  


Isso foi o suficiente para provocar o Arcana (ou deixá-lo impaciente) e fazê-lo se multiplicar em quatro. Essa manobra deixou Jūdai surpreso e quase o fez retirar o que havia dito.

  


_Quase._

  


Jūdai avançou na cópia de colarinho verde primeiro, mas ela se defendeu. A força do bloqueio foi tão forte que o deixou chocado, _'O Mago é tão forte assim?'_ Só de imaginar que a diferença de força entre os dois Arcanas é enorme diminuiu a moral de Jūdai bastante, e essa abertura foi a oportunidade perfeita para a cópia verde derrubar sua espada e a cópia amarela segurar Jūdai enquanto a cópia azul deu seu primeiro golpe.

  


O soco foi tão forte que ele teria desmaiado se Neos não estivesse em sua alma, depois ele pegou Jūdai pelos cabelos para levantar o seu rosto. Jūdai revidou com um chute no peito e percebeu que essa cópia não se defendia tão bem, a dor do impacto nada além de uma leve palpitação. Foi aí que ele percebeu um detalhe importante.

  


Cada cópia tem seu próprio ponto forte e fraco, como os Arcanas Menores! Essa nova informação o deixou animado e ansioso para lutar novamente. A cópia amarela que estava lhe segurando o empurrou para frente e Jūdai caiu graças ao Mago azul que estava se recuperando no chão, então ele rolou e parou de pé, encarando os quatro Magos que ele está enfrentando - ou três, já que a cópia rosa não está fazendo nada.

  


_'Aqua Dolphin!'_

  


_"Sim Jūdai?"_ Ele disse com um tom de que já sabia o que Jūdai quer.

  


_'Use sua habilidade no Mago azul.'_ De novo ele viu as argolas vermelhas e dessa vez não só ele se sentiu mais fortes como também se curou, mas o que veio depois o chocou mais do que ver o Mago virar quatro.

  


O Mago amarelo apareceu do nada para lhe dar um chute, que estava bem mais forte do que aquele empurrão de antes. Jūdai conseguiu escapar por pouco mas o Mago rosa (que finalmente se mexeu) pegou Jūdai e o jogou no chão.

  


_'O que está acontecendo?!'_ É como se o amarelo estivesse se segurando naquele empurrão, o que não faz sentido.

  


_"Essa deve ser a habilidade do Mago. Quando Aqua Dolphin usou sua habilidade os quatro usaram os deles, mas apenas dois ganharam a habilidade benéfica."_ O Mago rosa tentou chutar Jūdai mas ele agarrou a perna dele e a virou, forçando-o a cair. Os outro três vieram para cima dele mas Jūdai se esquivou, indo atrás de Wildedge.

  


_'Habilidades_ benéficas _?'_

  


_"Cada Arcana tem duas habilidades: uma que é boa para eles e outra que é boa para seus oponentes."_ Jūdai pegou a Wildedge que estava no chão e a apontou para os Magos, ameaçando a usá-la se eles se aproximassem. _"Aparentemente as habilidades do Mago são dobrar sua força e curar seu oponente, respectivamente."_ Ainda bem que o azul _não_ ganhou a benéfica então.

  


O mesmo se aproximou de Jūdai enquanto os outros deram espaço. Ele estendeu seu braço como se fosse pegar alguma coisa e então uma espada se materializou em sua mão. _'Um duelo então?'_ Jūdai pensou com um sorriso no rosto, afinal já faz um tempo que ele não duela justamente.

  


A espada do Mago era mais leve e consequentemente mais rápida, forçando Jūdai a prestar mais atenção em seu timing. Eles ficaram por um tempo empatados sem nenhum dar um golpe definitivo. O duelo estava se prolongando por mais tempo que Jūdai queria - já que isso significava menos estamina na hora de lutar com os outros - e ele estava dando mais aberturas para o Mago azul, que já percebeu isso.

  


Não demorou muito para ele dar um golpe forte em Jūdai e fazê-lo perder a garra da espada, então usar um golpe psíquico nele para derrubá-lo. Agora que o moleque caiu ele era uma presa fácil de matar. O Mago tentou dar um último golpe mas se ele defendeu com sua espada esquisita e nada prática, mas era um esforço em vão considerando a diferença de força entre os dois.

  


A serra da Wildedge estava cada vez mais perto do seu pescoço e isso o deixou ainda mais pressionado (se for possível). O Mago azul o deixou encurralado no chão, mas ele não pode desistir, um herói de verdade não desisti e se levanta.

  


Tentando lutar contra a força que estava pressionando sua própria espada contra sua garganta , Jūdai chegou ao plano de soltar uma das mãos que está segurando Wildedge. Logo a espada do Mago que estava empurrando Wildedge escorregou e Jūdai pode dar um corte certeiro no peito do Mago, que começou a brilhar e essa foi a deixa para Jūdai chutar o seu peito para dar impulso para se levantar.

  


O próximo foi o Mago amarelo, e como ele é muito rápido, Jūdai jogou Wildedge para o alto e ficou em posição de luta, se preparando para aqueles golpes estupidamente fortes que com certeza virão.

  


Mas para sua alegria eles não vieram, os golpes do Mago ainda eram fortes, mas não tão fortes quanto aquela voadora que ele deu nele.

  


_'_ _Os efeitos são temporários!?_ _'_ Ele não pode acreditar na sua sorte.

  


_"Pelo jeito."_

  


Jūdai defendia a maioria dos golpes, que só eram fortes graças à velocidade em que eram executados. Mas o Mago era inteligente e estudou as defesas de Jūdai e aprendeu a quebra-las, depois adicionou seus ataques psíquicos ao combo para quebrar suas defesas de vez.

  


Os ataques que ele fazia com a palma da mão (e que se pareciam com ondas) pegou Jūdai de surpresa, foi a mesma coisa que o clone azul usou para derrubá-lo. Mas Jūdai era mais esperto do que aparentava e guardou seus próprios truques para o final. Ele esperou um soco do Mago para defender-se com um movimento de meia lua do seu braço e socar a garganta do Mago com força suficiente para quebrar alguma coisa lá dentro.

  


E ele conseguiu, pois o Mago amarelo estava caído no chão se esperneando e o clone verde já materializou seu bastão - que era parecido com o bastão que o Pajem de Cajados usou contra ele.

  


Jūdai pegou a Wildedge que estava caindo e partiu para cima do Mago verde, mas ao contrário dos outros dois ele mais se defendia. O Mago rosa entrou na briga e, diferente dos outros clones, se teletransportava e lutava usando as ondas psíquicas.

  


Ele tentou se focar apenas no verde e deixar o rosa de lado. Mas essa estratégia se provou falha quando, ao tentar penetrar a defesa do verde, o rosa apareceu atrás dele e usou aquela onda. Dita onda dói demais quando usada na frequência que o Mago rosa estava usando e Jūdai caiu no chão de graças a ela.

  


O Mago verde tentou acabar com Jūdai furando-o com o bastão mas ele se defendeu mexendo suas pernas num movimento circular e se levantou, cortando a perna do Mago rosa no processo.

  


Pensando que isso vai pará-lo por um tempo Jūdai se virou para o verde, pronto para continuar a luta.

  


_"Jūdai."_ Neos o chamou. _"Use a parte serrilhada da Wildedge contra o Mago verde."_ Jūdai olhou para as duas armas e se perguntou como ainda não havia pensado nisso, era muito óbvio! Era só usar a Wildedge para incapacitar o bastão e matar o Mago.

  


Jūdai fez conforme o planejado e avançou no Mago verde usando toda sua força nesse corte, dessa tendo certeza de prestar atenção no rosa. O clone verde fez como esperado e se defendeu, mas agora como Jūdai está usando o lado serrilhado da Wildedge ambas as armas caíram num instante. Jūdai usou essa abertura para pegar o Mago verde pelo braço e jogá-lo onde o Mago rosa acabara de aparecer.

  


Os dois caíram no chão encima do outro e então Jūdai passou a Wildedge pelo peito dos dois, matando-os.

  


Eles se tornaram luz e transformaram-se no Mago original, que estava com os ferimentos de todos juntos. Jūdai analisou o corpo de seu oponente e viu quatro joias presas nos quadris. Quatro clones, quatro joias juntas, já dá para fazer a conta.

  


"C-como...?" O Mago disse incrédulo, mal conseguindo falar graças ao estrago na garganta.

  


"Meu espírito de luta me deixa mais forte." Jūdai disse convencido e arrancou o conjunto de joias nas calças do Mago. Ele então jogou as joias no ar e preparou-se para destruí-las com sua espada.

  


"...os o-out-tros vão v-vir atrás de vo-você." Foi a vez dele de ficar convencido. Jūdai mal ouviu o que ele disse, mas conseguiu entender enquanto se focava nas joias que estavam caindo.

  


"Simples. Eles vêm, eu os mato. É assim que Yūki Jūdai faz as coisas!" Quando ele terminou de falar ele deu o corte que destruiu as joias, por consequência matando o Mago. O Arcana começou a brilhar e quando ele sumiu um par de tênis veio.

  


Jūdai ficou intrigado com a coisa que veio dessa vez. _Essa_ era a arma nova que ia vir? Tudo bem que o design é legal: um tênis verde com o meio marrom, cadarços brancos. O cetro da sola na frente era vermelha e vinha até encima e atrás era branca, criando um desenho de asas nas laterais traseiras. Mas um design bom não justifica a falta de arma. Jūdai pegou o par de tênis com uma mão e olhou para ele decepcionado, pensando se devia vestí-los ou não.

  


_"Jūdai, eu se_ _i_ _que você está desanimado mas esse é um tênis especial - o Avian."_ Aqua Dolphin tentou informá-lo, mas ter um nome não muda nada.

  


" _Avian_?"

  


_"Vista-os Jūdai."_ Neos ordenou. _"Esse é um tênis que melhora o pulo drasticamente."_ Com isso Jūdai ficou convencido de vestí-los, pelo menos eles são confortáveis, isso é bom. Na hora de colocá-los Jūdai percebeu uma parte atrás que não era feita de couro, mas pedra (pelo menos o que ele achava que era pedra.), mas deixou isso de lado.

  


Neos lhe informou que o lago estava no meio da bifurcação, na área que não tinha mais trilha, e ele obedeceu seu parceiro. Jūdai percebeu como era melhor caminhar com Avian pelos lugares, com habilidade ou não foi melhor tê-lo vestido.

  


Jūdai continuou caminhando até ver um corredor de árvores que ele suspeitou que dava até o lago. Ele caminhou pelo corredor e às vezes parava para olhar em cima das árvores - que estranhamente ainda eram verdes - e ver que elas tinham um ar etéreo sobre elas com os raios de luz, que deviam vir da lua, brilhando tudo no caminho. Andando mais um pouco ele chegou no lago e ficou feliz de ter chegado á noite.

  


A vista quase tirou o seu fôlego: a água era cristalina e brilhava mesmo de noite, parte graças à luz da lua, parte por algum poder místico que ele conseguia sentir ao redor de tudo. As plantas na área ainda estavam com gotas de orvalho e a luz da lua dava um brilho misterioso ao lugar, até as flores eram de um outro nível do que as que ele tinha visto no caminho e a visão do céu era incrível com todas essas estrelas.

  


Olhando os arredores ele pode ver uma caverna no canto esquerdo do lago, mas infelizmente o único jeito de entrar era nadando. Jūdai se agachou perto do lago para testar a água e Aqua Dolphin estava certo, ela estava quente, mas ia esfriar logo se ele não se apressar.

  


"Eu posso te ajudar com isso." Aqua Dolphin disse ao sair de Jūdai e isso o assustou um pouco.

  


"Você vai me levar nas suas costas?" Jūdai disse inocentemente, mas Aqua Dolphin balançou negativamente a cabeça.

  


"Vou sincronizar a minha alma com a sua." Ele não conseguiu entender nada do que Aqua Dolphin disse.

  


"A gente já não faz isso?" Ele realmente estava confuso com o que Aqua Dolphin disse. Às vezes esse golfinho não faz sentido. Aqua Dolphin riu um pouco.

  


"Não...o que a gente faz é entrar na sua alma. Agora nós dois vamos sincronizar as duas."

  


"Como a gente faz isso?" Esse parece ser um conceito interessante.

  


"É só mandar." _Sério_? Tudo bem então, quanto mais fácil melhor.

  


"Aqua Dolphin," Jūdai começou "sincronizar almas!" Dessa vez foi diferente de quando Aqua Dolphin entrou em sua alma pela primeira vez. Jūdai sentiu como se alguma coisa clicasse em sua mente e seu corpo começou a brilhar numa cor azul claro. A sensação era parecida com a que ele sentiu ao vestir Neos pela primeira vez, um sentimento de aconchego (que era refrescante), e um poder fluindo em suas veias.

  


Jūdai abriu os olhos e pulou no lago, seu nado tão rápido que o assustou e água - mesmo fria - não o fez tremer. Graças ao Aqua Dolphin ele chegou no outro lado do lago em segundos e por isso ele agradeceu seu companheiro.

  


Jūdai estava de frente ao templo, que agora ele viu tinha um design intrínseco gravado nas pedras e flores enfeitando o arco. Seus dois parceiros saíram de sua alma, ele e Aqua Dolphin trocaram olhares e sorriram, e então eles entraram.

  


O lugar era escuro mas ele pode ver na entrada que a pedra era polida. No caminho, Jūdai pode ver água tão cristalina quanto à do lago e cascatas nos cantos do templo e cristais na parede que iluminavam o lugar com uma luz fraca. Eles chegaram numa plataforma redonda que subia de acordo com o nível da água, agora que ele podia ver as coisas pela plataforma Jūdai viu que era um salão cilíndrico com um teto que parecia uma joia gigante, que dava o efeito de um caleidoscópio ao olhar o céu.

  


"O que são aqueles lugares?" Jūdai perguntou ao Neos, que estava perto de um dispositivo.

  


"Câmaras. Nem eu sei para que todas servem. Mas não precisamos nos preocupar com elas, o Dragão Arco-Íris fica na sala de frente à que nós viemos." Isso é bem conveniente, talvez para balancear o pagamento cansativo.

  


Neos mexeu no dispositivo e a plataforma começou a girar. Aqua Dolphin foi segurar Jūdai que perdeu o balanço e ele o agradeceu de novo nessa noite. Quando ele terminou uma ponte ligou a plataforma à sala que o Dragão Arco-Íris deve estar.

  


Olhando detalhadamente para os arcos e corredores Jūdai pode ver que eles eram gigantes, esse Dragão Arco-Íris deve ser magnífico, e pensar em vê-lo só o deixou mais animado.

  


A sala em que eles entraram era enorme e tinha uma fonte gigantesca com piscinas sem fim e cristais em vários cantos. A água aqui também brilhava, o teto tinha formato de doma com alguns cristais servindo como clarabóia, que iluminava o lugar. Na parede no fundo da sala tinha uma pintura (ou gravura?) de um dragão enorme com asas de anjo mais umas runas escritas encima do desenho. Neos começou a ler as runas numa língua alienígena, e como se fosse mágica, o desenho começou a brilhar uma luz forte que engoliu a sala inteira.

  


Quando a luz saiu a sala estava muito mais iluminada do que antes - como se alguém tivesse ligado a luz ou estivesse de dia - e tinha um dragão enorme na sala idêntico ao do desenho voando em círculos pela sala. _'Então esse é o Dragão Arco-Íris!'_ Jūdai pensou impressionado com o esplendor da divindade que estava voando pela sala, e então notou o porquê do 'arco-íris' em seu nome ao ver dois conjuntos de sete pedras ao longo da lateral de seu corpo.

  


Ele desceu até ficar centímetros acima da fonte e encolheu o corpo fazendo círculos com ele, então fechou um pouco as asas. O dragão curvou a cabeça para baixo, olhando para os três visitantes de seu templo, Jūdai prendeu a respiração sem perceber ao encarar o dragão nos olhos.

  


Ele bateu as asas e não só Jūdai voltou a respirar e sentir uma sensação de pureza, como todas as salas do templo se iluminaram igual a sala em que eles estavam.

  


"Acordaste de meu sopor, e sobre vós fui invocado. O que rogam de mim, vos pergunto?" Jūdai pode ouvir uma voz majestosa falando com ele. Mas o dragão não tinha aberto a boca em nenhum segundo para falar, isso foi telepatia?

  


E alias o que que ele disse?

  


"Ele quer saber o que você quer?" Aqua Dolphin sussurrou no ouvido dele. Ah, mas porque ele fala tão estranho? Tudo bem que soou mais bonito mas qual é a lógica de falar assim se não dá para entender? Já que ele quer saber o que Jūdai quer dele é melhor começar a falar logo.

  


"Eu preciso de sua ajuda!" Ele gritou para que o dragão o ouvisse, já que eles estavam longe. "Meus amigos foram pegos pela Luz da Destruição e não sei o que fazer para trazê-los de volta." Dessa vez ele só aumentou o volume de sua voz pois percebeu que ficar gritando pode parecer rude. Dragão Arco-Íris por sua vez ficou fixado em Jūdai antes de voltar a falar.

  


"Ajudarte-ei em tua situação. Entanto vos pedirei algo em troca."

  


"Pode dizer."

  


"Há um jovem que peço que tragai até mim, seu nome és Johan." Isso vai ser difícil de cumprir, quantos Johans devem existir aqui? No _outro_ mundo? Como ele vai saber que pegou o Johan certo? Mas que escolha ele tem?

  


Nenhuma pelo jeito.

  


Mas por outro lado isso deve ser melhor do que procurar por sete feras de cristais.

  


"Eu aceito a sua condição." Mesmo que ele provavelmente não vá cumprir.

  


O Dragão Arco-Íris ergueu-se e bateu as asas, lançando um vento gentil em direção aos três. Jūdai estava se defendendo mas só depois percebeu que suas feridas e dores estavam se curando ao tocar com o vento e arrumou sua postura. A divindade parou depois de sentir mais nenhum cansaço de suas visitas e se curvou de novo.

  


"Se quiseste lutar nesse mundo deveras usar novos trajes. Algo que vos proteja dos inimigos." Suas sete joias começaram a brilhar e ele se aproximou de Jūdai até tocar seu chifre no corpo do menino, que brilhou também. Quando ele se afastou por completo Jūdai parou de brilhar, revelando novas roupas.

  


Jūdai olhou para suas novas roupas mesmerizado: calças e regata pretas e uma jaqueta vermelha com detalhes pretos, ele também ganhou um colar 'case' em forma de carta mas não entendeu porque ele ganhou isso. Esse traje era parecido com o uniforme, mas como ele já estava um trapo essa troca foi muito bem-vinda.

  


"Tu vieste preparado, mas não o suficiente. Vos deveras usar de tua própria alma para guardar-te-ai teus despojos. Abrirei uma porta em tua alma para que puseste teus pertences quando desejara." Dessa vez ele só olhou para Jūdai e foi como viajar para todos os cantos do universo. Ele viu imagens de nebulas, buracos negros, supernovas e galáxias, sua mente mergulhou num festival de cores e só depois voltou para o templo.

  


Quando Jūdai voltou ao templo seus olhos estavam esbugalhados de tanto choque. Aqua Dolphin mexeu a mão perto de seu rosto mas nada, aí ele notou que a alma de Jūdai estava realmente expandida como o Dragão Arco-Íris havia dito. Neos apenas olhou para seu mestre indiferente e olhou novamente para seu anfitrião.

  


"Você nos pediu para achar um tal de Johan. Como ele se parece?" Só aí Jūdai se recuperou do choque e prestou atenção no que Dragão Arco-Íris ia dizer.

  


"Johan possui o mesmo porte que teu mestre, cabelos cianos e olhos na cor de esmeraldas. Achai-o rápido pois ele se encontra em apuros." Cabelos... _cianos_ e olhos de esmeraldas? Ele deve ser a vista.

  


Dragão Arco-Íris saiu da fonte e deitou-se no lado deles, sinalizando com as asas para eles subirem. Jūdai pulou e viu o que Neos quis dizer com "melhorar o pulo drasticamente", ele quase chegou em cima dele num único pulo! Jūdai se segurou em uma das pedras e subiu por alí, ainda bem que ele sabe parkour.

  


Quando ele estava encima do dragão os outros dois entraram em sua alma novamente e Dragão Arco-Íris saiu de sua sala e voou até uma das salas no andar superior. Quando ele chegou no seu destino ele parou com uma parte dentro do arco para Jūdai sair em segurança, Jūdai pulou do dragão e foi falar com ele.

  


"Porque estamos aqui?" A carona até que foi legal mas o que que eles vieram fazer aqui? Na verdade porque ele vai deixá-lo aqui? Considerando que só metade do corpo do dragão está pra dentro, o Dragão Arco-Íris provavelmente vai voltar para sua sala.

  


"Através deste corredor há um quarto para tu passar a noite a salvo. Falarei contigo amanhã, ainda há coisas que devo vos contar." E com isso ele foi embora. Jūdai se resignou á situação e foi até o quarto que Dragão Arco-Íris lhe emprestou, não sabendo porque um dragão que dorme dentro de um desenho tem um quarto pra início de conversa.

  


O quarto era espaçoso, o bastante para acomodar um dragão do tamanho do Dragão Arco-Íris, e tinha cristais pendurados nas paredes em vários cantos. A cama então era melhor ainda, redonda e gigante, talvez esse realmente seja o quarto do Dragão Arco-Íris Jūdai pensou.

  


Ele jogou seus pertences numa cadeira acolchoada e se jogou na cama, para depois olhar na cabeceira um jarro de água com um copo. _'Por que um dragão precisaria disso?'_ Pensou, e então não quis pensar muito nisso (sua garganta com certeza não estava reclamando) e bebeu primeiro no copo. A água era fresca e puríssima e só aí ele percebeu com quanta sede ele estava, tomando o jarro todo no processo.

  


"Gente, o que que é 'ciano'?" Jūdai perguntou aos outros dois depois de se jogar na cama novamente, olhando um desenho de sete animais no teto que devem ser as sete feras de cristal. Esse templo foi feito por magia ou humanos, Jūdai estava certo disso.

  


_"Azul."_ Aqua Dolphin respondeu diretamente pela primeira vez desde que eles se encontraram.

  


"Por que que ele não disse 'azul' então?" Sério por que tanto drama encima de uma cor? E também, por que ele não disse 'verde' em vez de 'esmeralda'?

  


_"Ele fala assim mesmo, melhor se acostumar."_ Foi Neos que falou dessa vez, Jūdai fez um som para mostrar que entendeu e é melhor deixar isso pra lá, não tem por que ficar se descabelando por um dragão que fala em segunda pessoa.

  


_"Vai dormir Jūdai. Você vai precisar de energia para amanhã."_

  


"Boa noite então." Jūdai ouviu os dois responderem em sua cabeça e se preparou para dormir, o que não foi difícil, a cama era tão macia que ele dormiu instantaneamente no momento em que ele fechou os olhos.

  


Amanhã.

  


É, amanhã ele vai ter que falar com o Dragão Arco-Íris de novo.

  


Mas o que será que ele quer falar para ele?

  


Será que é sobre Johan?

  


Ou será que é sobre a entidade que ele sentiu que está lhe observando faz um tempo?


	4. A Suma Sacerdotisa Decide O Caminho

A pintura das sete feras ainda era tão bonita quanto quando ele a viu na noite passada. Até que seria legal ter que procurar por sete pedras (se ele tivesse tempo, claro.), e interagir com elas deve ser divertido, se a alegria no rosto do menino que só agora ele percebeu que estava no teto servir de indicação. Jūdai ficou mais um pouco enrolando na cama pensando nos acontecimentos desde sua luta com Ed até a noite que ele se encontrou com o Dragão Arco-Íris.

 

Se ele não tivesse que salvar seus amigos essa jornada seria divertida.

 

Resolveu se levantar e viu uma tigela com frutas da época encima da cabeceira, mas o jarro e o copo haviam sumido. Como não tem como o dragão fazer isso ele suspeitou que algum humano viva aqui e cuida da manutenção do templo.

 

Isso ou o dragão tinha telecinese.

 

Jūdai pegou um cacho de uvas para comer e Neos e Aqua Dolphin saíram de sua alma para ficar na cama. Jūdai ofereceu aos dois a tigela e eles a recusaram, alegando que não queriam. Pelo jeito eles não precisam comer.

 

Ou odeiam frutas.

 

"Quantos são os Neo-espaciais que eu deve encontrar?" Jūdai perguntou após comer a última uva do cacho.

 

"Seis." Aqua Dolphin respondeu.

 

"Incluindo..." Jūdai pegou desta vez uma fatia de melão.

 

"Sim." Ele respondeu diretamente de novo, fazendo Jūdai franzir as sobrancelhas.

 

"Você está bem?" Jūdai tinha que saber por que Aqua Dolphin estava agindo tão estranho.

 

"Sim Jūdai."

 

"Então por quê você não está enrolando para dizer as coisas?"

 

"Você não gosta disso então parei." Jūdai se sentiu mal por ouvir isso. Tudo bem às vezes essa mania dele é desnecessária, mas esse é o jeito dele de ser, Aqua Dolphin não deveria mudar porque Jūdai quis.

 

"Se lembro-me bem Jūdai." Neos falou na sua frente antes que ele pudesse pedir desculpas ao Aqua Dolphin. "Você deveria ir falar com o Dragão Arco-Íris." Verdade o Dragão Arco-Íris, ele quase se esqueceu dele.

 

"Calma Neos!" Jūdai disse, alegre. "Preciso comer, ao contrário de vocês, e seria grosseria deixar toda essa comida gostosa intocada!" E então terminou seu melão e partiu para outra fruta.

 

\----------------------

 

Quando ele terminou de comer Jūdai saiu do quarto e deu de cara com o Dragão Arco-Íris parado no meio do corredor. O dragão olhou para ele nos olhos e bateu as asas suavemente antes de se encolher.

 

"Sinto a presença de Johan num recinto propínquo, um castelo que pertence a um Arcana." Então ele apontou para o colar que Jūdai ganhou. "Resgatais o garoto como prometera, todavia seguro. Este és o motivo que vos entregai o colar." Dessa vez deu para entender melhor o que ele quis dizer. Mas, ele sempre soube onde estava esse Johan?

 

"Se você sabe onde ele está por que você mesmo não o resgata?"

 

"Porque és uma armadilha. Os Arcanas tem consciência de meus poderes e desejam meu fim." Então ele é mortal, Jūdai não esperava essa. Ele acenou com a cabeça e foi até a plataforma redonda no centro do templo, dando adeus ao Dragão Arco-Íris antes de girar o dispositivo.

 

O templo de dia é mais bonito que de noite, talvez porque agora Jūdai _consegue_ ver seus arredores. Ao sair da entrada do templo ele encarou o lago e suspirou, dessa vez ele se lembrou de encher o cantil.

 

E então ele ouviu um barulho de surpresa vindo do Aqua Dolphin.

 

 _"Jūdai olha pra trás!"_ Nossa por que toda essa pressa? Não é como se algo maravilhoso estivesse atrás dele...

 

E então ele viu umas orquídeas que devem ser as mais impressionantes que ele já viu: azuis escuro, ficando mais claro no centro. Tinha algo de mágico nelas e Jūdai não estava sendo poético, será que ele pode pegar?

 

Jūdai ameaçou tirar uma e não ouviu nenhuma objeção vinda do Dragão Arco-Íris. Assumindo que não tem problema em pegá-las ele tirou umas três de seus cabos

e as colocou em sua bolsa. Jūdai virou-se para o lago e se preparou antes de pular.

 

 _"Boa sorte Jūdai."_ Ele ouviu a voz do Dragão Arco-Íris sussurrando no vento e sorriu, mas depois sentiu um peso na consciência: será que vai dar para resgatar esse Johan e salvar seus amigos? Será que foi uma boa ideia fazer essa promessa? Melhor pensar nisso depois de atravessar lago.

 

Depois de guardar o cantil e sua bolsa em sua alma Jūdai percebeu o quão prática é

essa habilidade de tornar sua alma num inventário. Ontem mesmo seus pertences ficaram molhados...

 

O almanaque!

 

Jūdai tirou a bolsa de sua alma apressadamente ao se lembrar do livro que tinha pego na fazenda. Droga! Como que ele tinha se esquecido do livro? Ainda mais um guia? Seu coração estava temendo os danos que a água com certeza fizeram no livro e ficou surpreso ao vê-lo intacto.

 

 _"Temi que você fosse ser descuidado com o livro e o guardei comigo Jūdai."_ Neos o informou e ele suspirou de alívio. Ainda bem que Neos está com ele, desse jeito ele não precisa ser tão responsável.

 

Jūdai se sincronizou com Aqua Dolphin e pulou no lago. Agradecendo a troca repentina de roupa ao chegar do outro lado, desse jeito ele não molha suas roupas - e nem o cabelo.

 

Quando Jūdai entrou na floresta não só suas roupas voltaram como seu dilema que pesava na consciência. Ele vai ter que ajudar um dragão para poder ajudar seus amigos, tudo isso num limite de tempo. Será que vai dar? Dragão Arco-Íris disse que Johan estava perto, porém ele está num castelo, de um arcana ainda! Eles sabem quem ele é, e querem matá-lo. Sem falar que Jūdai vai ter que invadir um castelo, que não deve ser fácil.

 

E mesmo que ele consiga achar o Johan eles vão ter que lutar para fugir de lá ilesos, sem contar que eles vão querer o menino de volta e vão persegui-los o que significa noites sem dormir.

 

Será que vale a pena? Está certo que o Dragão Arco-Íris é poderoso mas a ajuda dele é mesmo necessária? Será que não tem um jeito de derrotar a Luz da Destruição sem sua ajuda? E mesmo que não tenha, qual é o ponto de conseguir a ajuda dele se não tiver mais tempo de salvar seus amigos?

 

A dúvida estava começando a gerar um arrependimento incaracterístico, seu dilema pesando em sua alma mais do que a Wildedge conseguiria. Jūdai parou perto de uma árvore para olhar para baixo, triste. Como é que as coisas foram ficar assim? Uma semana atrás ele lutava com seus amigos para se divertir, e agora? Matando monstros para sobreviver.

 

_"Jūdai, se você está tendo problemas com sua jornada você pode pedir alguns conselhos para a Suma Sacerdotisa."_

 

"Elabore Aqua Dolphin."

 

 _"Ela ajuda aqueles que estão com dúvidas sobre seus caminhos."_ Neos respondeu no lugar do seu amigo. Essa é uma ótima ideia, e talvez ele também pergunte sobre o ser que estava observando-o noite passada.

 

Um pouco mais confiante, Jūdai ergueu a cabeça e continuou a andar até uma clareira com um relógio de sol encima de uma estrutura de pedra. Achando o relógio irado ele correu até o dispositivo para analisá-lo, essa sendo a primeira vez que Jūdai viu um.

 

Seria bom se ele soubesse ler, fica chato não saber que horas são.

 

Ele ouviu um barulho estranho vindo de trás e se esquivou a tempo de um golpe de um monstro já muito familiar: o Pajem de Cajados.

 

"Há quanto tempo! E até trouxeram amigos. Bem, quanto mais melhor." Talvez foi desnecessária zombar deles, mas agora ele tem a Wildedge e o Neos, vai ficar mais fácil.

 

Ele desviou de mais um e aproveitou a força na qual o Pajem exerceu para cortá-lo ao meio, rapidamente se defendendo do golpe de outro em seguida. Jūdai empurrou o Pajem que estava com ele num impasse e partiu o terceiro ao meio usando a força do Neos.

 

Jūdai foi acertado pelo Pajem que tentou atacá-lo antes e mais um veio para cima dele. Jūdai rolou e chutou um dos Pajens, caindo encima dele. Então ele pegou o Pajem pelo braço e jogou no outro, terminando os dois perfurando-os com a Wildedge.

 

Jūdai parou e se apoiou nos joelhos para respirar, ainda bem que eles se dissipam, ele não aguentaria a dor da pena e do remorso de acabar com tantas vidas, sejam elas boas ou más. Mas no final vai sempre ser o antigo 'matar ou morrer'.

 

Mais um círculo apareceu no chão e um arcana diferente surgiu dele: mais robusto, com um escudo acoplado no braço e com um cajado diferente dos Pajens. Será um cavaleiro, um rei ou uma rainha?

 

_"Esse é um Cavaleiro de Cajados, sua força é maior que a dos Pajens então toma cuidado."_

 

Aqua Dolphin estava certo, o cavaleiro é mais forte. Jūdai havia se defendido do cajado mas ele o empurrou com seu escudo e ele foi jogado pra perto de uma árvore fora da clareira. Jūdai conseguiu se levantar no instante que tocou no chão, surpreendendo ele mesmo com uma recuperação tão rápida, ele estava agachado, pronto para uma evasiva se necessário, e analisou o Arcana que estava se aproximando.

 

_'Os Cajados tem uma defesa alta mas são lentos.'_

 

É isso! Neos havia dito que ter suas vantagens e desvantagens em mente iria ajudá-lo, e agora é a hora de contra-atacar.

 

Jūdai correu até o Cavaleiro e se esquivou de um golpe se deslizando no chão e cortando a parte inferior de seu corpo, o Arcana gritou e virou em sua direção. Ele atacou Jūdai mas ele se desviou, aproveitando a brecha para acertá-lo com a Wildedge mas o Cavaleiro se defendeu com seu escudo, empurrando Jūdai com o mesmo. Jūdai pulou por cima do monstro, parando atrás dele e cortando suas costas, não poupando um segundo sequer para perfurá-lo com sua espada e matá-lo dê vez.

 

 _"Incrível Jūdai!"_ Ele conseguiu sentir o Aqua Dolphin aplaudindo-o _"Você demorou uns dez minutos para derrotar todos."_ Dez minutos? Isso foi ótimo.

 

"Como você sabe que horas são?"

 

 _"Neos consegue ler o relógio de sol."_ O que que o Neos _não_ sabe fazer?

 

 _"Olhe para a direita Jūdai."_ Quando ele o fez tinha uma bolinha parecida com o Marcador de Sangue - porém verde - encima do relógio, Jūdai foi até a esfera ao mesmo tempo se perguntando como ela foi parar lá. Jūdai pegou - o que ele deduziu ser - o marcador e o examinou, guardando na bolsa mesmo assim.

 

"Esse seria que marcador?"

 

 _"Um Marcador de Magia, ele aumenta sua escala kōka, o que lhe permite usar as habilidades de seus monstros."_ Escala kōka? Tinha uma coisa dessas esse tempo todo!

 

"Só _agora_ estou sabendo disso? Muito obrigado." Jūdai se apoiou no relógio, desanimado. Na verdade isso explica muita coisa, mas uma escala que determina a duração dos efeitos de seus monstros seria bom de conhecer desde o inicio. Desde quando ele tem essa escala? E por que a duração dos efeitos de seus companheiros é determinado por uma escala e não suas habilidades? Isso parece injusto pra ser sincero.

 

 _"Em nossa defesa, pensamos que se você soubesse disso Jūdai você não iria se concentrar muito em suas batalhas,"_ Aqua Dolphin tentou se explicar, mas Jūdai ainda estava chateado. Saber sobre a escala só iria _ajudá-lo_. _"e aliás, a escala kōka não é tudo, sua experiência também é importante, já que quanto mais experiente mais habilidades nossas você pode executar."_ Então tem experiência envolvida nisso também? Melhor.

 

"Então quanto mais hábil eu fico nesse assunto de mestria, mais efeitos eu destravo?" Melhor tirar tudo que poder deles agora, antes que ele descubra algo tarde demais _dê novo._

 

 _"Bem, nós já temos essas habilidades então não é bem 'destravar' e sim 'saber usar'."_ Dessa vez Jūdai sorriu, Aqua Dolphin voltou a responder do jeito dele, mas isso não foi o suficiente para animá-lo por completo.

 

Jūdai ficou encarando o relógio e percebeu que ele não sabe _nada_ sobre esse mundo. Monstros existem e viram armas, os duelos normalmente custam sua vida, marcadores que - de algum jeito - aumentam sua estamina e a cereja do bolo vai para essa 'escala kōka'; e para piorar, seus monstros _só_ dão informação quando _eles_ acham que é importante, ir para um lugar perigoso desses às cegas é chato, frustrante até. Jūdai fechou os punhos quase socando o relógio em que ele estava apoiado mas teve outra ideia.

 

Como um modo de exalar sua frustração Jūdai pegou a Wildedge e quebrou o relógio, pouco se importando com a reação de seus amigos (foram eles que causaram isso pra começar.) e ficou surpreso ao ver um Marcador de Sangue nos entulhos. Jūdai pegou o marcador e colocou na bolsa, agora um pouco mais calmo que seu ato de vandalismo lhe deu uma recompensa.

 

_"Está calmo agora Jūdai?"_

 

"Si-" Jūdai foi cortado pelo som do próprio estômago roncando. Ele até procuraria à sua volta por comida, mas a maioria dessas frutas devem ser venenosas então ele optou por não comê-las. Então ele lembrou que Aqua Dolphin tinha pego umas frutinhas pra ele no Neo-Espaço, e como ele confia em seu companheiro ele abriu a bolsa presa em seu quadril.

 

 _"Jūdai não!"_ Aqua Dolphin exclamou. _"Essas frutinhas tem propriedades curativas, seria um desperdício comê-las só porque você está com fome."_ Então essas frutinhas são especiais, ótimo. Ele vai ter que procurar outra coisa para comer.

 

Jūdai andou até achar um rio no qual ele pudesse pescar, o caminho ficando mais vermelho quanto mais ele avançava. Ele resolveu subir numa árvore para ver o quão perto era esse castelo, já no topo ele pode ver grande parte do tal castelo no horizonte. Não parece uma viagem muito longa, sua jornada vai ser bem breve - ainda bem, pra ser sincero.

 

Jūdai desceu da árvore e andou mais um pouco, forçando o Aqua Dolphin pra fora de sua alma e o forçando a pescar por ele. Aqua Dolphin não teve muito escolha e pulou no lago que eles acharam enquanto Jūdai foi procurar por galhos para fazer uma fogueira.

 

Andando mais um pouco pela floresta e por folhas caídas Jūdai respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro dos troncos e das folhas, a floresta na área do Dragão Arco-Íris era verde mas agora ela está laranja. Jūdai procurou meticulosamente a área e achou quatro galhos, depois se afastou mais do lago onde Aqua Dolphin estava e olhou pro céu, que estava azul e limpo.

 

"Até eu achar todos os galhos já vai ser noite..." Jūdai lamentou enquanto colocou as mãos na nuca e voltou a olhar o céu. Uma brisa fria passou pelo seu rosto e Jūdai fechou os olhos, então ele ouviu uma voz feminina sussurrar no seu ouvido.

 

 _'Vá a sua esquerda.'_ Jūdai abriu os olhos e fez o que a voz sugeriu, achando mais galhos. Voltando usando um caminho diferente ele achou galhos suficientes para fazer uma fogueira.

 

Quando ele chegou Aqua Dolphin já estava sentado com peixes lhe esperando e sorrindo como uma criança esperando ser elogiada. Jūdai correu com os galhos e pulou pra perto do golfinho com um sorriso enorme no rosto, deixando seu monstro mais feliz ainda e o agarrou pelos ombros com seu braço livre.

 

Jūdai jogou os galhos no chão e procurou em sua mente qualquer coisa que fosse relacionada a fazer fogo. Bem, ele não tinha fósforos e nem óculos - nessas horas o Shō seria ótimo. Como eles faziam em programas de sobrevivência mesmo?

 

"É nessas horas que eu queria que o Flame Scarab estivesse aqui." Aqua Dolphin lamentou. Espera. Flame Scarab. Um dos neo-espaciais é um inseto de fogo? Legal!

 

Neos apareceu de repente com um pedaço de madeira redonda e umas pedras. Vish, ele tinha se esquecido das pedras. Jūdai sorriu pro seu monstro pedindo desculpas e aí se tocou que Neos estava fora de seu corpo.

 

"Quando você saiu?"

 

"Quando eu percebi que você não sabia fazer uma fogueira." Isso foi meio vago, mas tá valendo. Neos pediu para ele tirar os galhos do chão e limpar o local das folhas, depois pediu para ele cavar o chão um pouco.

 

Depois que Neos assumiu o dever de fazer uma fogueira (essa seria a primeira e última, então ele tinha que ver e aprender), Jūdai desviou o olhar pros peixes que Aqua Dolphin pegou: eles tinham presas fora da boca - como um elefante -, dentes afiados e sete cores. Agora que ele prestou atenção no tamanho deles, que era médio, não tinha peixe demais? Tudo bem, ele come bastante, mas não tudo isso. Será que eles vão comer também?

 

"Então vocês gostam de peixe?" Faz sentido, Aqua Dolphin é um golfinho afinal.

 

"Bem...só eu. Neos não come." Então só Neos não come.

 

Neos pediu os peixes pro Aqua Dolphin para começar a grelhar. Durante a espera toda Jūdai ficou encarando os peixes e isso só o deixava com mais fome, porque grelhar demora tanto?

 

Jūdai resolveu se levantar para caminhar um pouquinho, dizendo que queria esticar as pernas quando fora questionado. Aqua Dolphin disse que já existia e Jūdai criou sua forma mais jovem, isso não faz sentido algum! Será que isso é verdade para todos os neo-espaciais? Jūdai parou ao ver uma macieira já dando fruto e resolveu pegar algumas.

 

 _'Tomara que minha alma tire a validade das coisas.'_ Ele desejou ao pegar a primeira maçã, então decidiu que cinco estava de bom tamanho.

 

No caminho de volta ele achou um pereiro e pegou também cinco frutas dele. Quando ele retornou ele viu que os peixes estavam prontos e Aqua Dolphin já estava comendo. O monstro lhe ofereceu um deles e Jūdai pegou ao se sentar.

 

Ao todo eles comeram bastante mas ainda havia sobrado alguns. Quando Jūdai havia perguntado sobre ele Aqua Dolphin recomendou guardá-los no inventário, confirmando sua suspeita de que sua alma elimina a validade das coisas. Após terem apagado a fogueira os dois aliens voltaram para a alma de seu mestre.

 

Jūdai voltou a andar, dessa vez pelo rio, e ele percebeu que eles estavam subindo, mais evidências vieram em forma de rochas que ele teve que escalar para continuar sua jornada.

 

Se a floresta estava subindo, será que ele está chegando perto do castelo? Faz sentido, levando em conta que o castelo estava num lugar elevado. Mas ele tinha que ver a tal da Suma Sacerdotisa. Jūdai olhou para cima e viu o céu ficando laranja, ele quase caiu do tronco que estava atravessando e caiu na correnteza e isso fez ele voltar a olhar pra frente.

 

Jūdai mal atravessou o tronco e dois anéis de luz apareceram, tomando uma pose de luta. Esses arcanas eram diferentes tanto do Pajem quanto do Cavaleiro de Cajados, mas não usava um bastão então não é um Rei nem uma Rainha.

 

Isso é bom.

 

"E esses são?"

 

 _"Olhando para arma eu diria um Pajem de Espadas."_ Um novo pajem então? Se ele é de espadas, que só agora ele conseguiu ver a arma, significa mais força e menos defesa, o que requer uma estratégia furtiva.

 

Os dois avançaram nele sem nenhum aviso e ele foi quase perfurado pelas espadas, e o pior é que parece que eles trabalham em dupla. Jūdai se concentrou em apenas um deles e viu que enquanto um lutava com ele o outro ia pra trás e tentava finalizá-lo, e às vezes os dois tentavam ficar um de cada lado para se aproveitar de qualquer abertura que ele dava. Se ele não tivesse saído da área a tempo ele teria morrido.

 

Ao perceber isso Jūdai esperou um deles duelar com ele enquanto pedira para o Neos avisar quando o outro tentaria atacá-lo por trás. Quando a chance veio Jūdai pulou atrás do segundo Arcana por um fio e quando ele matou o próprio companheiro Jūdai o matou um segundo depois.

 

Jūdai ia guardar a espada mas ouviu um som de palmas e olhou para a fonte do barulho. Em cima do galho tinha um jovem sentado lhe observando, duas armas presas no quadril. Será que é o Ed? É baixinho o suficiente para ser ele.

 

"Bravo." O jovem pulou da árvore. Ele tinha pele escura e seu cabelo era preto do lado esquerdo e branco no direito, sua aparência era familiar e então Jūdai se lembrou dele. "Não é todo dia que você vê alguém se virar contra uma Arcana. Você deve ser muito b-" seus olhos ficaram enormes e ele sorriu.

 

Esse sorriso...é tão familiar.

 

"Jūdai é você? Não acredito! Se lembra de mim? Sou seu primo Tayō." Jūdai acenou com a cabeça.

 

Najima Tayō, o irmão mais velho dos Najimas e seu primo mais responsável. Ele se lembra perfeitamente, e as armas na sua cintura devem ser o Mago e a Maga Negra! Ele quase nunca perdeu um duelo de tiro com eles.

 

"Eu me lembro!" Jūdai abraçou seu primo e voltou a sua posição. "E o Takeshi e o Taihi? Como eles estão?" Faz quase um ano que ele não os viu, nossa que saudade que ele está sentindo agora.

 

"Bem. Ainda estamos fazendo a pesquisa que o Diretor Samejima nos pediu." Já que foi confirmado que eles têm monstros em suas armas, o Diretor pediu para os três pesquisarem uma desestabilização no mundo dos monstros. A missão era secreta e Jūdai não pode ir.

 

"Algum resultado." Tayō olhou para seu primo meio receoso.

 

"Parece idiota, mas algumas pessoas dizem que tem haver com uma 'Luz da Destruição' ou algo do tipo." Isso significa que essa Luz já estava na ativa faz um bom tempo. Se ele soubesse sobre ela desde o primeiro ano, talvez ele teria evitado tudo isso...Agora não é hora de pensar 'e se', ele tem uma missão a cumprir e talvez Tayō possa ajudá-lo. Jūdai ia perguntar sobre Johan mas parou quando viu seu primo olhando para ele.

 

"O que foi?"

 

"Se você tivesse armas eu poderia te ensinar algumas técnicas. Diz, você sabe dançar não sabe? Acho que era breakdance." Tayō estava oferecendo aulas pra ele. Cara, se ele tivesse a Burst Lady com ele agora ele poderia ter aprendido aquelas técnicas maneiras dele. O que ele disse sobre breakdance?

 

"Sim." Jūdai respondeu mesmo não ouvindo a última parte.

 

"Você pode usar alguns passos de dança em seus golpes, vai ajudar." Parece ser uma boa dica, será que agora ele pode perguntar sobre o Johan?

 

"Você por acaso não ouviu falar sobre um menino chamado Johan ouviu?" Tayō mexeu a cabeça negativamente mas Jūdai persistiu. "Um menino do meu tamanho, cabelos azuis, olhos verdes? Nada?" Tayō mesmo assim não ouviu falar e Jūdai suspirou a ficou pra baixo, droga.

 

"E o Templo da Suma Sacerdotisa?" Dessa vez Tayō sorriu e virou as costas, virando a cabeça para falar com ele.

 

"Vamos. Eu mostro o caminho." Tayō já estava andando e Jūdai nem pensou duas vezes antes de segui-lo.

 

A caminhada até o templo era simples, os dois caminharam um tempo por uma estrada de terra coberta por folhas secas e então chegaram numa trilha feita de pedras. Os dois conversavam bastante no caminho, conversando sobre a vida na escola, no mundo dos monstros, seus hobbies, amigos e - lógico - duelos.

 

Os primos estavam presos em seu próprio mundinho comparando os estilos Najima e Hibiki e só pararam quando ouviram um barulho estranho vindo do templo. Eles viram que os arcanas estavam sitiando o templo e Jūdai sentiu um frio passar por todo seu corpo, ele olhou para o seu primo e ele já estava com suas duas armas, pronto para defender o local. Jūdai seguiu sua postura e desembainhou a Wildedge.

 

Os dois correram até a entrada, matando os Arcanas que estavam de prontidão. Tayō os matava com mais facilidade, uma junção de técnica e posse de armas de longa distância. Quando eles acabaram com os inimigos na entrada eles subiram as escadas do templo com arquitetura egípcia.

 

"O templo tem duas alas." Tayō lhe informou ao subirem as escadas. "Eu vou pela oeste." 'Nós devemos nos separar', Tayō nem precisou dizer essa parte para Jūdai saber o que eles deviam fazer.

 

Eles terminaram de subir as escadas e chegaram num tipo de pátio, a entrada mais para frente. Jūdai ficou encantado com a grandeza do templo, seus muros altos e os dois obeliscos - um preto e um branco. Tayō tinha ido para o seu destino e Jūdai foi pelo caminho oposto.

 

Ao entrar Jūdai derrotou um Pajem de Cajados antes que ele pudesse reagir e continuou a correr enquanto olhava um jardim interno com romãzeiras e um espelho d'água que ele percebeu que não dava para entrar. Estranho.

 

No próximo corredor ele achou mais três Pajens de Cajados. Ele se esquivou do primeiro e então pulou e cortou o arcana ao meio, os outros dois se aproximaram e Jūdai se lembrou da dica do Tayō, fazendo um Flare para afastar os dois e depois um mortal para trás de um deles, cortando o segundo. Jūdai chutou o bastão do último para desarma-lo e destruí-lo com um soco.

 

"Acabar com eles está ficando mais fácil." Jūdai falou consigo mesmo e andou até o final do corredor, achando um pátio interno com um poço no meio. Ele olhou para o céu, já estava escurecendo, então ele foi até o poço para encher o cantil e ouviu mais Arcanas aparecerem. Mais quatro Pajens de Cajados...

 

Jūdai acabou com todos rapidamente e então dois Cavaleiros de Cajados apareceram. Jūdai guardou sua Wildedge e resolveu lutar com Neos, provocando um deles logo após ficar em posição de luta. Agora sim uma luta desafiadora.

 

Um deles se aproximou para atacá-lo e Jūdai deslizou por baixo dele. Ele ia atacá-lo mas foi acertado pelo segundo Cavaleiro, dando uma cambalhota invertida logo depois de ter caído no chão. Ele subestimou a força dos dois juntos.

 

 _'Vou ter que desorientar um deles para poder atacar o outro.'_ Então ele jogou a Wildedge no mais perto e pulou na espada, usando-a como apoio para chegar no outro, foi aí que ele percebeu que se ele pisar com força numa superfície ele salta automaticamente.

 

Jūdai caiu nos ombros do outro Cavaleiro e arrancou sua cabeça rapidamente. O arcana caiu duro no chão e se dissipou, o outro já morto, Jūdai pegou a Wildedge que estava caída e a guardou na bainha, em seguida ele encheu o cantil. Ele olhou para o céu e viu a lua, e o brilho do sol iluminando uma porta que deve dar para a Suma Sacerdotisa.

 

Jūdai foi até a porta e tentou abri-la mas ela estava trancada com magia? Era isso mesmo, e para tirar a magia ele tinha que colocar uma chave. Parece que ele vai ter que procurar a tal chave, mas não agora, Judai estava muito cansado e dolorido para se mexer. Ele foi se sentar no poço para descansar e voltou a encher seu cantil, bebendo a água dele desesperadamente.

 

 _"Faça alguma coisa sobre essas dores Jūdai, não tem como salvar o templo nessas condições."_ Neos tem razão, ele nem sabe como conseguiu chegar aqui sem desmaiar na verdade. Aqua Dolphin disse que as frutinhas do neo-espaço podiam curar não é?

 

"Aqua Dolphin que frutinha pode curar minhas dores?" Jūdai já havia desprendido a bolsa e foi procurar pelas frutinhas, se perguntando se eles estavam organizadas ou misturadas e esperando pela primeira. Seria de muita ajuda se o Aqua Dolphin for um pouco mais organizado que ele.

 

 _"Sim Jūdai, huckleberries são ótimas para dores e machucados."_ Agora ou mais tarde ele vai ter que saber o que cada fruta faz. Ele procurou por elas mas havia esquecido de outro detalhe importante.

 

"Qual delas é a huckleberry?" Tinha vermelho, rosa, roxo, azul e preto. Cores muito próximas umas das outras, decorá-las vai ser um saco.

 

 _"Huckleberry é a preta."_ Jūdai pegou a frutinha preta e comeu, então ele começou a sentir a dor sumir gradualmente como se fosse mágica. Ele se levantou e mexeu os braços, depois as pernas, testando o efeito da frutinha e percebeu que sim, ela curou suas dores.

 

Jūdai foi sentar no chão e começou a se alongar, já que aparentemente quanto mais perto da Sacerdotisa mais forte ficam os arcanas e por isso ele deve se preparar para o pior, e não tem jeito melhor do que se alongar, de novo, não dá para ter um músculo torcido na hora da luta, mesmo que ele tenha se virado hoje mais cedo.

 

"Bem, a chave deve estar escondida por aqui...espero." Jūdai pegou uma fruta de sua alma para comer enquanto procurava pela chave no pátio. Ele procurou dentro de vasos, escondida nas plantas, entre os armazéns e então ele olhou para cima do portão. _'Talvez eu possa fazer parkour para chegar lá encima, aí eu pulo essa parte chata.'_

 

Jūdai foi até o portão e pulou, se pendurando na estrutura encima dele e em seguida pulou no teto da área através do portão. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver um muro alto que não dava para pular, até porque não tinha nada para se segurar mais uma inclinação voltada para ele no final do muro. Jūdai vai _ter_ que achar a chave.

 

Olhando em volta do teto para achar qualquer coisa que iria possibilita-lo de pular esse muro, Jūdai acabou achando uma esfera azul brilhante e achou que era mais um marcador, mas quando ele chegou perto viu que essa esfera podia se encaixar no portão - essa é a chave! Jūdai nem hesitou em pegar a pedra e desceu do teto, ele a encaixou no portão e esperou a magia sair, mas nada aconteceu.

 

"Ué..."

 

 _"Tem mais coisa Jūdai."_ Neos o avisou, por que nada pode ser fácil nesse mundo? O tempo está correndo...ele olhou pro céu e viu que estava escuro mas não estava noite ainda.

 

 _"Porque se fosse fácil os Arcanas teriam destruído tudo já."_ Justo. Jūdai abaixou a cabeça e os ombros em derrota e foi procurar as outras chaves, pelo menos elas devem estar nessa área e na anterior, então não tem muito lugar para achar.

 

Jūdai voltou para os armazéns que ele resolveu não checar e entrou no primeiro à esquerda, o mais perto do portão. Ele vasculhou cada prateleira e pote mas só achou comida. Em um dos potes ele viu balinhas de mel e pegou algumas depois de muita hesitação e convencimento dos seus amigos de que elas são ainda melhores que as frutinhas, e mesmo assim ele não pegou muitas e as guardou na garrafa.

 

No segundo ele viu livros e papiros e mais coisas inúteis. Só quando ele empurrou um baú foi que ele viu um azulejo diferente dos outros e tocou nele, descobrindo que era na verdade um botão. Após ter apertado o botão Jūdai ouviu um som barulhento do outro lado, como se alguma coisa pesada estivesse se mexendo. Ele resolveu investigar o barulho depois e foi ao terceiro armazém, onde ele apenas achou ervas e outros remédios que ele não pegou (pegar o mel sem pedir já foi demais).

 

No quarto e último armazém ele de novo viu vários potes guardados organizadamente nas prateleiras e foi procurar em cada um, dessa vez ele achou metais raros e pedras. Andando até o canto ele achou um baú que ele abriu, mas só tinha rubis. Jūdai quase fechou o baú até que de relance viu um rubi de corte diferente, quando ele foi ver a pedra percebeu que era um Marcador de Sangue; _'Só falta um!'_ Jūdai contou.

 

Agora que ele checou todos os armazéns ele foi para a fonte do barulho de antes. Jūdai voltou para o corredor e foi para a área a sua direita que ele tinha ignorado anteriormente, havia dois cômodos, mas só um estava com a porta aberta.

 

"Talvez esse tenha sido o motivo do barulho." Jūdai disse a ele mesmo ao ver que a porta do outro cômodo era de pedra. No momento em que ele pisou nessa área externa quatro círculos apareceram, um som estranho ressoou e Jūdai olhou para trás, tinha uma parede transparente obstruindo o corredor, ele vai ser forçado a lutar.

 

Os quatro eram pajens, julgando pela aparência simples, mas se são de Pentáculos ou Cálices ele não sabe, Jūdai vai ter que esperar um ataque.

 

Eles atacaram todos juntos à distância, uns com arco-e-flechas que vieram do nada e apenas um com magia.

 

São de Cálices.

 

Jūdai se esquivou das flechas mas foi pego pela bola de mágica e sentiu um de seus braços queimar. Ele resolveu jogar a Wildedge em um que estava usando o arco-e-flecha e conseguiu parti-lo ao meio, Jūdai pulou até sua espada e viu que as flechas eram teleguiadas (ainda bem que eram feitas de magia, porém.) e foi acertado por duas e caiu no chão.

 

Jūdai se levantou e agarrou o Pajem mais perto e o usou como escudo contra os dois arqueiros, matando-o na hora. Depois ele jogou o cadáver no outro arqueiro e deu uma voadora no último, começando a dar vários socos com a força do Neos no rosto dele. Jūdai ouviu o som familiar de quando os arcanas somem e usou o Arcana que ele estavam surrando como escudo, aproveitando a localização para pegar sua Wildedge. Ele esperou o corpo sumir para lançar a Wildedge na cabeça do último arcana.

 

Todos morreram e Jūdai foi guardar sua espada mas chiou ao pega-la, comendo a frutinha que Aqua Dolphin havia recomendado para curar sua queimadura, depois voltou ao seu objetivo inicial de procurar o resto da chave. Só para checar ele olhou o corredor e viu que aquela barreira mágica havia sumido, agora que ele estava seguro de que podia sair da área ele foi ver o cômodo que ele abriu.

 

Ele não sabia ao certo para o que que esse cômodo servia, mas foi procurar pela chave mesmo assim. Jūdai esperou achar uma parte da chave aqui (ele teve que achar um botão secreto para abri-la, afinal.) e depois de procurar muito ele achou um fragmento de pedra com desenhos intrínsecos e formato curvo e guardou a pedra na sua alma.

 

Jūdai voltou para o pátio e pensou onde poderia ter mais fragmentos da chave, o jardim foi sua primeira hipótese e ele voltou para o corredor para estudar o jardim. _'Como que eu vou entrar aí?'_ Jūdai estudou todo os cantos do jardim e fez um som surpreso ao perceber um poço idêntico ao do pátio perto dum mural, ele voltou correndo ao pátio e sincronizou sua alma com Aqua Dolphin.

 

_'Antes de irmos Jūdai quero lhe ensinar uma coisa.'_

 

_'Isso seria?'_

 

 _'Ecolocalização. Você vai precisar dela para navegar lá embaixo, considerando que deve tá tudo escuro.'_ Agora que ele mencionou...embaixo do poço deve estar preto mesmo, e não é isso que os morcegos usam para enxergar no escuro? Melhor aprender isso. _'Primeiro você emiti um som, a vibração desse som vai bater nas coisas e voltar em forma de visão para você, ela só não é colorida.'_ Ele brincou no final e Jūdai mergulhou no poço.

 

Ele nadou até não conseguir mais enxergar e usou a ecolocalização, Jūdai ficou parado por um tempo e de repente ele pode ver um túnel sendo feito a sua frente; _'então é assim que ela funciona?'_ Jūdai ficou impressionado com essa habilidade, será que ele pode usá-la sem o Aqua Dolphin? Provavelmente não, ele não conseguiria fazer aquele grito sozinho.

 

Jūdai nadou reto e achou um caminho à esquerda mas ignorou-o, preferindo uma coisa de cada vez. Ele continuou até ver luz e nadou mais rápido, subindo o que deve ser mais um poço (mas com certeza não o poço do jardim), porém mais curto que o poço por onde ele veio, indicando que essa sala é abaixo do templo.

 

Ele nadou até à superfície do poço e achou uma sala iluminada por tochas mais uma fogueira ornamental no centro. Quando ele saiu da água dois círculos apareceram e dois arcanas - dessa vez cavaleiros julgando pelos escudos - vieram, Jūdai não viu nada além do escudo e suspeitou que eram Cavaleiros de Cálices. O poço foi bloqueado, aumentando sua suspeita pois - até agora - só Cálices usaram magia.

 

Nem deram tempo pro Jūdai trocar de roupa e ele já teve que fugir das flechas de suas...bestas? Droga, e com tiro automático também! Jūdai foi pegar a Wildedge mas percebeu que ela não estava em suas costas e entrou em pânico, tudo isso enquanto fugia das flechas dos Cavaleiros

 

 _"A Wildedge está na sua alma."_ Neos explicou e Jūdai havia se acalmado e então pegou sua espada para se defender das flechas. Os Cavaleiros tinham escudos então ele tinha que tomar cuidado, mas como ele, eles eram imprudentes.

 

Quando os dois se aproximaram Jūdai derrubou uma das tochas e os arcanas recuaram graças ao fogo, ele se aproveitou da abertura para pular onde a tocha estava anteriormente e chutar o escudo no Cavaleiro que ainda estava atirando nele. Ele perdeu a balança e caiu, Jūdai tentou corta-lo ao meio mas ele se protegeu com magia e atirou nele mas Jūdai se defendeu, roubou a besta, pegou o arcana e arremessou-o na fogueira.

 

O outro Cavaleiro já tinha apagado o fogo e voltou a ataca-lo, Jūdai se escondeu na fogueira para estudar a besta - era parecida com suas armas. O arcana se aproximou e Jūdai começou a atirar nele com a besta roubada, mirando primeiro na mão para desarma-lo e depois no resto do corpo, mas ele se defendeu depois do terceiro tiro.

 

Agora ele sabe o que o Neos quis dizer com "muita estamina", esses caras não caem!

 

Jūdai chutou com muita força o escudo e o derrubou, atirando nele até ele morrer. Quando os dois morreram as bestas sumiram e Jūdai fez beicinho, ele queria continuar com essas armas. É nessas horas que ele sente falta da Burst Lady e da Lady Heat, suas meninas.

 

O fogo da fogueira havia se apagado e uma parte de chave apareceu em seu lugar, a barreira tampando o poço também sumiu. Jūdai subiu na fogueira e pegou a peça, que tinha um desenho diferente da outra parte mas parecia ser uma continuação, e a guardou em sua alma. Está na hora de checar aquele caminho divergente.

 

Jūdai voltou à água e desceu até o túnel, usando novamente a ecolocalização para saber onde está o outro caminho. Quando ele virou, ele teve que usar a ecolocalização de novo e dessa vez veio a imagem de uma escada mais um outro caminho à esquerda sem saída. Ele decidiu subir a escada e parou num corredor muito curto, no final dele mais um botão em forma de azulejo. Jūdai ouviu o som de engrenagens girando - o som vinha do beco sem saída - e foi checar, agora o beco sem saída tinha um túnel que terminava em luz, um outro poço!

 

Jūdai nadou muito rápido até à luz e viu que o caminho até a superfície era enorme, talvez esse seja o poço do jardim! Ele nadou para cima esperançoso, foi tão rápido que em segundos ele já estava na superfície observando o mural que ele não podia analisar do corredor, que estava bem ao lado, incluindo o corredor que Tayō passou. Falando em Tayō será que ele já está lá com a Sacerdotisa? Provavelmente.

 

O mural retratava uma pessoa deitando no espelho d'água e parando em outro lugar...

 

Legal.

 

Jūdai saiu do poço e voltou com sua roupa tradicional, então ele viu as romãzeiras e quis pegar os romãs maduros que estavam nelas e pegou quatro deles, guardando-os em sua alma assim como o resto das comidas. Ele procurou por todo o jardim por uma peça de chave mas nada, então ele olhou mais uma vez para o mural e teve uma ideia.

 

Ele ficou de costas para o espelho d'água e deitou-se nele.

 

O mundo começou a girar e a noite virou dia nos olhos de Jūdai, quando tudo ficou quieto ele percebeu que estava deitado, mas não estava molhado. Ele abriu os olhos e gritou de susto, pois o céu era o jardim do templo. Como? _Esse_ é o templo certo? Ele olhou em sua volta e viu que onde deveria estar o espelho d'água - onde ele está deitado - está seco. As árvores e a grama sumiram e foram trocadas por estátuas e cimento. Isso é muito estranho.

 

 _"Você está na Dimensão Diferente agora Jūdai. O resto das chaves devem estar aqui."_ Neos lhe informou. Dimensão Diferente? _Bota_ diferente nisso, agora que ele percebeu, o mural virou porta, e é pra lá que ele vai.

 

Ele abriu a porta e viu um cristal levitando no meio da sala, quando ele se afastou da porta o suficiente ela fechou sozinha e se trancou. Jūdai se preparou e desembainhou a Wildedge, um círculo maior que o do Cavaleiro pareceu e dele surgiu um arcana de aparência feminina, vestindo uma coroa com um véu e usando um cálice. Deve ser a Rainha de Cálice.

 

A Rainha levantou o cálice e raios laser saíram dele e bateram no cristal, refletindo o raio até ele. Graças ao seu reflexo rápido Jūdai conseguiu se defender com sua espada e ela refletiu o raio de volta para a Rainha, Jūdai foi até ela para dar um golpe final mas ela tinha um escudo de força que repeliu sua espada.

 

_"Destrua o escudo primeiro Jūdai."_

 

"Diz algo que eu não sei." Foi desnecessário, ele sabe, mas Jūdai esta frustrado demais pra pensar nisso.

 

 _"O raio é teleguiado."_ Foi uma pergunta retórica, e agora ele está totalmente ferrado.

 

Ela atacou de novo e Jūdai fugiu do raio, foi como Neos disse, ele é teleguiado. Quando o raio chegou perto ele deu cambalhotas no chão para se esquivar. A batalha continuou nesse ritmo de ela atacar com seus raios mágicos e Jūdai fugindo até ele perceber um padrão: ela levanta o cálice primeiro.

 

Jūdai ficou de frente pra ela sem se proteger, esperando a Rainha atacar, quando ela começou a levantar o cálice Jūdai mirou com a Wildedge e jogou a espada na sua mão, arrancando-a. Jūdai comemorou, pois isso significa que o escudo para quando ela ataca, depois ele correu até ela, agarrou o véu e passou o tecido pelo braço.

 

Jūdai puxou o véu e fez ela cair, então ele subiu encima da arcana e começou a socar até quebrar o escudo. Ela usou telecinese para desenrolar o véu de seu braço e jogá-lo na parede, depois pegando seu cálice com a outra mão. Jūdai saiu correndo até sua espada e esperou ela atacar para arrancar o outro braço, todavia, infelizmente, ela parou de levantar o braço para usar magia, dessa vez mirando o cálice na sua direção.

 

O golpe era diferente agora: três flechas que só param de persegui-lo se ele se defende com sua espada ou se lhe acertam. Jūdai notou que ela fica parada quando faz isso e resolveu correr em sua direção, mas ela é inteligente e se teletransportou para outra parte da sala. Porém Jūdai é mais e não só ele se defendeu com a espada como jogou a Wildedge em sua direção, matando a arcana.

 

O cristal rachou em várias partes e quebrou, revelando a terceira parte de chave, Jūdai pegou o item e saiu.

 

Ele voltou para o jardim e viu que o poço estava seco, ele desceu as escadas que tinham nele e - diferente do túnel da outra dimensão - andou pelo túnel iluminado. A parte que tinha um corredor minúsculo sumiu então ele decidiu ir para a sala secreta, ele chegou no corredor da tal sala e viu uma porta trancada com nenhum sinal de maçaneta ou de que dava para empurra-la. Jūdai suspeitou que ela deve abrir com um botão e foi em direção ao pátio.

 

Subir a escada é bem mais chato do que descê-la, e quando ele chegou perto da beirada ele esperava não ter que enfrentar mais arcanas.

 

O pátio não mudou muito, além do portão que virou mural. Jūdai foi verificar o mural e viu o desenho que deve ser da chave completada e tocou nela por curiosidade, traçando as linhas do desenho complicado que havia nela, terminando na esfera que ele já encaixou na outra dimensão e ela clicou. Ele ficou surpreso mas feliz, no final esse era o botão, ele só esperava que era para a porta secreta.

 

O corredor não existe...é, esse é o botão para a sala secreta.

 

Jūdai voltou para o túnel e seguiu até a sala secreta. Bingo! Ela estava aberta, lá dentro não era muito diferente da outra dimensão (tirando a fogueira, que não está mais aqui.) e tinha um outro mural. No mural tinha um enigma escrito, será que ele vai ter que desvendá-lo? Não custa tentar.

 

"Algo que lhe pertence, mas os outros usam mais que você...." Um enigma meio complicado. Jūdai ficou andando de um lado pro outro tentando descobrir o que isso significava. "É meu, mas os outros usam mais do que eu..." Primeiro ele teria que ver o as pessoas, principalmente seus amigos, usam mais do que ele, que deve ser dele...Jūdai foi até a inscrição, confiante, respirou fundo e respondeu.

 

"Meu nome." A inscrição brilhou e ele ouviu um barulho vindo de trás dele. O quadrado que estava no lugar da fogueira estava abaixando e Jūdai correu para ver o que estava acontecendo. O barulho parou e ele viu que o quadrado formou uma escada.

 

Ele desceu a escada e chegou na sala secreta. A sala parecia uma arena e um círculo apareceu, dessa vez o Arcana era mais robusto que o Cavaleiro, um Rei então. O cálice estava em seu escudo e ele tinha um bastão como arma, esse bastão é mágico provavelmente.

 

Ele atacou com seu bastão e Jūdai se esquivou.

 

_'Neos posso te jogar na luta?'_

 

_"Sim Jūdai."_

 

"Faça!" Neos saiu do corpo dele e foi lutar com o Rei, Jūdai se aproveitou da situação e andou de fininho até ficar atrás do Rei. Neos é um lutador formidável, se esquiva quando necessário e usa golpes que ele nunca tinha visto.

 

Jūdai ficou tão ocupado vendo a luta que não percebeu que os dois saíram do lugar inicial, ele se escondeu de novo quando percebeu que o Rei estava lhe procurando, lançando uma magia teleguiada que estava indo em sua direção. Ele se esquivou, ainda pensando em pedir pro Neos lhe ensinar alguns golpes.

 

Jūdai pegou sua Wildedge e decapitou o Rei, surpreendendo até Neos. Quando seu monstro olhou para ele Jūdai encolheu os ombros de modo cômico.

 

Um altar que só agora ele viu começou a brilhar e a ultima peça de chave apareceu, Neos voltou ao seu corpo e Jūdai foi pegar o último item.

 

Ele subiu correndo as escadas e andou pelos túneis para voltar ao o jardim. Já no jardim ele deitou onde era para ser o espelho d'água mas nada aconteceu. Jūdai abriu os olhos confuso e olhou novamente o céu.

 

"Agora que eu pensei, esse céu é como se fosse um grande espel-É isso!" Jūdai se levantou e tentou escalar o teto do corredor, talvez se ele tocar nesse 'céu' ele volta. Mas não adiantava como ele nunca conseguia escalar os pilares que sustentavam o teto do corredor. Depois da sexta tentativa ele desistiu e foi sentar um uma das estátuas, olhando em volta do jardim para ver se ele achava alguma coisa que o levaria de volta.

 

No jardim tinha nada além de estátuas: uma ave, um touro, um chacal e um hipopótamo. Um animal que voa, um animal de fazenda, um animal que caça e um animal que fica na água.

 

Água...

 

A água é como um espelho, talvez se ele achasse água no jardim, mas onde?

 

O hipopótamo.

 

Jūdai quebrou o pedestal da estátua do hipopótamo e como ele suspeitou água começou a sair dela. Quando não tinha mais nenhuma gota dentro da estátua ele deitou na poça e sentiu aquela sensação do mundo estar girando.

 

Ele abriu os olhos, viu o céu estrelado e se levantou com um chute pra cima, comemorando por voltar para a dimensão normal. Jūdai não desperdiçou nenhum segundo para sincronizar sua alma com Aqua Dolphin e pular no poço, ele nadou de volta para o pátio sem usar ecolocalização, resolvendo usar o tato para descobrir quando virar. Jūdai chegou no pátio e foi direto para o portão, colocando as quatro partes de chave e assistindo a magia se dissipar.

 

Jūdai correu pela área aberta do templo e subiu no altar na pressa. O altar era lindo, com o teto de vidro e as paredes de ouro, e dois pilares - um preto e um branco - mais uma porta atrás do trono dela. Quando ele chegou Tayō estava junto com dois magos, um de roupão vermelho escuro e outro de capa preta (que tinha uma roupa que lhe lembrava dos design da ala do templo em que ele estava _e_ a Dimensão Diferente.), Tayō viu sua chegada e foi até ele, aliviado.

 

"O que aconteceu?"

 

"Ela não acorda." Tayō explicou ao chegar nele e Jūdai foi até a Sacerdotisa. Uma menina baixinha, de pele morena, cabelo channel preto e ruivo nos cantos do cabelo. Ela era muito bonita, mas isso não importa agora.

 

"Por que ela não está acordando."

 

"Temo que seja uma maldição." O mago de capa preta disse.

 

 _"Use a frutinha de cor vinho Jūdai."_ Neos lhe informou e Jūdai buscou a frutinha, confundindo os três homens que estavam na sala. Jūdai achou a frutinha que lhe lembrava uma amora e a espremeu na boca da Sacerdotisa, depois de alguns segundos ela acordou e os primos comemoraram enquanto os magos ficaram aliviados.

 

"Você veio afinal." Sua voz estava fraca e Jūdai reconheceu ela, essa era a voz que disse pra ele onde estava a lenha! Jūdai olhou para ela e a Sacerdotisa confirmou, Tayō deu sua mão para ajudar a levantá-la e Jūdai a ajudou. "Obrigada aos dois por terem salvo o meu templo," então ela olhou para Jūdai que estava sentado ainda. "e por ter salvado a minha vida." Jūdai acenou com a cabeça e então perguntou.

 

"Afinal?" Jūdai levantou usando suas mãos dessa vez, a Suma Sacerdotisa virou o corpo em sua direção.

 

"Estive te observando desde ontem. Vi algo em você, o poder para destruir os Arcanas. Mas sua mente está embaciada em dúvida."

 

"Quero salvar meus amigos, mas os neo-espaciais me disseram que eu preciso da ajuda do Dragão Arco-Íris. Ele prometeu me ajudar, mas só se eu salvar um menino para ele, mas temo que não vai dar para fazer isso. O que que eu faço?" Só de jogar tudo isso pra fora foi um baita peso removido de seus ombros, mas e o resto dele? A Suma Sacerdotisa olhou para ele com um ar misterioso, sorriu e tocou em seu ombro.

 

"O que você quer fazer?" Ele não esperava por essa. O que ele quer- ele quer salvar seus amigos.

 

"Quero salvar meus amigos."

 

"Então salve o menino. Ele precisa de sua ajuda, e isso será bom para os dois"

 

"E meus amigos? E se não der temp-" Ela tocou seus lábios com o dedo.

 

"Você não sabe quanto tempo falta." Isso é verdade, até agora ele não faz ideia de quanto tempo ele tem para salvar seus amigos. Ele olhou para a Suma Sacerdotisa e o mago de roupão vermelho lhe trouxe um cetro, que ela deu para ele.

 

"Como agradecimento por ter me salvado estou lhe dando o Cetro dos Segredos, ele lhe permite ver um conhecido. Isso vai te ajudar a ter uma ideia do que esta acontecendo com seus amigos." Jūdai brincou com o cetro, impressionado com sua aparência.

 

O Cetro dos Segredos era feito de ouro com uma haste lisa, duas asas médias envolta de um encaixe, que tinha duas asinhas de ouro de costas para as asas médias e uma joia verde encima dele.

 

Jūdai ativou o cetro e viu Shō e Kenzan duelando e sorriu, mesmo com lavagem cerebral eles eram amigos. Então ele viu Manjōme e viu ele do lado de um homem de cabelo azul que estava conversando com jovem de cabelo vinho, quem são esses caras afinal? Depois ele viu o Misawa que estava duelando um cara desconhecido e Asuka estava duelando com um aluno. O que que estava acontecendo na escola? Tayō estava vendo o cetro com ele sem que Jūdai percebesse.

 

"Vocês vão ter que dormir aqui." Ela declarou de repente. "Leve-os para o quarto de hóspedes." Ela ordenou o mago de capa preta e ele pediu para que os primos o seguissem. As três figuras estavam sumindo de sua visão e seu outro servo continuou do seu lado.

 

"Ele é um bom menino, mexeu em todos os potes nos armazéns e não roubou um ouro sequer. Ele pegou um pouco de nosso mel, mas só com muita hesitação." Sua mestra acenou com a cabeça. "Diz, por que você não contou sobre o que os amiguinhos dele quiseram dizer com 'tempo'?"

 

"Deixe ele pensar que está correndo contra o tempo." Ela foi até o seu trono e se sentou, ainda olhando para onde Jūdai e os outros sumiram. "Deixe que sua maior preocupação seja a segurança de seus amigos."

 

\---------------------------

 

Tayō dormiu um tempo depois deles terem terminado sua conversa, aparentemente o mago de pele escura é o Mago Negro - um mestre das artes das trevas - e o outro é o Mestre da Dimensão Diferente - um mestre das artes da luz. Por sua vez, Jūdai não conseguia dormir, ele ainda estava acordado pensando no que a Suma Sacerdotisa disse.

 

_'Você não sabe quanto tempo falta.'_

 

Jūdai virou para o outro lado da cama e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela está certa - ele não sabe quanto tempo falta. O único jeito de saber é ajudando o Dragão Arco-Íris e ver no que dá.

 

Está decidido, ele vai resgatar esse Johan.

 

Por seus amigos.

 

Por ele.


	5. A Imperatriz Cultiva O Ódio

Já faz um dia desde a inauguração do Genex e vários duelistas vieram atrás dele achando que ele era uma presa fácil. Isso serviu de vantagem para ele, já que seus oponentes não esperavam que Shō tivesse uma mira impressionante. Nas lutas mano a mano ele usava uma versão mais obscura do Estilo Cyber, que consiste em mobilizar o oponente antes que ele possa fazer alguma coisa.

 

Agora mesmo ele estava sentado na cadeira em seu quarto, a única já que ele resolveu continuar no dormitório vermelho, observando a triliche que ele, Kenzan e Jūdai compartilhavam.

 

Jūdai...

 

Faz dois dias que Jūdai sumiu, e desde então ele sente como se algo estivesse faltando dentro dele. As coisas não lhe interessam, os alunos lhe enchem a paciência e ver Asuka e Majōme agindo como cães adestrados não tem a maior graça.

 

Shō olhou novamente para cama, dessa vez prestando mais atenção na cama de baixo. Ele lembra perfeitamente que tipo de pessoa Jūdai é, ele é um canalha que não está nem aí para como seus amigos se sentem se ele estiver feliz. Se ele gosta, dane-se o resto.

 

Mas... _quando_ Jūdai percebe que tem algo de errado, ele nunca descansa até arrumar tudo.

 

Shō franziu as sobrancelhas e tampou o rosto com sua mão, depois se encolheu na cadeira tampando escondendo seu rosto como um tipo de proteção.

 

Isso não faz sentido, Jūdai é o inimigo, não é? Ficar pensando nessas coisas só deixou Shō frustrado, escondendo mais ainda sua cabeça nos joelhos.

 

Jūdai...

 

Ele é...

 

"Aniki..."

 

\----------------------

 

Jūdai e Tayō foram guiados até a entrada do templo pelo Mestre da Dimensão Diferente. Quando Jūdai perguntou qual era seu nome ele simplesmente sorriu e disse que magos só contam seus nomes para àqueles que são muito íntimos, tudo bem então.

 

Os primos se despediram do feiticeiro e seguiram em direção à floresta, Tayō parando Jūdai no caminho para conversar. Os dois sentaram num tronco que eles acharam, um encarando o outro.

 

"O que você decidiu?"

 

"Vou salvar o menino," ele respondeu francamente. "fiquei a noite toda pensando como ele deve estar sofrendo e decidi que não conseguiria terminar a missão com isso pesando na minha cabeça." Tayō entendeu e olhou em seus olhos novamente.

 

"Você sabe onde ele está?" Jūdai acenou com a cabeça. Esse é um hábito típico do Tayō então ele não ligou tanto quanto ele normalmente ligaria, seu primo sempre quer ter a certeza de que está tudo bem com ele e seus irmãozinhos, antes que eles se metam numa furada.

 

"Você pode ir comigo?" Afinal invadir um castelo não vão ser fácil. Tayō sorriu mas seus olhos diziam 'desculpa'.

 

"Tenho assuntos a resolver." Jūdai queria se enxerir um pouco mas resolveu contra quando Tayō já se levantou. Ele ia deixar seu primo ir embora mas se lembrou de uma coisa muito importante de última hora.

 

"Você sabe de algum castelo que pertence a um Arcana?" Tayō franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Só pela sua reação Jūdai já percebeu que esse lugar não é coisa boa.

 

"O que que você quer com o Imperador?" Então o Arcana que mora lá é o Imperador? Será que ele é parecido com o Rei? Jūdai olhou nos olhos de Tayō e ficou sem graça. Droga, ele parece uma criança que foi pega fazendo travessuras.

 

"O menino está lá." Tayō suspirou e sorriu para ele, dessa vez um sorriso simpático.

 

"Então esse menino está realmente sofrendo..." Tayō concluiu. Ele olhou para o céu, então o chão e seus arredores - pensando. Seu primo estava receoso em contar a direção do castelo, aparentemente. "O castelo não está muito longe. Siga a trilha até chegar numa bifurcação, então suba. Creio que chegará ainda hoje." Jūdai agradeceu e ia seguir suas direções, mas Tayō o impediu.

 

"Como eu te conheço eu vou lhe dizer isso: você não tem armas apropriadas para enfrentar o Imperador. Ele vai matá-lo."

 

"Ele não vai. Eu tenho pessoas a salvar." Jūdai se despediu e seguiu a trilha, ele não andou muito até ouvir seu primo lhe chamar.

 

"E Jūdai," ele virou-se para seu primo. "Tome cuidado." Jūdai levantou um dos braços em sinal de vitória e foi embora, deixando seu primo pra trás enquanto o mesmo desejava do fundo de seu coração que Jūdai achasse uma de suas 'meninas'.

 

Tayō ouviu um barulho nas árvores e sorriu.

 

"Há quanto tempo você está aí?" Ele disse sem olhar para o menino que estava espiando os parentes agora pouco.

 

"O suficiente. Aquele era o Jūdai, não era?"

 

"Sim." Agora ele olhou para o moleque que estava encima da árvore, ainda sorrindo. "E ele tem luvas, pode ajudá-lo em meu lugar?" O jovem acenou com a cabeça e foi embora, pulando de árvore em árvore, escondido nas sombras.

 

"Bem Jūdai, agora você está em boas mãos."

 

\-------------------

 

Jūdai já estava saindo da área do templo e sentiu uma brisa passar pelo seu rosto. _'Nós nos veremos mais tarde.'_ A Sacerdotisa lhe disse e ele sorriu. Para ser sincero ele não se importaria em vê-la novamente, mesmo que ela era muito misteriosa pro seu gosto sua beleza compensava, e o Mestre da Dimensão Diferente era muito gentil e legal, só faltava conhecer o Mago Negro.

 

Ele continuou a andar ate achar uma área aberta, cheio de flores e um lago até maior que a do Dragão Arco-Íris. Seus olhos ficaram enormes com tanta beleza e Jūdai resolveu andar mais lento para absorver a atmosfera ao seu redor.

 

Tinham várias flores, muitas na qual ele nem conseguia identificar, mas elas deixavam tudo colorido. Jūdai foi até o lago para encher seu cantil e pode ver uma estátua num dos cantos do lago. Ele sincronizou-se com Aqua Dolphin e foi até o local, evocando três Arcanas no processo.

 

Três Pajens de Cálices. Jūdai se defendeu com sua espada e foi atacar o primeiro então percebeu como é difícil acabar com eles se não usar um golpe fatal. Mais flechas vieram em sua direção e ele rolou para se esquivar, matando o segundo Arcana por trás.

 

Ele voltou a cortar o primeiro que ele havia enfrentado e, felizmente, eles não conseguem fazer nada enquanto ele bate neles. O último atirou uma flecha nele e Jūdai se esquivou, acertando o próprio parceiro.

 

O terceiro Pajem recorreu a magia pura dessa vez e elas são mais fortes - se a queimadura que ele sofreu no templo servir de indicação. Ele fugiu do projétil a tempo e foi atacar o Pajem de Cálices, que nem conseguiu se defender. Jūdai passou a espada pela sua cabeça e ele se dissipou logo depois.

 

Jūdai retornou para a estátua, era uma anja usando uma máscara segurando uma espada que parece que saiu de uma rosa. Ele olhou para a rosa em seu peito e viu uma joia verde, será?

 

"Um Marcador de Magia!" Jūdai pegou o marcador e sentiu seu corpo absorver não só esse como o outro que ele havia guardado também, e só isso. Ele ficou decepcionado pois achava que sentiria alguma diferença no seu corpo, mas nada.

 

 _"Não se sente a Escala Kōka, já sua estamina..."_ Aqua Dolphin suplicou. Então ele vai ter que achar mais um Marcador de Sangue para ver o que acontece.

 

Jūdai voltou para a área principal e voltou a andar pela estrada, perguntando-se se dá para achar as frutinhas medicinais nesse mundo.

 

"Ei. Neos. Aqua Dolphin, tem como achar aquelas frutinhas aqui?"

 

_"Não."_

 

 _"Mas aqui tem ervas medicinais, mas o único que conhece elas é o Air Hummingbird."_ Um dos neo-espaciais pelo jeito.

 

Jūdai encolheu os ombros e foi procurar pelas ervas sozinho. Tem tanta flor aqui que ele provavelmente vai achar uma dessas ervas. Ele se agachou em um dos canteiros e começou a observar as plantas, entediado. Depois de alguns minutos ele esfregou o cabelo de frustração, ele não sabe nada sobre plantas, só sobre flores muito famosas - o resto é 'flor' e pronto.

 

Ele sentiu um vento muito forte soprar atrás dele e Jūdai virou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Do nada apareceu um pássaro vermelho humanoide com asas de anjo, o físico dele era idêntico ao do Aqua Dolphin. Talvez ele era o Air Hummingbird, mas não dá para baixar a guarda. Jūdai desembainhou sua Wildedge e o pássaro levantou os braços.

 

"Jūdai, calma." Então ele apontou para as flores atrás dele. "Você vai querer pegar aquela flor - a malva - ela cura qualquer incômodo." Jūdai ainda estava segurando sua espada, se agachando sem tirar o olhar do pássaro que era maior do que ele. Pegar uma flor sem olhar para ela é horrível e ele teve que seguir as direções do monstro na frente dele. "Você pode parar com isso? Eu não vou te machucar." Ele suspirou e tentou se aproximar de Jūdai, que levantou sua espada.

 

 _"Jūdai pare de criancice, esse é o Air Hummingbird."_ Neos deu uma bronca nele e Jūdai fez beicinho, ele é tão rígido quanto o Tayō quando ele quer.

 

Jūdai guardou a espada e Air Hummingbird abaixou os braços, colocando-os em seu quadril.

 

"Nossa você é teimoso não?" Ele deu sua mão para ajudar Jūdai a se levantar, os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo até ele voltar a falar. "Prazer, sou Air Hummingbird." Então ele entrou na alma de Jūdai, que começou a sentir seu corpo ficar leve.

 

O cenário em sua volta começou a sumir, sendo trocado por um céu azul. Não demorou muito para Jūdai começar a brincar no céu, voando em círculos ou reto, sem perceber Air Hummingbird olhando para ele com um ar de satisfação.

 

 _"Eu posso mostrar minhas habilidades para você, ou você pode continuar brincando por aí e aprender na marra."_ Jūdai parou de brincar e ficou quieto para escutar o que ele tinha a dizer, Air Hummingbird cruzou os braços e voltou a falar. _"Eu aumento a sua defesa temporariamente, e posso extrair o remédio das ervas que você encontra por aí."_ Ele deu uma pequena pausa. _"Quando sincronizamos te dou a habilidade de dar um segundo pulo, você também pode sugar uma certa quantidade de estamina de seus oponentes, e criar ventanias de acordo com o movimento de seu corpo."_

 

Boas habilidades, principalmente as dê sincronização. Espera, isso significa que mesmo que ele tenha pego as ervas, elas não serviriam para nada a não ser que encontrasse o Air Hummingbird? Sacanagem. E outra coisa, será que ele muda de roupa ao sincronizar com seu novo monstro? Melhor ver.

 

 _"Air Hummingbird. Sincronizar."_ Eles saíram desse mundo e Jūdai voltou para o mundo dos monstros, sentindo o mesmo clique que ele sentiu ao sincronizar com Aqua Dolphin. Ele achou que seu corpo brilharia vermelho, mas foi verde? Estranho, então não depende da cor deles.

 

Quando a sincronização parou ele não mudou de roupa, tudo bem então. Jūdai pegou mais ervas antes de continuar com a trilha. No meio do caminho ele quis testar esse "segundo pulo", o que é que ele seja, Jūdai pulou uma vez e caiu no chão então resolveu conversar com seu novo monstro para obter instruções.

 

'Pula e dá um mortal.' Foi a única coisa que ele disse e Jūdai tentou, mesmo que isso parecesse impossível. Ele pulou e no momento que foi dar um mortal ele sentiu como se alguma coisa o segurasse no ar muito brevemente, permitindo que ele desse um segundo pulo. Quando ele caiu Jūdai olhou para seu corpo impressionado, isso foi irado! Agora dá para se desviar melhor dos golpes dos arcanas.

 

Jūdai chegou na bifurcação e subiu como Tayō mandou, mas ao invés de andar pela trilha ele foi pelo mato, para poder passar despercebido. A subida era meio cansativa, às vezes ele até tinha que escalar pedras para continuar e quanto mais ele chegava perto mais escalada era necessária. Jūdai parou atrás de uma árvore para observar a entrada do castelo que, obviamente, era muito bem guardada.

 

Olhando pelo lado bom, não tinha nenhuma fossa envolta do castelo.

 

"Você não vai conseguir entrar pela frente, não importa o quão bom você é em duelo."

 

Jūdai se assustou e virou para a fonte do voz, já tirando sua Wildedge no caminho. Mas quando ele virou já tinha uma garra em seu pescoço, ele ficou paralisado, quase não respirando, mas se acalmou ao ver quem era o dono da arma.

 

"Taihi..." O menino um ano mais novo do que ele, e menor também - mas maior que Tayō - olhou para ele nos olhos, ele podia ser confundido com uma menina se ele quisesse.

 

O mais novo dos Najimas e seu primo mais chegado. Assim como Jūdai, Taihi prefere duelos mano-a-mano, porém algumas de suas armas são perigosíssimas, como a Wildcat que ele está vestindo.

 

Taihi estava com um sorriso enorme e abraçou seu primo bem forte, mostrando o quanto ele sentia sua falta.

 

"Eu conheço um outro jeito de entrar. É mais seguro e mais divertido." Nossa, como ele sentia falta dessa voz vivaz e feminina. Jūdai levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a palavra 'divertido' e Taihi deu um sorriso arteiro e acenou com a cabeça para Jūdai o seguir.

 

"Você conhece um menino chamado Johan?"

 

"Johan?"

 

"Cabelo azul, olhos verdes..."

 

"Mais ou menos seu tamanho?"

 

"Sim!"

 

"Acho que eu o vi. Ele foi trazido pra cá faz um tempo." Já faz um tempo que ele está aqui, e só ontem o Dragão Arco-Íris o sentiu? Jūdai se sentiu mal ao perceber isso. Dragão Arco-Íris não sabia desde o começo onde Johan está e mesmo assim ele quis tirar satisfação com ele.

 

"Há quanto tempo exatamente?"

 

"Acho que semana passada, uns dez dias talvez..." Taihi quase caiu e xingou o terreno em que eles estava andando. Olhando bem para ele, o terreno estava cheio de raízes aparecendo e estava acidentado. Às vezes as raízes era tão grandes que eles pulavam por ela como se pula uma cerca.

 

Taihi desistiu de andar pela terra e escalou uma árvore igual a um gato e Jūdai não podia deixar de pensar como isso foi fofo, seguindo seu primo depois que ele chamou sua atenção.

 

"Está vendo a muralha?" Ele apontou em direção ao castelo, de perto até que ele era bonito. "Tem guardas posicionados nos dois postos, temos que passar sem eles perceberem."

 

"Onde a gente vai parar ao descer a muralha?"

 

"Nos jardins do castelo. A imperatriz está sempre lá." Mais um Arcana forte então, não é a toa que Tayō mandou ele tomar cuidado. Taihi pulou para a próxima árvore e Jūdai seguiu seu exemplo, os dois foram pulando de galho em galho até chegar nos pinheiros que estavam praticamente grudados no muro.

 

"Vai ser chato entrar, considerando que ainda está claro." Jūdai disse ao olhar para cima, Taihi acenou com a cabeça e voltou a escalar a árvore. Jūdai foi atrás dele e os dois pararam perto do topo, de um modo que eles ainda pudessem se esconder.

 

"Precisamos criar uma distração..."

 

"Ou a gente pode infiltrar os postos e matar todo mundo lá." Jūdai propôs, vai ser mais fácil sinceramente. Taihi acenou com a cabeça e virou-se para ele.

 

"Mas primeiro tenho que te ensinar uma coisa, vai ser mais fácil acabar com os guardas usando essa técnica." Taihi desceu da árvore e Jūdai foi atrás dele. Nova técnica? Vamos ver como ela é. "Sua luva tem um espírito não tem?" Jūdai acenou com a cabeça. "Certos golpes podem ser feitos junto com o espírito dentro da luva, isso dobra a força do ataque." Isso soa útil, e estranhamente familiar.

 

Taihi respirou fundo e ficou na posição de luta do Estilo Najima, quando ele abriu os olhos ele deu um corte diagonal com sua neko-te e Jūdai pode ver o espírito da Wildcat fazendo o mesmo arranhão que ele. Jūdai ficou com o ar preso na garganta ao perceber que essa foi a técnica que Ed usou para nocautea-lo, então a peste realmente tentou matá-lo naquele dia.

 

"Entendeu?" Taihi o tirou de seu estupor e Jūdai mexeu a cabeça. "Primeiro você deve estar sincronizado com o monstro. Acho que você não pode estar sincronizado a mais de um monstro, porém." Ele adicionou. Jūdai foi perguntar isso aos neo-espaciais e eles disseram que só um neo-espacial pode estar sincronizado por vez com ele, mas Neos é exceção à regra, então ele pode ficar sincronizado ao Neos e a um neo-espacial de boa.

 

"A segunda parte é saber que golpes seu monstro sabe, você vai ter que aprender pelo menos um golpe. Quando você aprende-lo, evoque seu monstro na hora que for executar o golpe. Timing é tudo nessa hora."

 

"Como eu evoco um monstro?"

 

"Ele primeiro deve estar em sua alma, então você o libera com uma ordem." Jūdai tentou evocar Neos primeiro então, pois essa parece ser a parte mais difícil. Ele tentou uma, duas, três vezes e não conseguiu evocar Neos sem chamá-lo em sua mente, levando uma bronca do próprio em seguida.

 

 _"Sabe quando você tira alguma coisa do seu inventário? É meio que a mesmo coisa."_ Aqua Dolphin tentou ajudar.

 

 _"Você deve liberar o Neos."_ Air Hummingbird adicionou.

 

Jūdai fez como os dois disseram e ele conseguiu evocar Neos, Taihi bateu palmas, impressionado com a aparência do monstro.

 

"Agora você aprende qualquer golpe dele." Essa parte é mais fácil, ele já viu Neos lutar uma vez e ele luta com as palmas abertas, tipo corte de karatê, sempre.

 

Jūdai pediu para Neos lhe mostrar um de seus golpes, e ele e Taihi ficaram assustados ao ver que ele atravessou uma árvore com sua mão. Temendo por sua mão ele pediu por outro golpe, dessa vez Neos partiu uma rocha ao meio com sua mão e Jūdai percebeu que todos os seus golpes devem envolver cortes.

 

Fazer o quê?

 

Jūdai resolveu tentar os dois golpes, treinando primeiro no ar para depois tentar a técnica do Taihi na árvore. Os golpes são bem simples então treinar no ar foi muito rápido, agora era tentar atravessar a árvore. Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava com medo, um erro e seus dedos vão pro saco. Jūdai ia começar a fazer a técnica até Taihi pará-lo.

 

"Você não quer treinar a técnica no ar também? É mais seguro." Como ele não pensou nisso? E Taihi tem razão, melhor treinar a técnica no ar primeiro.

 

No começo tentar fazer o Neos vir junto com ele foi difícil, mas depois de algumas tentativas ele conseguiu fazer esse golpe duplo. Jūdai respirou fundo e se fixou no pinheiro a sua frente, ele tomou posição e quando atacou a árvore chamou Neos a tempo de atravessá-la sem que ele quebrasse seus dedos.

 

Jūdai irradiava alegria quando viu que conseguiu e Taihi foi comemorar se jogando encima dele, Jūdai pegou seu primo e os dois giraram umas duas vezes antes dele soltá-lo. Taihi se arrumou e olhou para seu primo, ainda sorridente.

 

"Parabéns Jūdai, você aprendeu a 'Investida Dupla'. Tenho certeza que enfrentar Arcanas agora vai ficar mais fácil." Os dois acenaram com a cabeça e Taihi olhou para a muralha, fazendo Jūdai olhar também. "Nós subimos as árvores e vamos por elas até cada posto, então subimos e matamos todos lá dentro. Sem fazer barulho, entendeu?" Jūdai mostrou que sim e já foi escalar um dos pinheiros, Taihi apareceu logo depois e apontou para o lado que ele ia, deixando Jūdai com a direita.

 

Jūdai foi seguindo o caminhos das árvores se guiando pela muralha do castelo, quanto mais perto ele estava mais difícil ficava olhar para o posto, ainda mais que ele vai ter que ficar no topo da árvore e então pular para chegar na muralha.

 

Jūdai ficou um tempo no topo da árvore observando os guardas em seu postos, esperando uma abertura para pular na muralha sem ser atrapalhado. Os arcanas ficavam para fora do posto o tempo todo e ele começou a ficar impaciente, é por isso que ele odeia missões de infiltração.

 

Ele estava quase invadindo o lugar mesmo assim até ver os guardas alarmados. Não tinha motivo para ele ficarem assim, depois eles correram na direção do outro posto e Jūdai percebeu que Taihi já deve ter se infiltrado e chamou a atenção desses guardas. Jūdai pulou no muro e matou um deles rapidamente com sua espada, chamando a atenção do outro. O guarda era um Pajem de Espadas e ele tentou atacá-lo, mas Jūdai se abaixou e sugou a energia do arcana como Air Hummingbird tinha lhe dito. Ele pode sentir sua fatiga indo embora e ficou surpreso, assim como o Arcana que teve sua energia roubada. O guarda foi atacá-lo e Jūdai se protegeu com o lado serrilhado da Wildedge, desarmando os dois e dando uma cabeçada forte no Pajem fazendo ele se dissipar.

 

Jūdai correu até o Taihi, com medo de que algo tenha acontecido com ele. No meio do caminho ele se encontrou com Taihi, que estava cansado e um pouco machucado. Jūdai lhe entregou uma huckleberry, Taihi estranhou no começo mas comeu quando Jūdai disse que essa frutinha cura dores.

 

"Os postos devem ter uma escada que leva pro térreo. Vamos." E ele correu até o posto que era para Jūdai invadir. Os dois chegaram lá e desceram a escada se escorregando nela, pulando no meio do caminho para não danificar suas luvas com o atrito. "Vou te dar cobertura, você tem mais chance de derrotá-los." Taihi continuou a correr e Jūdai teve que segui-lo.

 

Ele tinha se esquecido de como Taihi é rápido.

 

Os dois primos chegaram num portão cercados de heras e escalaram o muro vivo, pulando-o quando chegaram no topo. Taihi ficou para trás para vigiar o portão, deixando Jūdai com o trabalho de matar a Imperatriz.

 

'Ouvi dizer que esse jardim é um labirinto. A Imperatriz tende a ficar num lugar aberto, isso vai facilitar a luta.' Foi a última coisa que Taihi disse pra ele depois de ficar de prontidão na entrada do jardim (se ficar escondido numa moita serve...).

 

"Bem, esse é o jeito dele de fazer as coisas..." E não dá para ele arriscar ficando em aberto num castelo inimigo também.

 

O jardim tinha uma beleza sinistra, tipo uma boneca de porcelana, e era isolado do castelo, tipo uma sala privada. Taihi estava certo, esse lugar era um labirinto, mas como ele conseguiu essa informação vai além de sua imaginação, talvez humanos podem entrar aqui?

 

Depois de ter certeza de que ele não iria ter sua missão abortada por um Arcana que estava passando pelo castelo e resolvesse olhar pela janela, Jūdai pulou encima do labirinto - esse negócio de segundo pulo é uma dádiva - e brincou até seu destino, matando plantas assassinas e outras ameaças que ele encontrava no caminho, se perguntando como ele não achou até agora um jardineiro. Ainda bem para ser sincero.

 

Jūdai chegou no final do muro vivo e pulou para a outra parte, acordando ou assustando uma flor que liberou um gás venenoso. Ele inalou o gás e quase caiu do muro, apertando sua garganta que estava doendo. A dor passou pelos pulmões e Jūdai mal conseguia respirar mais, ele pode ouvir seus companheiros falando para ele comer uma frutinha violeta para se curar do veneno e ele o fez. Sentindo a dor passar, Jūdai saiu de cima do muro e parou do outro lado do canteiro de flores venenosas, caindo do lado de uma flor carnívora.

 

Ela tentou comer Jūdai mas ele matou a planta antes que ela tentasse alguma gracinha. Jūdai correu reto e pulou no primeiro muro que ele viu, achando a área aberta que Taihi tinha lhe contado. Ele correu encima dos muros, pulando quando necessário e matando tudo que entrava em seu caminho.

 

De repente um muro de heras começou a se formar, impedindo Jūdai de entrar na área aberta. Ele tentou acelerar mas nem isso dava, o muro se formava muito rápido e ele começou a entrar em pânico, ele _precisa_ entrar, por Johan.

 

' _criar ventanias de acordo com os movimentos do seu corpo.'_ Será que vai dar certo? Vale a pena tentar, e ele não tem escolha. Jūdai correu até as heras e pulou nelas, rodopiando para causar a tal ventania. O vento criado foi tão forte quanto o vento que Air Hummingbird criou quando os dois se encontraram e foi o suficiente para destruir a muralha de heras, Jūdai atravessou as heras e amorteceu o impacto da queda ao rolar no momento que tocou no chão.

 

Ele ficou de cara com quem ele julgou ser a Imperatriz: aparência de alien, um biquíni roxo e azul, uma capa transparente com espinhos azuis. Não tinha arma nenhuma.

 

Isso normalmente significa problema.

 

Ela estava sentada numa espécie de trono no centro do jardim, como se estivesse esperando por ele. Jūdai se levantou e começou a encerá-la enquanto ela apenas contemplava as próprias mãos. Ele estava observando seu corpo para achar a pedra vital e riu internamente ao olhar a única pedra de cor diferente na sua testa.

 

_'Esses Arcanas nem tentam.'_

 

"Esperava mais do jovem que assassinou o Mago. Você não parece ser tão forte." Ele disse num tom de desprezo que ele preferia não ter ouvido, todos eles são tão arrogantes assim?

 

"Diz, você é quem? Força Arcana II?" Já que o Tolo era zero e o Mago um, ela deve ser o dois.

 

"Sou a Força Arcana III - A Imperatriz." Ela se levantou do trono e se afastou dele. "Quando eu acabar com você, não vou matá-lo. Vou te trancar numa masmorra e te torturar. Igual ao que eu fiz com aquele _menino._ " Ela disse 'menino' com um desdém que o deixou com vontade de encolher o rosto. Jūdai abaixou o rosto e tentou controlar a raiva que ele sentiu dela, então começou a rir.

 

"Obrigada pela informação." Jūdai desembainhou sua Wildedge e a apontou para a Imperatriz. "Mais um motivo para me livrar desse seu rosto nojento." Jūdai realmente estava agradecido, ela deu _o motivo_ para salvar Johan.

 

Falar mal de sua aparência deve ter a ofendido e Jūdai só riu ao pensar nisso. A Imperatriz começou a brilhar então chamou um Cavaleiro de Cálices para enfrentá-lo.

 

O cavaleiro não poupou tempo para atirar nele com sua besta e Jūdai estava preso entre ficar alegre (pois ele vai poder roubar a arma dele) ou triste (pois as flechas são teleguiadas). Jūdai conseguiu se esquivar e a Imperatriz aproveitou esse momento para atacá-lo, os espinhos de trás de sua capa extraíram e foram atrás dele. O coração de Jūdai parou de bater por um segundo, isso parecia o cabelo-chicote do Tolo, só que com espinhos nas pontas. Ele conseguiu escapar da maioria deles mas um passou de raspão no seu peito e rosto.

 

Para um monstro semi-nu ela é forte.

 

_"Air Hummingbird aumente minha defesa."_

 

_"Certo."_

 

Os dois Arcanas continuaram a atacá-lo e, na maioria das vezes, ele se esquivava graças ao seu segundo pulo. Jūdai percebeu que os espinhos retrateis da Imperatriz vão todos de uma vez no mesmo lugar, o que facilita as coisas. Jūdai foi até o Cavaleiro de Cálices, se desviando das flechas quando necessário.

 

A Imperatriz chamou outro Cavaleiro de Cálices, deixando Jūdai inconformado com essa habilidade quebrada dela. O novo Cavaleiro e a Imperatriz foram atacar Jūdai mas ele usou o primeiro Cavaleiro como escudo, aproveitando para roubar parte de sua energia. O arcana morreu na hora e Jūdai roubou sua besta, e atirou no outro Cavaleiro.

 

Os dos atacaram de novo e Jūdai se protegeu das flechas e dos espinhos criando uma ventania poderosa com um moinho-de-vento contínuo. Ele correu até o Arcana mais fraco e se desviou dos projéteis com um pulo saca-rolhas, parando na frente dele e atirando com sua besta à queima-roupa. O Cavaleiro morreu e Jūdai roubou sua besta, se desviando do ataque da Imperatriz com um back handspring, depois uma estrelinha aérea.

 

Jūdai atirou num dos espinhos e cortou o mesmo - guardando a parte cortada em sua alma -, a Imperatriz gritou de dor e Jūdai voltou a atirar nela. A arcana usou seus espinhos para se proteger e ele correu até ela para cortar mais espinhos, novamente guardando as partes separaras em seu inventário.

 

A Imperatriz usou a distância entre os dois como vantagem para acerta-lo mas Jūdai se defendeu com um flare, fazendo ela cair no chão. Jūdai se distanciou com aéreos e esperou ela usar seus espinhos de novo, mas a arcana chamou dessa vez um Cavaleiro de Espadas, surpreendendo Jūdai. Ele foi atirar com as duas bestas mas uma sumiu antes que ele pudesse atirar.

 

A Força Arcana tentou atacar Jūdai enquanto ele estava destraído com o Cavaleiro mas Jūdai fugiu e cortou mais um espinho. Ele foi para cima do Cavaleiro e tentou desarma-lo mas ele se defendeu, quando a Imperatriz foi atacá-lo por cima, Jūdai pegou o Cavaleiro pelo escudo e se salvou, matando o arcana no processo.

 

Duas coelhos numa cajadada só.

 

Ela tentou chamar mais um arcana mas Jūdai atirou nela, parando o processo. Como ele havia interrompido seus planos ela foi atacar desesperadamente, lançando seu espinho em sua direção. Jūdai se desviou apenas por virar o corpo e se segurou no espinho. A Imperatriz retraiu sua arma, trazendo Jūdai até ela.

 

Jūdai cortou o último espinho e caiu encima dela com um chute no rosto. A arcana caiu dura no chão e Jūdai pegou um espinho de seu inventário, ele prendeu suas duas cochas na terra fazendo ela voltar a si. A Imperatriz gritou de dor e ele pegou mais dois espinhos, prendendo seus antebraços. Jūdai se levantou mas continuou encima dela, satisfeito com seu trabalho.

 

"Refresca a minha memória. Você não ia acabar comigo?" Jūdai perguntou de modo humoroso. Ela ficou o encarando com fúria nos olhos, tentando sair da prisão improvisada de Jūdai.

 

"Ele vai saber disso! Você não vai conseguir passar pelo Imperador!" Jūdai colocou a mão atrás da orelha para provocá-la, então pegou mais um espinho e atravessou o peito dela, fazendo ela gritar ainda mais alto do que antes.

 

"O Mago disse a mesma coisa e olha o que eu acabei de fazer." Ele agachou e a olhou nos olhos. "Diz," sua voz ficou mais séria. "onde vocês prenderam o Johan?" A Imperatriz estava gemendo, ainda tentando escapar, e continuou a encarar seu inimigo. Jūdai por sua vez pegou o último espinho, brincando com ele em suas mãos.

 

"Maldito seja você! Tomara que eles já tenham matado o menino!" Jūdai fechou os olhos e suspirou, saindo de cima dela para ter um acesso melhor de sua testa. Jūdai posicionou o espinho em sua mão antes de impalar a monstra que já estava lhe dando nos nervos.

 

"Resposta errada!" Ele disse da maneira mais alegre e sarcástica que ele pode e destruiu a pedra na testa da Imperatriz, matando-a no mesmo instante. No lugar de seu corpo uma arma apareceu, vermelha e preta com um ornamento dourado. Burst Lady!

 

Jūdai pegou sua arma de fogo favorita como se fosse a primeira vez que ele a viu. Ele só saiu de seu mundinho ao ouvir a respiração frenética de Taihi.

 

"O que foi?"

 

"Eles ouviram os gritos da Imperatriz. Logo logo esse lugar vai estar lotado de Arcanas." Ele se apoiou nos joelhos e parou para respirar. "Jūdai temos que ir..." Jūdai e Taihi ficaram sérios ao ouvirem barulhos de vozes. Ao mesmo tempo eles olharam para a porta que liga ao castelo e se encararam, já sabendo o que fazer.

 

"Me espere Johan. Já estou a caminho."

 

\-------------------

 

Normalmente ele acorda por causa de pesadelos, o mal tratamento que ele recebe de seus sequestradores, ou pela "cama" dura que ele é forçado a dormir, mas dessa vez foi o toque gentil de sua amiga que o fez acordar. Ele se levantou lentamente, gemendo no processo, e abriu os olhos aos poucos. Sua parceira felina já havia saído de cima dele e estava lhe encarando com olhos cansados, que mal afetavam a sua aparência fofa.

 

"Ruby...?" Sua voz estava horrível. O jovem encostou seu rosto na porta e não ouviu nenhum sinal de mudança, os guardas ainda devem estar de prontidão na sua cela. Ele olhou para a Ruby ao invés disso e ela já sabia o que ele queria perguntar, então acenou com a cabeça. Ótimo.

 

 _"Senti que a Imperatriz morreu faz uns minutos."_ Essa é provavelmente a melhor notícia do dia, ele não via hora daquela bruxa bater as botas. Mas sua comemoração foi interrompida ao ouvir passos que pertenciam a sapatos. Seu corpo gelou totalmente, não poupando nenhum segundo, ele voltou para sua cama sem fazer barulho e fingiu que estava dormindo.

 

"Como está o menino?" Ai essa voz! Como ele teme e odeia essa voz. Tão educada e tão cheia de si ao mesmo tempo, e tão juvenil. O jovem fechou os olhos com força, esperando que nada aconteça hoje, que ele apenas esteja de passagem e resolveu checá-lo, nada mais.

 

"Dormindo."

 

"Vai ser mais fácil então." Mais fácil para o quê? "O altar já está pronto, tomara que com ele conseguimos atrair aquele dragão." Ele reclamou e foi embora.

 

Então foi para isso que ele foi sequestrado e torturado? Para que eles possam atrair um dragão? Ele ficou em estado de choque após ouvir essa notícia e ficou desejando, do fundo de seu coração:

 

_"Por favor, que não seja o Dragão Arco-Íris..."_


	6. O Imperador Destroi As Esperanças - Parte 1

Os dois já estavam dentro do castelo, mais especificamente dentro de uma igreja, e depararam com um grupo de arcanas que estavam nela. Os primos acabaram com todos lutando juntos, sorrindo um para o outro ao terminarem de lutar.

  


"Johan deve estar nas masmorras, acho que elas ficam na torre fortificada do castelo." Taihi lhe informou e se preparou para enfrentar mais arcanas que vieram.

  


"Não acho que o Imperador vai deixar a gente andar de boa por aqui." Jūdai comentou e foi para cima de um pajem desconhecido, jogando-o para cima e atirando nele com sua nova arma. Depois ele cortou um arcana que tentou atacar seu primo por trás.

  


"Se acabarmos com ele vamos desmoralizar todos no castelo." Taihi se esquivou de um golpe e usou a investida dupla, Jūdai vendo pela primeira vez seu efeito num alvo vivo.

  


"Onde você acha que ele está então?" Jūdai atirou num arcana que apareceu na porta e o outro foi embora. Isso não é nada bom. Taihi ficou de frente para ele e apontou para a porta que o arcana fugiu.

  


"Vamos atrás dele primeiro." Jūdai ia insistir em saber onde estava o Imperador mas desistiu e foi atrás do arcana. 

  


Os dois subiram uma escadaria em espiral, parando numa sala que não dava para descrever. O arcana que havia fugido estava subindo mais uma escada mas Jūdai o parou com tiros, que o fez cair dela. Taihi foi até o arcana, um Pajem de Cálices, e subiu em cima dele, suas garras perto de sua garganta.

  


"Onde está o Imperador?" Ele estava sério, muito sério. Jūdai foi obstruir a porta dessa sala, ninguém merece enfrentar tanto arcana, depois ele viu uma estante e foi checar.

  


"Acabei de enviar um sinal para ele." O pajem tentou usar magia mas Taihi pressionou ainda mais suas garras, silenciosamente o desafiando a tentar. "Ele sabe onde vocês estão. Logo, logo ele matará os dois. Você vai ser o mais fácil." Jūdai já sabia o que aconteceria depois - Taihi fica agressivo quando é provocado. Jūdai achou um livro sobre marcadores e foi folhea-lo, quando ele guardou o livro o arcana já havia sumido.

  


"O quê que você acha que tem lá encima?" Jūdai apontou com o rosto para o teto, Taihi logo fazendo a mesma coisa.

  


"Quer ver?" Ele ainda estava meio bravo, dava para perceber por sua respiração. Jūdai acenou com a cabeça e os dois subiram a escada.

  


Eles pararam numa sala que tinha mais uma escadaria, levando para um área elevada  que tinha uma altar. Porém ele era diferente do altar do primeiro andar, que era típico de igrejas. Os primos acharam a sala estranha e foram ver o negócio de perto, Taihi até tocando na estrutura.

  


"Para o que você acha que serve isso...?"

  


"O de baixo tá na cara que é de cerimônia mas esse..." Seus olhos desviaram para a janela alta, onde ele conseguiu ver um grupo grande de arcanas indo para a igreja. Jūdai sentiu um frio passar por seu corpo e se aproximou da janela. "Taihi..., vem ver."

  


Taihi ainda estava estudando o altar mas parou quando ouviu seu primo chamar, ele pulou da área elevada e foi ver a janela. Ele estava tão preocupado quanto Jūdai.

  


"Temos que sair logo daqui." Taihi apontou para um conjunto de construções que tinham uma aparência bem mediana. "Está vendo aqueles prédios? Ali está as salas de ofícios. A estrutura mais bonita é o prédio principal..." E então ele apontou para uma torre que era maior que todos os outros edifícios no castelo. "As masmorras ou estão ali, ou embaixo do castelo."

  


"Você acha que o Imperador está no prédio principal?"

  


"Sim."

  


"Então eu vou atrás dele. Você procura pelo Johan."

  


\---------------

  


"Sinto que estão inquietos..." Ruby lhe avisou depois de um tempo, quando Ed Phoenix tinha ido embora. "Tem intrusos no castelo."

  


"Então você acha...?" Ele disso sussurrando, mesmo que os guardas provavelmente ainda consigam ouvi-lo. Ruby balançou a cabeça negativamente.

  


"Eles ainda devem estar na porta. Acho que os intrusos foram responsáveis pela morte da Imperatriz"

  


"Já gosto deles então." Johan então ficou quieto. Os corredores de pedra são ótimos para propagar o som e ele pode ouvir a agitação dentro da torre. Os guardas estavam alarmados, se juntando em bandos para procurar o assassino da Imperatriz e ele sorriu. Cada vez mais a concentração de arcanas no forte diminui, e chance melhor do que essa ele não teria.

  


Johan olhou para Ruby, sorrindo, e acenou com a cabeça. A felina se posicionou no chão e se concentrou, suas duas joias brilhando em tons diferentes, e num piscar de olhos tudo estava parado. Johan pegou Ruby nos braços, dando carinho na sua cabeça como agradecimento.

  


"Mais uma vez." As pedras na Ruby voltaram a brilhar e dessa vez Johan estava do outro lado da cela, de costas para os guardas.

  


Ele roubou uma das espadas e a usou para matar os dois Cavaleiros de Espada que estavam de prontidão. Ele mal aguentava o peso da espada - pois nunca descansara direito - mas não podia lhe dar o luxo de descansar, Ruby não consegue parar o tempo por vários minutos, cada segundo é precioso.

  


Johan saiu correndo em direção aos andares inferiores, Ruby seguindo ao seu lado levitando a segunda espada com seus poderes psíquicos, matando qualquer arcana que eles vissem. Já no quarto andar Johan pode ver que Ruby mal se aguentava em pé.

  


Ele quis protestar, Ruby não estava em condição de usar seus poderes mais ainda e se ela continuar ela pode desmaiar, e sem seu espelho compacto ele não pode força-la a dar uma pausa. Johan se sentiu mal por não poder fazer nada e parou para olhar a atividade dos arcanas fora da torre, convencido de fazer uma única coisa antes de fugir.

  


\----------------

  


Ele jurava que o tempo havia parado enquanto ele lutava contra hordas de inimigos dentro da cidadela. A parada repentina o deixou de guarda baixa e Jūdai foi acertado por um arcana.

  


Ele se afastou dos monstros sem tirar o olhar deles e agradeceu qualquer deus que ouvisse por ter tido a ideia de despistar os arcanas enquanto Taihi foi procurar por Johan, pois ele tem certeza que Taihi não daria conta. Jūdai sincronizou-se com Air Hummingbird, depois pediu para o mesmo aumentar sua defesa novamente.

  


Jūdai criou uma ventania ao rodopiar e conseguiu afastar a maioria dos arcanas, os que se manteram no lugar foram mortos pela Burst Lady. Ele aproveitou a situação para fugir pro primeiro prédio que ele viu. Já lá dentro, Jūdai percebeu que entrou na sala de armas, e foi ver as armas que sempre via os arcanas usarem.

  


Isso lhe deu uma ideia, e ele foi todo animado procurar as bestas dos Cavaleiros de Cálices, levando duas com ele. Jūdai ia pro próximo cômodo que ele encontrou mas parou ao ver armas que com certeza não eram dos arcanas: uma kaginawa automática (ele com certeza vai pegar essa), uma argola laminada, um arco e algumas facas.

  


"Será que eu pego?" Suas mãos já estavam na kaginawa, Jūdai já estava querendo essa arma no momento que olhou para ela.

  


"O mais importante é de quem são essa armas?" Provavelmente do Johan, mais motivo para ele pegar a kaginawa.

  


"E daí?"

  


"O arco não serve pra nada, mas o resto pode ser muito útil." Neos disse sem elaborar.

  


"Por que você acha isso?" Mesmo que Neos está sempre certo, ele quis saber o motivo.

  


"Você pode jogar essas facas ao invés de sua espada, por exemplo." Boa ideia, ele já estava cansado de jogar a Wildedge por aí. "E o chakram age como um frisbee, mas como você pode manipular o vento graças ao Air Hummingbird-"

  


"Ele volta!" Jūdai deixou o arco de lado, mas teve problema em equipar todas as armas no corpo. Se essas armas eram do Johan como ele conseguia fazer isso, e se elas realmente forem dele Jūdai não via a hora de enfrentá-lo num duelo amistoso.

  


E julgando pelas armas, Johan deve ter uma baita mira.

  


Voltando para sua trajetória inicial, Jūdai entrou no que parecia ser uma oficina de ferreiro e foi recebido com uma rajada de magia. Ele não foi rápido o bastante e teve o antebraço acertado, a queimadura típica do ataque algo que Jūdai não quis se lembrar. O jovem se recompôs atrás da porta, respirando fundo antes de entrar enquanto preparava as bestas que roubara.

  


Jūdai entrou na sala novamente e dessa vez atirando sem pensar duas vezes. Depois de acetar os três arcanas na sala ele parou para ver os danos que causou nas ferramentas. Não era muito então não vai chamar atenção. Numa mesa logo à frente Jūdai achou mais armas - desta vez espadas - e um bilhete que ele não conseguia ler, a língua diferente até do idioma no almanaque.

  


A oficina era ligada à sala de armas e só isso, ele vai ter que voltar.

  


Já na sala de armas Jūdai se encontrou com dois arcanas, que ao vê-lo pegaram rapidamente as armas de suas especialidades e partiram para cima dele. O primeiro - um Pajem de Espadas - quase cortou seu ombro, Jūdai esquivou-se para longe dos dois e atirou no Pajem. O Cavaleiro de Cajados que estava perto defendeu o Pajem girando seu bastão, criando um escudo, e depois virou o bastão a fim de atacar Jūdai.

  


Jūdai franziu as sobrancelhas ao sentir aquela vibração esquisita que emana das armas dos arcanas perto de seu rosto. Ele pegou o bastão e o passou para dentro de seu braço, matando o arcanas a tiros após abrir sua guarda.

  


Jūdai nem terminara de atirar quando viu que o Pajem de Espadas atravessou seu parceiro com a própria arma para feri-lo. Sem pensar duas vezes, Jūdai abaixou-se numa velocidade que o imprecionara, e quando o corpo do Cavaleiro sumiu, ele lançou o Pajem para cima com sua espada e o matou atirando com suas duas bestas.

  


Jūdai abriu a porta e a dor no seu braço voltou com tudo. Mexendo em sua bolsa, seus olhos procuravam pela cor azul da blueberry, enfiando uma na boca sem cerimônias quando ele bateu os olhos no grupo.

  


Tomara que Taihi esteja numa situação melhor.

  


\---------------------

  


Sua situação não poderia estar pior.

  


Era difícil respirar, mas ele tinha que prender a respiração senão ele seria notado. Seu coração estava batendo muito rápido, o barulho da batida tão alto que quase obstruía o som assustador do metal riscando na pedra e sapatos andando no chão. Taihi suava frio, maldita seja esses arcanas e seus sinais de socorro, e maldito seja Ed Phoenix por pegar esse sinal.

  


Taihi pegou seu espelho para olhar ao seus arredores e pode ver a arma que Ed arrastava no chão: uma foice, provavelmente maior do que ele, o cabo vinho e monstruos. Esse é provavelmente o famoso Blood-D e infelizmente não é sua única arma. Ele ouviu falar que Ed possui pistolas também, quantas ele não tem certeza, o número variava de duas a até seis.

  


Ele formulava um plano de fuga mas seus pensamentos foram atrapalhados bruscamente pelo som de porcelana e pedra sendo destruída.

  


"Vocês estão destinados a perder, então pare de se esconder ratinho." 'Ed está destruindo os pedestais' era a única coisa que sua mente dizia, seu corpo já à mercê do pânico. 

  


"Afinal," Mais um pedestal foi destruído. "não tem como enfrentar o destino." E com isso mais outro.

  


Taihi olhou para a porta em que Ed apareceu - a porta que ele está tentando passar - e seus instintos gritavam para ele sair daí e correr até ela, porque daqui a pouco Ed vai achá-lo. Taihi deu mais uma olhada na arma de Ed, uma foice, o que significa curto alcance.

  


Ele fechou os olhos e repassou as técnicas do estilo Najima em sua cabeça, com certeza existe algo para esse tipo de situação.

  


"Esse golpe põe sua vida em risco." Foi o primeiro aviso de seu pai. "Você deve ficar parado e esperar o oponente abrir sua guarda. É aí que você dá um golpe crítico, que pode lhe dar a vitória."

  


Taihi respirou fundo, essa era a técnica que ele procurava. O jovem fechou os olhos, concentrando-se no som dos sapatos de Ed que estava cada vez mais alto. Ele flexionou os dedos, preparando-se para uma técnica que se recusara a ensinar seu primo.

  


Ed quebrou o pedestal em que Taihi estava escondido e ele virou para ficar de frente ao seu adversário. Taihi ativou a habilidade de Wildcat e tocou na foice, mas nada aconteceu, Ed percebeu sua confusão e começou a sorrir.

  


"Conheça a arma do D supremo," a haste onde Taihi tocou começou a puxar sua neko-te, tentáculos frios correndo pela sua mão. "efeitos de armas não funcionam com ela." Ed pegou Taihi pela cabeça, apertando-a. Ele xingou na sua cabeça, então essa era a habilidade que deixava essa arma tão poderosa.

  


Mas a arma de Ed não era a única com dois efeitos, ele teria que arriscar e queimar os dedos, mas isso era nada comparado a morrer. A dor em seu crânio já estava insuportável, Taihi usou sua mão livre para agarrar o braço do Ed que estava segurando sua cabeça e queimou a área em seguida. Os dois se separaram e Taihi usou essa oportunidade para lhe dar uma rasteira e fugir.

  


O jovem estava exaltado, mal acreditando que conseguiu sair vivo de um confronto com Ed Phoenix. Ele continuou correndo, sem olhar para trás, até chegar na porta.

  


Mas, por que os deuses com certeza o odiavam, Ed já estava do outro lado da porta. Taihi não teve tempo de reagir ao soco que veio - um soco tão forte que fez sua visão escurecer - mas antes de desmaiar ele viu Ed, sorrindo triunfante.

  


"Eu te disse. Não tem como enfrentar o destino."

  


\----------------------

  


Ele estava quase arrastando seu corpo quando chegou na cozinha - que felizmente está vazia - e sentou-se num banco. Jūdai mal respirava e estava faminto, suas pernas queimando de dor. A voz de dentro de sua cabeça implorava para ele fugir, mas não tinha força para isso. Como ele vai enfrentar o Imperador e salvar o Johan nessa condição? Talvez os neo-espaciais podem ajudá-lo.

  


"Alguma fruta pra me tirar dessa?" Ele espera que eles tenham entendido. Jūdai franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir sua voz entre ofegos, ele precisa urgentemente de água.

  


"Nossa, nessa sua condição nem um remédio de malva te salva." Jūdai tomou toda água no cantil e exalou.

  


"Não diga Sherlock."

  


"Jūdai, julgando sua condição física eu recomendo romãs. Não só eles são deliciosos como também vão melhorar seu desempenho."

  


"Tudo bem." Jūdai tirou um romã e uma malva de sua alma. "Air Hummingbird, crie um remédio disso." O monstro em si saiu do corpo dele e foi preparar o tal remédio, enquanto Jūdai se concentrava em comer. Ele lembrou que tinha peixe grelhado ainda no seu inventário e resolveu comer isso também.

  


Air Hummingbird tinha terminado a extração antes dele terminar sua comida, Jūdai agradeceu com a boca cheia e seu parceiro voltou para sua alma. O remédio tinha um gosto horrível, mas seu efeito era rápido, e logo Jūdai já estava explorando a cozinha.

  


Dentro de uma cristaleira ele achou um marcador de sangue, o seu quarto, e se sentiu ainda mais vitalizado. Ele saiu do cômodo por uma escada e entrou num corredor onde tinha espelhos e colunas, mais uma parte elevada que só dava para alcançar fazendo parkour.

  


Jūdai foi até a porta e viu que estava trancada, depois se afastou para reparar nos detalhes dela: umas gravuras de madeira em formato de chifres elaboramos e rochas, cristais pequenos formando linhas entre as rochas e encima um cristal maior formando um círculo. A porta sem uma fechadura, muito menos uma maçaneta. 

  


Ele voltou a olhar o corredor em si, a sala sem janelas sendo iluminada por um lustre, também de cristal. Espelhos, cristais, uma porta que não pode ser destrancada por uma chave, uma sala sem luz natural.

  


Jūdai subiu numa coluna no final do corredor usando a kaginawa foi para a área elevada, onde ele só podia navegar engatinhando e achou uma chave, ele repetiu o processo no outro lado e achou moedas de prata mas resolveu não pegá-las. Ao andar pela área até chegar ao final do corredor Jūdai achou um tijolo frouxo e foi como se um botão tivesse ligado em sua mente.

  


Ele tirou o tijolo do lugar e viu que já estava anoitecendo, e como Jūdai não queria arriscar se a luz da lua pudesse ser refletida o jovem saiu de onde estava e foi para a porta. 'Isso tem que dar certo.' Jūdai atirou no lustre e o objeto caiu, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor ao fazer impacto no chão, e ali estava como ele suspeitou - um feixe de luz vindo do buraco na parede que batia no espelho do lado oposto.

  


Correndo para terminar o puzzle com medo que os arcanas tenham ouvido o barulho, Jūdai foi até o espelho que fica de frente ao que recebeu luz e virou a mobília até à luz ser refletida em outro espelho mais perto da porta. O corredor estava mais iluminado agora, e Jūdai pode ver onde estava pisando. Ele repetiu o processo mais uma vez e foi até o último no corredor, não só ele teve que virar o objeto até a porta, como também teve que inclina-lo até a luz bater no maior cristal da sala.

  


É melhor essa ser a chave para abrir a porta, porque ele gastou muito tempo e esforço nisso.

  


O cristal brilhou ainda mais e iluminou a sala inteira antes de abrir as portas, o primeiro instinto que Jūdai teve foi olhar para trás antes de seguir em frente, para a sala de jantar.

  


A sala em si estava ligada ao salão aberto que o adolescente suspeitou ser para festas por uma porta enorme feita principalmente de vidro - que também estava trancada. Essa sala pelo menos tinha janelas, adornadas com cortinas dignas de um castelo, duas mesas longas de madeira escura e uma cadeira no final da última que pertence ao rei.

  


Jūdai tocou em uma das cadeiras para traçar os dedos nos detalhes contidos nela: lembravam fogo, o tecido uma peça familiar com os do templo da Sacerdotisa. Ele olhou então para as cortinas e sincronizou-se com Air Hummingbird para criar ventanias com seu braço, fazendo um saquinho com moedas de ouro cair no chão.

  


"Será que eu pego?" Jūdai estava agachado, estudando o saco e depois se levantou, ficando de frente com um vaso de flores na mesa de jantar. Era um buquê de flores rosas e amarelas, e pelo menos isso ele pegaria se provasse ser útil.

  


"Uma hora você vai ter que comprar suprimentos." Neos tem razão, mas isso não é roubo?

  


"Que flores são essas?"

  


"Calêndulas e Rosas-mosquetas. Eu pegaria se fosse você." Jūdai pegou as flores, um enigma se servem de remédio ou comida, e foi para a outra mesa. Tinha o mesmo buquê neste lado também, mas ao tirar as flores ele achou mais uma chave, Jūdai analisou a chave e seus olhos pararam direto na porta. Sem perder mais tempo, ele foi à porta usar a chave, mas não cabia. Então ele usou a que ele havia pego primeiro.

  


O salão de festas era magnífico: os pilares de pedra lembravam rochas cruas com cristais correndo pelas partes mais fundas - como magma correndo pelo vulcão; Tapeçarias com o mesmo monstro do cantil dele e quadros que ele não consegue ver. Quanto mais ele olhava mais ele tinha certeza de que este castelo não pertencia aos arcanas - não importa o quanto a aparência dele gritava 'maligno'. Jūdai olhou para a cadeira num piso elevado para encontrar um arcana menor esperando por ele, Jūdai ficou em pose de luta e mais quatro arcanas surgiram.

  


Uma Rainha de Cajados, mais Cavaleiros do mesmo naipe. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi jogar o chakram seguido das facas e conseguiu ferir três com isso, mas como eles são de Cajados Jūdai sabe que só isso não é o suficiente.

  


A Rainha levantou sua naginata e o chão quebrou nos pés de Jūdai, terra e cimento prendendo seus pés no lugar. Seu coração passou uma batida e o jovem, tentando se soltar o mais rápido possível, começou a atirar na Rainha - que depois de três tiros começou a girar a naginata para formar um escudo. Os outros quatro Cavaleiros cercaram Jūdai, suas lanças prontas para perfurá-lo, ele passou várias possibilidades em sua cabeça e concluiu que roubar a arma deles seria a melhor.

  


Jūdai atirou no que estava no seu campo de vista à direita e agachou-se, depois segurou as quatro lanças pela haste e voltou a atirar no cavaleiro de antes se livrando de uma das ameaças. Os outros três soltaram suas lanças e empurraram Jūdai para frente, dois mantendo sua cabeça no chão fazendo um 'x' com suas armas enquanto o terceiro furava suas pernas.

  


Sua cabeça estava latejando de dor e suas mãos também foram presas pela mesma magia. Toda vez que Jūdai olhava para cima eles forçavam sua cabeça para baixo, mas ele pode ver que a Rainha se aproximava para decapitá-lo. Ele olhou novamente, esperando ela chegar mais perto e levantar a naginata, essa seria a chance perfeita de acabar com ela. A Rainha já estava de frente a ele, e como Jūdai previu ela ergueu a naginata, no próximo segundo Neos já havia saído de sua alma e avançado na Rainha, matando-a num único golpe.

  


Neos em seguida foi até o Cavaleiro que machucou suas pernas e terminou com ele antes que o arcana pudesse perfurar a cabeça de seu mestre. Jūdai aproveitou sua liberdade e decapitou o Cavaleiro da direita com o chakram, a dor em suas pernas o fez cair, mas Jūdai não poupou tempo em recuperar a Burst Lady e atirar no último Cavaleiro só para deixá-lo na defensiva e sugar sua estamina. Ele sugou a energia vital do arcana até a última gota e foi pegar uma lingonberry em sua bolsa para parar o sangramento em suas pernas.

  


Jūdai se levantou, tremendo e respirando pela boca, essa luta o deixou agitado mas ele estava longe de estar cansado. Confuso, o jovem começou a estudar o próprio corpo e se perguntou se era isso que o Aqua Dolphin quis dizer com 'desempenho melhorado'.

  


Ele saiu dessa sala maldita e andou por alguns corredores, ignorando as portas que ele via no caminho até chegar no que só podia ser o saguão principal. Jūdai olhou em volta e viu uma porta no meio das escadas e uma no andar de cima e decidiu subir as escadas. Felizmente dessa vez a porta estava destrancada e ele entrou num corredor com mais escadas, Jūdai revirou os olhos e suspirou, xingando o arquiteto desse lugar.

  


Pelo menos a vista era incrível, com estátuas de monstros com os mesmos padrões que o monstro no cantil, e era semi impossível ver o que estava embaixo das escadas. Jūdai se sincronizou com Aqua Dolphin e fez ecolocalização, descobrindo que existe nada além de estruturas de suporte, mas isso não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir e Jūdai pulou das escadas para ver o que tinha na área.

  


Ele jurava que sentiu uma bolinha quando fez a ecolocalização e ele quer acha-la. Depois de pouca exploração ele achou uma Marcador de Magia e voltou à escada usando a kaginawa, a arma em si o poupou de uma baita escalada ao prender-se na metade do caminho. Depois que Jūdai chegou no final do caminho ele beijou a kaginawa, agradecendo Johan por ter essa arma.

  


A porta à sua frente era gigante e estava trancada, não que Jūdai esperasse menos, mas dessa vez o que parecia abrir a porta não era uma chave, um artifício para enfiar na porta ou qualquer outro truque.

  


"Vocês sabem o que tem ser feito aqui?" Jūdai continuou olhando a porta desanimado, coçando o cabelo por mania mesmo.

  


"Parece que só pode ser aberta por magia. Só um arcana pode abrir essa porta." Jūdai suspirou e olhou pro chão, desanimado. Só pela aparência da porta já dá para saber que o cômodo atrás dela é importantíssimo.

  


"Não tenho escolha então," ele uniu as mãos na boca e olhou para baixo, então para a porta. "Vou ter que me livrar da porta." Jūdai bateu as mãos e desceu as escadas, convencido de achar explosivos.

  


\-----------------------

  


Quem é que seja que invadiu esse castelo é muito bom, pois ele viu ainda menos arcanas no térreo. Johan já vasculhou todos os cômodos do andar e até agora não achou o que ele está procurando, seu corpo gelou quando a possibilidade de seu pertence estar no castelo passou por sua cabeça, mas para ser sincero, faz sentido. O Imperador não é idiota e aquilo é muito importante para ele, lógico que estaria no castelo, possivelmente nos alojamentos do lorde.

  


Johan xingou bem baixo ao perceber que teria que voltar ao segundo andar para pegar um atalho dentro do castelo.

  


"Ruby, mudança de planos, estamos subindo." Ruby já estava perto da porta e olhou para ele confusa, com uma cara que dizia 'mas a saída é para lá!'. Johan apontou com a cabeça para as escadas e começou a subir, Ruby indo logo atrás.

  


"Posso saber por quê estamos voltando?" Johan se agachou para pegar Ruby nos braços e continuou a andar.

  


"Temos que achar a minha bolsa." Seu passo estava mais rápido agora, ele não tem mais energia para correr, mas ele espera que possa descansar nos alojamentos, nem que seja alguns minutos. Ruby olhou para cima para encara-lo, ele já sabia o que viria.

  


"Você finalmente sai, e quer ir para onde não só o Imperador está, mas também o Ed Phoenix? Esqueceu que é por causa dele que estamos aqui?" 

  


"É. Mas a minha bolsa está no castelo e eu não vou sair daqui sem roupa!" Sua voz tinha um tom de finalidade. Ele viu o castelo por uma janela e ficou bravo por não ter suas armas, isso seria tão fácil com a garra automática.

  


Ele chegou sem problemas no segundo andar já que Johan já havia limpado tudo na torre, o pior começa agora, que é infiltrar o castelo e ir para as câmaras pessoais. O adolescente já suspeitava onde elas poderiam estar, mas cada castelo é único, e o pior é que os arcanas não usam o lugar, apenas o seu sequestrador, o que aumenta as chances dele estar lá.

  


Johan agradeceu por já estar de noite, pois assim ele passa despercebido pelas áreas expostas do castelo, e se infiltrar fica muito mais fácil nessas horas.

  


"Consegue sentir o espelho." Ele sussurrou para Ruby. Suas orelhas começaram a se mexer rapidamente e seu rosto apontou para cima, à direita, e Johan nem conseguiu conter seu sorriso. "Sério? Na ala Oeste, onde nós estamos?" Ruby apenas acenou com a cabeça e Johan acelerou o passo, nem acreditando em sua sorte.

  


Os quartos eram um andar acima e as escadas eram perto da onde ele estava atualmente. No momento que Johan pisou no castelo ele entrou em modo furtivo, ele se escondeu na parede do lado do arco e acenou para Ruby após ver uns três arcanas vigiando a área. Ruby parou o tempo novamente e Johan passou direto pelos arcanas quando percebeu que eram Pajens de Pentáculos, se ao menos eles fossem de Cálices...

  


Ele andou por dois corredores antes de virar à sua direita e andar correndo nas escadas, que eram a coisa mais desnecessariamente complicada que ele já viu. O tempo voltou antes dele sair das escadas e Johan se assustou, se abaixando nas escadas quase instantaneamente, se ele tivesse seu arco-e-flecha agora isso seria tão fácil. 

  


Johan foi para a sombra se esconder, suspeitando que tenha um arcana sondando a área - era um Cavaleiro de Pentáculos. Se Johan roubasse a arma dele e o matasse o arcana faria barulho alertando os pajens lá embaixo, e como ele são rápidos acabariam com ele num piscar de olhos. A outra escolha seria pegar qualquer coisa como arma e acabar com ele, mas mesmo que seja num golpe ele mandaria um sinal de socorro para os arcanas lá de baixo e o Imperador, o jeito vai ser parar o tempo de novo.

  


Mas a questão é: vai dar? A Ruby já usou tanto sua própria energia quanto sua escala Kōka - que, só para constar, é enorme - a próxima pode ser sua última. Vale a pena arriscar?

  


Ruby lambeu seu queixo para chamar sua atenção e quando Johan olhou para baixo ela acenou, como se estivesse bem esgotá-la até a última gota de energia. Ele não sabe se fica grato ou xinga essa mania das feras de cristal de se sacrificar pelo próximo, mas não é como se ele fosse diferente. Afinal, não está ele aqui, arriscando a própria vida para providenciar à sua amiga um lugar de descanso?

  


Johan acenou com a cabeça, decidido em fazer essa pausa de tempo valer a pena. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi se aproximar, de fininho, antes da Ruby ativar pela (provavelmente) última vez o Ruby Happiness. Johan roubou a arma do Cavaleiro - uma lança curta de duas pontas - antes de matá-lo e foi atrás dos outros que devem estar em outras partes do hall, ele matou o segundo de perto e o terceiro ele jogou a lança, sua mira sendo seu ponto mais forte numa luta. 

  


Quando o tempo voltou ele foi até onde ele deixou a Ruby para confirmar suas suspeitas de que aquela seria a última vez que ela o ajudaria no castelo, ela virou uma pedra e o único jeito de fazê-la voltar ao normal é com o espelho. Agora para achar o espelho...

  


Ruby havia apontado para as janelas no canto, perto da frente do castelo, então ele foi para o primeiro quarto quando o hall dava uma curva.

  


Tomara que a bolsa esteja no primeiro quarto.

  


Hoje deve ser seu dia de sorte, a bolsa realmente estava no primeiro quarto. No cômodo trancado ele começou a mexer em sua bolsa, um objeto mágico que ele tinha ganhado nesse mundo e que só ele consegue usar. O primeiro objeto pego foi seu espelho compacto - um presente do Dragão Arco-Íris - e guardou a Ruby dentro dele, a primeira pedra na gravura do dito dragão na parte de baixo do espelho começou a brilhar fraco. Johan olhou vagarosamente para o objeto em sua mão antes de fechá-lo e ir pro próximo item.

  


Suas roupas favoritas, dadas a ele pelo seu pai antes de entrar na Academia do Norte. Johan se abraçou por um tempo, sentindo falta da sensação de algodão abraçando seu corpo. A próxima coisa a fazer é bolar um plano para ir até a ala leste sem ser notado, mas não de barriga vazia.

  


\----------------------

  


Essa deve ter sido a enésima vez que o tempo parou, quem é que seja que está fazendo isso deve parar, logo. Jūdai estava agora na biblioteca que fica embaixo da sala trancada de antes, não conseguindo avançar muito por causa dessas paradas de tempo, essas mesmas paradas afetaram seu desempenho de luta umas horas atrás e ele começou resmungar ao lembrar disso.

  


Jūdai mexia em alguns livros quando achou um bestiário, ele decidiu folhea-lo e achou um botão onde o livro repousava. O botão abria uma porta secreta e ele entrou na sala, nela havia vários livros sobre monstros que era mais específico que o seu almanaque mais o bestiário em suas mãos.

  


"Demônios, anjos, feiticeiros, bestas, betas-aladas, plantas, dragões, dinossauros, serpentes-marinhas, peixes, pyro, pedra, zumbis, máquinas...trovão?" Jūdai piscou uma, duas vezes e resolveu ignorar. Então ele olhou para um único livro num pedestal.

  


Ele era diferente de qualquer livro que ele já viu, ele era pesado e só a capa deve ser um quarto desse peso. Jūdai começou a abrir em páginas aleatórias, uma delas parou no Dragão Arco-Íris, uma outra no monstro que ele viu por toda parte no castelo (que só agora ele descobriu que se chama Volcanic Devil), e por ultimo um Marcador de Magia. Jūdai pegou seu quarto marcador com um sorriso enorme e sentiu seu corpo absorver as duas esferas de novo.

  


Jūdai voltou para o saguão e foi checar o mapa do castelo que ele achou na biblioteca,  do outro lado - o que no mapa era chamado de ala oeste - tinha um solário e dava para voltar à cidadela por ele. É aí que ele vai então.

  


Jūdai continuou a andar seguindo as instruções no mapa, e percebeu que nele tinha uma nota esclarecendo que a ala oeste era a área pessoal e que o forte fica posicionado nessa área. 'Talvez Taihi esteja aqui, e o Imperador também.' Uma parte dele queria achar o Imperador logo e limpar o castelo de uma vez, seria muito mais fácil (e seguro) achar o Johan desse jeito.

  


Quando ele estava no que ele presumir ser a ala leste o jovem quase não viu arcanas, esse não era o caso na ala oeste. O lugar era fortemente guardado, essa era a área privada afinal, mas uma voz irritante em sua mete dizia que era na verdade por causa do forte e agora, enquanto ele matava hordas de arcanas, ele se preocupara com a segurança de Taihi.

  


Jūdai parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta que o levaria para o solário, ele precisa descansar um pouco. Essa é a segunda vez que ele come uma sparkleberry em um dia, como que ele vai derrotar o Imperador está muito além dele.

  


O adolescente finalmente abre a porte se sentindo revitalizado e pronto para uma briga, ele só não esperava ser bombardeado com flechas. Seus reflexos fizeram-no fechar a porta no instante que uma flecha passou de raspão por seu nariz. Ótimo, um Cavaleiro de Copas e dois de Espadas, Jūdai se afastou da porta e preparou a kaginawa, pronto para desarmar o primeiro arcana que passar pela porta.

  


Ou quebrar, como o Cavaleiro de Espadas fez, Jūdai mudou de estratégia e passou a atirar com a Burst Lady mas o arcana se defendeu com seu escudo, Jūdai jurou que no momento que ele abrir a guarda ele testaria a Investida Dupla nele, essa técnica provou ser tão útil contra Pajens que ele nem acredita como ficou fácil enfrentá-los. O Cavaleiro de Copas que ainda estava no solário criou uma parede de magia logo atrás dele e Jūdai dispensou olhá-la.

  


O segundo Cavaleiro de Espadas apareceu enquanto o de Copas cobria os dois com sua besta. A primeira coisa que Jūdai fez foi se livrar do Cavaleiro de Copas nos tiros, se esquivando quando necessário dos Cavaleiros de Espada. Jūdai se sincronizou com Air Hummingbird e quicou no ar com seu Avian em seguida executando um Flare para despistar seus oponentes. Jūdai foi até o arcana de copas, desviando-se de seus golpes quando precisara e sugando sua estamina quando chegou perto.

  


Um dos Cavaleiros de Espada lançou-se contra ele e Jūdai aproveitou essa abertura para aplicar a Investida Dupla, o golpe foi tão forte que o seu escudo quebrou e seu braço foi dilacerado. Jūdai pegou sua espada e deu o golpe final, sentindo-se culpado de não acabar de vez com o arcana. O segundo cavaleiro chegou e Jūdai ficou em posição.

  


Jūdai partiu para cima, querendo desarma-lo o mais cedo possível, mas ele subestimou a força de um cavaleiro, e um de espadas para piorar. O arcana lançou a Wildedge para cima e o atacou com seu escudo, tirando todo ar de dentro de Jūdai antes do impacto jogá-lo para trás. Sua cabeça quase bateu numa mesa de centro e Jūdai xingou por não ter nada que aumente sua força.

  


Pelo menos ele pode equalizar.

  


Jūdai abriu os olhos, rapidamente enviando as ordens para Aqua Dolphin antes que o cavaleiro pudesse machuca-li ainda mais, e se levantou. O jovem pegou a dita mesa que quase lhe deu uma concussão e a jogou no cavaleiro, depois uma cadeira e outra até ele conseguir uma abertura e mirar a kaginawa no pescoço do Cavaleiro de Espadas. As garras afiadas do dispositivo rasgaram o pescoço do arcana que morreu num instante, Jūdai continuou olhando - perplexo - e depois olhou para a arma em suas mãos.

  


Quando ele encontrar o Johan ele vai mentir que quebraram a kaginawa.

  


Jūdai fixou seus olhos nos destroços de madeira e viu uma coisa brilhar, cuidadoso para não se machucar com farpas, ele mexia nas partes mais quebradas com o vento e no meio das mobílias ele achou seu quinto Marcador de Sangue. Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria ao ver a esfera vermelha e logo ele a guardou em sua pochete. O jovem pegou novamente o mapa, pois não via nenhuma porta de saída no solário (isso, e o cômodo ficava no primeiro andar.). O mapa diz que tem uma cômodo em baixo...

  


Jūdai empurrou os sofás e achou uma porta no chão, ele nem ligou muito para o que servia o cômodo de baixo, só que ele tinha uma porta que dava para fora, e por consequência, a cidadela.

  


Agora, os explosivos devem estar na sala de armas ou em um armazém. A sala de armas ele sabe que fica perto da igreja - que é no centro-oeste - mas e o armazém? Jūdai olhou novamente para o mapa, tomando cuidado para não ser visto por arcanas que estavam à espreita, e achou cinco, seis armazéns...

  


Jūdai ouviu o som de arcanas flutuando e se escondeu num arbusto na praça que separa o castelo da cidadela. Felizmente para ele, as plantas daqui pareciam muito mais inofensivas do que as do jardim da Imperatriz (será que a Luz afeta plantas? São seres vivos também.), e ainda melhor, os padrões se pareciam com um jardim francês. Jūdai olhou para o prédio a sua frente e resolveu entrar, torcendo para que não haja nenhum arcana lá dentro.

  


Pela a aparência da sala é um prédio de costura, e só de percebe isso Jūdai estudou suas roupas - a maioria com riscos e sua calça com dois furos graças àquele Cavaleiro de Cajados. Será que os tecidos nesta sala eram tão resistentes quanto aos de suas roupas? Ou será que o aumento na resistência delas é graças a magia? Melhor perguntar.

  


"Neos..."

  


"É um fio especial encontrado nesse mundo. Certos costureiros ainda adicionam outros ingredientes para dar aumentos aos tecidos." Ele ia perguntar como ele já sabia da pergunta, mas os neo-espaciais vivem em sua alma então...

  


Julgando a resposta do Neos ele diria que os tecidos nesta sala são tão resistentes, se não até mais que os de sua roupa. Então ele foi procurar por texturas que lembravam-no de suas vestimentas, essa roupa é muito boa e muito maneira para simplesmente jogar fora. Quando ele ficou satisfeito com seus achados Jūdai partiu para a sala de armas.

  


O caminho estava muito mais fácil nessa hora da noite, com a maioria dos arcanas dentro do castelo, mas a noção disso só o deixava mais inquieto. 'E se Taihi estiver lá dentro?' Ele tinha certeza que ia ter que salvar seu priminho também, ou seu peso na consciência não o deixaria em paz.

  


Infelizmente Jūdai não achou bombas na sala de armas, porém ele já esperava isso então suas expectativas não foram falsas expectativas. Uma coisa boa de ter varrido o lugar dessa vez foi ter achado uma escada que estava emperrada no andar de cima e só descia até a metade do caminho, o jovem usou sua kaginawa para subir, terminando o resto do trecho subindo nas escadas mesmo. Infelizmente nem no primeiro andar tinha bombas e dessa vez ele ficou decepcionado, agora ele vai ter que achar nos seis armazéns uma bomba.

  


A escolha mais lógica seria ir pro armazém perto da onde ele estava, pois lá deve ter outros objetos de guerra. Jūdai abriu a janela à sua esquerda e contemplou atirar na janela do armazém, não, isso só vai chamar atenção, então ele o vento para tentar levantar a janela. Pouco progresso, Jūdai xingou e usou sua espada para levantar a outra janela, contente quando ela abriu o suficiente para ele pular confortavelmente.

  


Jūdai pulou e ficou na janela, observando qualquer ação que poderia acontecer no armazém e atirou até matar num arcana que vinha checar a janela, achando a escuridão repentina estranha. O jovem se jogou da janela e foi procurar por bombas, também nada, Jūdai suspirou bravo e coçou a cabeça - nesse ritmo seus amigos já vão estar mortos - e olhou para o mapa novamente: uma botica perto da ala leste, será que ele acha algum químico explosivo? Qualquer coisa que tenha uma reação violenta ao calor serve. E aliás, se eles faziam remédios nesse castelo deve ter algum tipo de laboratório.

  


Mas primeiro antes de ir ele pegou um pote com tampa, se o químico estiver num frasco ou algo do tipo, ele pode usar o frasco para alguma coisa.

  


Jūdai seguiu as instruções no mapa, sempre andando nas sombras, até chegar na botica. Algo nela parecia mágico e ela também tinha bastante janela e uma porta com partes de vidro, vai ser difícil se esconder aí dentro. O prédio, outra coisa que ele tinha notado, era diferente dos demais prédios da área, seu arquitetura interior o lembrava do castelo, que parando para pensar tinha uma temática de vulcão. Jūdai foi se esconder nas bancadas, não querendo se dar o luxo de ser pego logo agora.

  


Foi quando ele começou a seguir um arcana com os olhos que ele reparou que uma das bancadas que não tinha vitrine tinha uma portinha mesmo assim, Jūdai abriu a porta para achar um mapa da botica, nele mostrando uma passagem que não dava para ver. Jūdai seguiu as direções no mapa até a tal porta invisível - do lado do estande que ficava atrás da bancada - e começou a estudá-la. Nada de mais.

  


Jūdai foi então estudar a loja - porque o que mais isso seria - e reparou em uns quadros, isso lhe deu uma ideia e ele foi tirar os quadros dos lugares. Bingo! Um dos quadros tinha um botão. Jūdai apertou o botão e viu a porta subir, revelando uma passagem, ele colocou os quadros de volta para não levantar suspeita e foi até a sala secreta.

  


Como ele suspeitou, era um laboratório. O adolescente foi ver os vários frascos nas prateleiras, tentando se lembrar de algum componente químico que explode ao ser aquecido. Seu olhos pararam numa prateleira com a escrita em vermelho e ele foi até lá, pedindo para o Neos traduzir o que tinha nos frascos.

  


"Aqui diz que esse é tão potente, que qualquer batida forte causa uma explosão se tiver em grande quantidade. A quantidade a ser usada em remédios é muito pouca."

  


"Qual o nome?"

  


"Nitroglicerina." Jūdai gelou, não era isso que é usado para fazer TNT? Ele olhou para chão, então para o garrafa, resignando-se à situação.

  


"Vai esse então." Jūdai guardou a garrafa em seu inventário, rezando para que os impactos que ele sofrer não afetarem o explosivo dentro de sua alma. Será que se ele morrer o Dragão Arco-Íris o traz de volta?

  


Jūdai voltou para o castelo pelo mesmo caminho que ele tinha feito na primeira vez, contente de ver que uma vez aberta a porta continua destrancada. Melhor ainda foi saber que não importava o quanto ele pulava ou se mexia, a nitroglicerina não reagia. Chegou a um ponto em que quando ele enfrentou um Cavaleiro de Cajados o monstro lhe acertou na cintura, seu medo foi tanto que a única consolação foi que ele levaria o desgraçado com ele na explosão mas nada aconteceu. O resto dos arcanas que ele encontrou Jūdai matava ou com a kaginawa ou com a Burst Lady, se desviando mais do que tudo dessa vez.

  


Jūdai chegou novamente na escadaria enorme, subindo as escadas com calma para poupar energia, no caminho ele prestou mais atenção para as estátuas para ver se uma delas dava para agarrar com a kaginawa. O castelo usava muito material escuro mas dava para enxergar e Jūdai concluiu que dava para se agarrar nas garras dos monstros. Já na porta Jūdai se agachou e tirou o pote de seu inventário, colocando cuidadosamente o líquido dentro dele e fechando a tampa, guardando a garrafa em seu inventário de novo. 

  


Jūdai desceu as escadas até ficar de frente com a terceira estátua gigante na sala, subindo nela de acordo com o plano é escalando até a cabeça do bicho esculpido na pedra. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi tirar o ar em volta de seus ouvidos. Depois, já com a arma pronta para atirar com sua mão direita, ele levantou o pote com um vento para cima, atirando no pote quando ele chegou na metade da porta. Jūdai protegeu seu rosto quando a explosão veio, e pelo estrago deve ter sido uma barulheira que ele tem certeza chamou a atenção do castelo inteiro.

  


Pela fumaça que subiu, a bomba destruiu a porta e o selo de magia. Jūdai novamente manipulou o vento para afastar a poeira e pode confirmar a destruição que a bomba causou, feliz de saber que seu esforço não foi em vão. Ele tirou o vácuo em volta de seus ouvidos para poder ouvir e começou a se aquecer, depois ele comeu uma das balas de mel dentro de sua primeira garrafa e desceu até a escada usando o pulo duplo e o vento para amortecer a queda.

  


Tinha escombros da porta desse lado e do outro, inevitavelmente mais do outro lado, um buraco enorme na porta onde dava para subir pulando duas vezes até. A antecipação o fazia tremer e Jūdai chacoalhou as mãos para pará-las, ele pulou duas vezes e conseguiu pegar no buraco então ele chutou a porta com os dois pés e deu um mortal para o outro lado. Jūdai parou nos escombros da porta e viu que sim, a maioria estava nessa sala.

  


A sala era redonda e enorme, as mesmas tapeçarias que ele tinha visto no salão estavam aqui, as luzes da lua refletiam no chão. Não era a sala do trono, já que este estava ausente, mas os detalhes colocados nela era digna de uma. Havia bancos longos separados um do outro, e tinha lâmpadas nas mesas em frente à esses bancos, que eram difíceis de ver e um no centro mais detalhado. Então isso é uma corte.

  


Jūdai prestou mais atenção no chão e seu coração pulou uma batida ao perceber que uma das luzes estava sendo atrapalhada por uma silhueta.

  


E então o som de palmas ecoou sobre a corte.


	7. O Imperador Destroi As Esperanças - Parte 2

Alguém bateu palmas.

  


Jūdai ficou em alarme e olhou para a janela no centro da sala, Wildedge já em suas mãos. Uma silhueta de um humano, menor do que ele, em pé segurando alguma coisa. Suas sobrancelhas franziram quando ele pensou na única pessoa que ele conhece que estaria do lado dos arcanas, sua expressão só virando uma de raiva ao ouvir sua voz familiar na forma de risada.

  


"Parabéns, você chegou até aqui. Estou impressionado." Só sendo surdo para não perceber o sarcasmo na voz dele. Jūdai agarrou sua espada mais forte, seu coração trovejando em seu peito.

  


"Não me diga que você ficou aqui esse tempo todo?" Jūdai o provocou para se acalmar e sorriu ao ouvir um 'tch' bem baixo vindo de Ed.

  


"Pensei que viria até aqui," Agora foi a vez dele de sorrir, "encontrei um rato no meu castelo e acho que ele pertence a você." Seu coração deu uma batida mais forte e seus olhos abriram ainda mais ao entender o que Ed estava insinuando. Ed levantou a coisa que ele estava segurando só para revelar ser o Taihi e seu corpo gelou.

  


"Quer ele de volta?" Ele começou a balançar o corpo em suas mãos como se fosse uma boneca de pano, e o jeito como o corpo de Taihi estava mole só o deixou com mais raiva.

  


"Desgraçado!" Ed arrumou Taihi em sua outra mão, a que estava segurando seu primo até agora foi até o seu queixo, estudando o rosto dele. Jūdai jura que se Ed fez alguma coisa com Taihi entre o tempo que ele o capturou e agora o pirralho não saia vivo dessa sala. Ed parou e foi olhar para Jūdai, um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

  


"Vou aceitar isso como um sim." Jūdai não entendeu ao certo o que ele quis dizer, mas quando Ed mexeu seu braço para trás ele percebeu. Jūdai guardou sua espada, seu coração ficando louco novamente - o idiota vai jogar Taihi no chão. Ele só pode olhar Ed arremessando Taihi em sua direção, quando ele se acalmou seu primo já estava voando no ar, Jūdai pulou e conseguiu pegar Taihi no meio da queda e Air Hummingbird o protegeu amortecendo o impacto com o chão.

  


Jūdai mal respirou e Ed já estava atirando. Jūdai jogou Taihi para fora da linha de fogo e se protegeu com seus braços, e viu cristais se formando em suas mangas mas não entendeu nada. Jūdai se levantou e evocou Air Hummingbird, dando a ele uma das orquídeas que ele pegou no templo do Dragão Arco-Íris. Mais tiros vieram, dessa vez diferentes, e Jūdai teve que adiar suas ordens.

  


"Dê isso a Taihi!" Jūdai parou de correr e começou a atirar no Ed, que saiu da janela para se proteger. Agora que a luz não estava o ofuscando Jūdai pode ver duas pistolas diferentes: uma com cristais a sua volta e outra feita com algum material verde escuro.

  


Ed apontou a duas armas em sua direção mas não atirou. Repentinamente elas brilharam e sumiram, assim como os itens que ele enfia em seu inventário e os cristais em seus braços explodiram. Uma dor aguda subiu pelo seu braço e peitos e Jūdai gritou não só de dor, mas também de surpresa. Air Hummingbird olhou para Jūdai, alarmado com o que acabara de ouvir, mas voltou quando percebeu que Taihi acordou.

  


Ed também olhou para o monstro e o menino deitado no chão e sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram. Ele já tinha uma nova arma em suas mãos (como ele não sabia, não tinha nenhuma arma em suas costas) e os olhos de Taihi ficaram enormes.

  


"Jūdai! Cuidado! Essa arm-"

  


"Shh." Ed falou na frente de Taihi. "Você não quer que eu traga o Dogma quer?" Isso foi o suficiente para calar Taihi e deixar Jūdai cismado. O que que têm numa arma para deixá-lo tão assustado? E o que o canalha fez com o seu primo para ele ficar tão amedrontado só de ouvir o nome dela? Independente do que seja, a arma que Ed tinha agora nas mãos era perigosa o suficiente para Taihi alerta-lo.

  


Ou tentar, já que ele foi ameaçado no meio do caminho.

  


Ed voltou sua atenção para Jūdai e brincou com a foice em suas mãos antes de quase arrancar sua mão fora. Ed continuou mirando em sua mão, Jūdai pegou o chakram e tentou fazer o mesmo com ele. O que ele não esperava era ver sua arma sendo engolida pela foice, Jūdai olhou horrorizado para a cena: enquanto o chakram era absorvido outras armas apareceram; espadas, flechas, facas. O que diabos era essa foice?

  


"Roubar a arma do oponente não é trapaça?" Ele brincou para despistar seu medo, era mais fácil lidar com sentimentos ruins dessa maneira. A foice de Ed já tinha voltado ao normal e ele mexeu os ombros.

  


"Não quando essa é a habilidade da minha arma." Ele ouviu isso direito? Habilidade da arma?

  


Ed fez um corte diagonal com a foice, esse primeiro golpe ele conseguiu se esquivar mas depois Ed soltou a mão traseira da arma e o acertou com a ponta - que também tinha uma lâmina, porém pequena. Não foi o suficiente para rasgar sua camisa, felizmente. Ed tentou corta-lo de novo mas Jūdai pulou para trás, ele materializou a arma verde e voltou a atirar em Jūdai.

  


Jūdai continuou fugindo e se esquivando até ver Taihi saindo pela janela. Essa foi a deixa para tomar a ofensiva, Jūdai pegou a kaginawa e mirou na mão dianteira. Ed era tão - senão mais - experiente que Jūdai e previu seu movimento, Jūdai reagiu depressa e atirou no antebraço dele, fazendo Ed largar a foice, que assim como a pistola que ele estava segurando se desmaterializou.

  


Ele aguentava a dor como um profissional e voltou a usar a pistola com cristais. Ele trocava de arma muito rápido, e isso estava provando ser uma desvantagem para Jūdai.

  


"A gente pode guardar armas no inventário?" Jūdai não foi rápido o bastante e cristais cresceram em sua perna. Se tinha uma coisa que Jūdai odiava sobre seus companheiros, era a mania deles de não dar informações.

  


"Armas são itens não são?" Ainda bem que pássaros normais não falam, mas infelizmente Air Hummingbird tem razão. Ed já estava atirando nele novamente, a vantagem de ter duas armas aparente na troca de tiros.

  


A arma verde doía como a magia dos arcanas de Cálices, já a preta era mais rápida e só machucava quando Ed a guardava. Jūdai já estava com cristais na perna e na mão direita, a esse ponto ele vai ficar coberto de cristais. 'Talvez esse seja o plano dele.' Faz sentido, pensando bem, é só cobri-lo de cristais e depois explodi-los, a dor vai ser o suficiente para desmaia-lo, aí Ed vai poder fazer o que bem entender com Jūdai.

  


Ele vai ter que destruir essa arma, o que significa arriscar ser coberto de cristais. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi se sincronizar com Air Hummingbird e fazer um saca-rolhas, o movimento do pulo criando uma ventania forte o bastante para fazer Ed ceder com os tiros. Jūdai se escondeu atrás dos bancos e voltou a atirar, dando ordens ao Aqua Dolphin ao mesmo tempo.

  


'Se os cristais explodirem, dê isso pra mim.' Jūdai tirou a garrafa com mel e a colocou no chão, evocando Aqua Dolphin logo depois.

  


Ed voltou a atirar segundos após a garrafa tocar o chão. Jūdai respirou fundo e se preparou mentalmente, o que ele vai fazer agora pode ser considerado estupido, mas ele não via outra maneira. Os tiros estavam prestes a tirar um pedaço enorme do encosto onde Jūdai estava escondido então ele pôs seu plano em pratica, ele começou a correr até as escadas - escapando da maioria dos tiros - e pulou duas vezes quando chegou no seu destino, isso deu distância o suficiente para ele dar uns três chutes no ar causando uma perda de balança no Ed.

  


Jūdai caiu no chão e foi correndo até Ed, que se levantou rápido demais pro seu gosto. Ele percebeu agora que se eles tivessem o mesmo número de armas os dois estariam a par um do outro, Jūdai sorriu pois isso o tornaria seu rival se eles não estivessem tão dispostos a matar um ao outro. Jūdai tentou agarra-lo mas Ed se mexeu pro lado, ele ia atirar mas Jūdai chutou a mão que estava com a arma de cristais, depois o socou usando a Investida Dupla, tudo isso enquanto sorria com um sentimento de satisfação. Finalmente vingança.

  


Ed não voou tanto quanto ele queria mas foi o suficiente, Jūdai foi até a pistola que ele derrubou e usou a Investida Dupla para destruir a arma. O jovem mais baixo começou a rir e se levantou, mostrando sinais óbvios de dor, e segurou sua pistola verde apontando para baixo, líquido verde saindo dela. Jūdai olhou para cena perplexo mas logo parou porque os cristais em seu corpo explodiram, dessa vez ele nem se importou em gritar, mas seus olhos estavam enormes. Como? Ele destruiu a arma certo? Isso não deveria estar acontecendo. Sua visão estava ficando embasada mas ele conseguiu ver: o líquido verde estava se transformando na pistola que ele acabara de destruir.

  


Essa batalha vai ser longa.

  


\-------------------------

  


Ele não sabe que remédio estranho foi aquele que Jūdai - ou melhor - o monstro do Jūdai, lhe deu mas com certeza Taihi não está reclamando, é como se ele tivesse morrido e então ressuscitado. Mas ressuscitado ou não ele ainda sente um corte em seu peito. Talvez ele não foi revivido, só salvo de uma experiência quase morte. Independentemente do que aconteceu Taihi tinha uma missão a cumprir, ele deve achar Johan e depois disso achar seu irmão Tayō, um de seus magos deve saber um jeito de tirá-lo do efeito do Dogma.

  


Só de lembrar da arma faz seu corpo tremer. Pela a ameaça do Ed mais o corte em seu peito Taihi pode deduzir que ele o cortou com o Dogma por precaução, e mais, Jūdai está enfrentando Ed agora e a chance dele usar a dita arma é grande. A explosão que Jūdai causou chamou a atenção dos arcanas, o que significa que eles estão no lobby esperando pelo sinal do Ed.

  


Ele deveria ter avisado Jūdai.

  


Taihi estava equipado com suas garras longas - a Cat Queen - pois ela se mostrou mais útil contra os arcanas. Ele continuou andando pelo forte e até agora não parou de franzir as sobrancelhas, para o lugar mais bem guardado de um castelo, não tinha tanto arcana quanto o esperado. Ou eles são convencidos ou Jūdai fez um baita trabalho chamando a atenção deles.

  


Taihi vasculhou todos os andares, chamando pelo Johan, seu coração pesando com cada resposta de silêncio. Quando via uma solitária (ele pode identificá-la ao ver uma porta no andar de cima onde não tinha no de baixo) Taihi voltou a ter esperança, talvez ele esteja nessa cela, ele quebrou a porta e abriu a portinha no chão, nada. Cada vez mais temendo o destino do menino Taihi continuou andando até chegar no último andar, onde ele achou uma câmara de tortura.

  


Seu corpo gelou quando ele viu sangue no chão e os instrumentos que estavam no cômodo. O jovem foi procurar qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dizer do paradeiro de Johan, ignorando o ar pesado que se fixou na sala. Será que Johan foi morto? Não, não pode ter acontecido isso, os arcanas que ele matou estavam procurando francamente todo canto do forte por alguma coisa. Então será que ele fugiu? Tomara.

  


Acreditando na melhor hipótese de que Johan tenha fugido melhorou seu espírito, não ter sofrido os efeitos do Dogma também ajudou bastante...

  


Taihi tampou o rosto com as duas mãos, de novo ele está pensando no Dogma e em Ed Phoenix. O que aconteceu com ele não fazia sentido, ele tem certeza de que Ed estava se recuperando do ataque de fogo da Wildcat, e mesmo que ele tenha se recuperado rápido, como ele parou do outro lado da porta sem Taihi ver?

  


Pensar nisso não vai ajudá-lo em nada. Taihi tirou as mãos de seu rosto e, ainda com os olhos fechados, respirou fundo. Quando ele abriu os olhos o adolescente foi até a porta, mas não saiu até pegar o bracelete de platina que ele viu na mesa de canto.

  


Pois por que não? Ed fez isso com ele então é justo que ele dê a ele um meio de se recuperar do Dogma.

  


\-----------------------

  


Os rastros de sangue já pararam faz um tempo, porém ele tem uma ideia de onde o moleque pode estar.

  


Ed ter vindo para o lado deles foi uma benção, os monstros dentro de suas armas tem habilidades incríveis, e quem imaginaria que sua arma favorita foi a ponte entre a Luz e a dimensão dos humanos? Mas desta vez não foi ela que fez o trabalho, foi Dogma, se a quantidade de sangue que ele viu servir de indicação.

  


O sacerdote não deve estar longe, ele perdeu metade do sangue. Chances são que ele está andando por aí atordoado, uma visão de assustar qualquer alma. O Imperador estava certo de que o menino não está morto, ele sentiria o poder dormente dentro dele ser liberado.

  


O cheiro de sangue era forte na porta que dava para a sala de música. Ele tinha que dar crédito ao menino, se não fosse pelo odor nauseante de sangue ele não saberia que ele estava aqui. Quando o Imperador entrou o adolescente estava assustado, segurando uma tosshoko (então ele ainda tinha armas), os efeitos da perda de sangue visíveis nele e os orifícios de seu rosto vermelhos. Então é por aí que o sangue escorre quando o efeito do Dogma é ativado?

  


"Você realmente achou que podia parar o tempo inúmeras vezes sem a gente perceber?" Seu Outro Eu cruzou os braços e ele voltou a estudar seu alvo, só atrás de suas roupas e a manga esquerda que se salvaram do sangue. O jovem sacerdote apontou sua arma para os dois.

  


"Eu vou sair daqui, nem que eu tenha que pular da janela." Ele começou a tossir devido ao sangue na garganta. Mas isso não está certo, ele deveria estar desmaiando agora, qualquer ser vivo normal faria isso.

  


A não ser que ele esteja se curando. Seu Outro Eu apontou para ele.

  


"Haha...Pirralho idiota," sua voz estava ficando aguda, ele está a um fio de fazer birra. "V-você realmente acha que eu vou deixar você escapar?! Depois de tudo QUE EU FIZ?" O Imperador entendeu a ordem silenciosa que veio com os berros e tentou agarrar o menino, mas quando ele conseguiu o jovem empunhalou sua tosshoko em seu antebraço arrancando sua mão fora antes que ele pudesse trazê-lo até os dois.

  


O arcana recuou o antebraço ferido e voltou a focar-se em seu objetivo, porém o peso de sua mão decepada empurrou seu refém pela janela. O Imperador tentou pega-lo como se o mundo dependesse - e depende - disso, mas suas garras só conseguiram arranhar as laterais de seu tronco e arrancar sua blusa.

  


O Força Arcana ficou parado olhando, a última peça de sua missão literalmente jogada pela janela. Ele só voltou a esse mundo quando seu Outro Eu começou a chamá-lo, impaciente. O Imperador foi até a janela ver se ele achava o moleque, torcendo para que ele não esteja morto, e se encheu de alívio quando viu ele andando junto àquela bola de pelos com poderes místicos.

  


"O moleque!"

  


"Fugiu..." Essa deve ter sido a primeira palavra que ele disse o dia todo, e ela foi o suficiente para deixar o outro Imperador bravo.

  


"PHOENIX!"

  


\-----------------

  


Já faz um tempo que Jūdai está apenas se defendendo e esquivando da espada e do bastão em que ela estava escondida, as roupas dos dois jovens cheias de arranhões leves. Essa luta lembrava Jūdai da primeira que eles tiveram, quando ele achava que Ed era um duelista normal, com intenções nobres que estava a par dele.

  


Quão errado ele estava.

  


Depois que uma troca de tiros provou ser inútil ambos os adversários resolveram trocar por espadas. Jūdai achava que a Wildedge teria vantagem - até que tem - mas a Double Dude é mais leve e consequentemente mais rápida, os dois estavam num impasse até Ed pular para trás e guardar a espada.

  


"Até que seria divertido continuar essa luta, mas eu tenho um trabalho a fazer," Ed bateu os pés e trocou os sapatos por patins, patinando por ele e indo até a porta. Jūdai tentou segui-lo mas Ed socou a parede, o tremor que esse movimento causou fez Jūdai cair. Ed balançou a cabeça negativamente, pulou no buraco e continuou sentado nele, um tom humoroso em sua voz. "Quanta insistência. Acredite em mim você vai preferir desse jeito." Então ele pulou até o corredor.

  


Jūdai se recuperou e correu atrás dele, o barulho vindo do corredor mais os gritos de Ed insinuando que ele está descendo pelos corrimãos e se divertindo muito. Jūdai passou pelo buraco e pulou nas escadas, convicto em chegar no Ed e terminar sua luta.

  


Ed pulou antes do corrimão terminar, fazendo uma manobra e abrindo os portões com um chute - Jūdai não tinha dúvidas de que aquilo foi uma Investida Dupla. Ele finalmente parou na grade e sentou em cima dela, sorrindo ao ver que Jūdai estava lhe perseguindo.

  


"Quando você ver o seu primo, diz a ele que eu mandei beijos." Ed se jogou do corrimão, isso deixou Jūdai voltar ao normal e fez com que ele pulasse o restante dos degraus. Chegando no lugar onde Ed havia se jogado, ele pode ver o moleque saindo do lobby, um Arcana maior do que todos que ele já viu esperando por ele no centro da sala.

  


Pensando bem Ed deve se amar demais para cometer suicídio. Jūdai comeu uma segunda bala de mel enquanto encarava o Arcana que também olhava para ele. Grande, robusto, seu braço se dividia em três antebraços e uma de suas mãos foi cortada fora, ditas mãos se pareciam com ganchos. Todas as joias na mesma cor, nenhuma se destacando mais que a outra, pelo menos esse fez um melhor trabalho.

  


Uma das mãos estava com sangue nas pontas, sangue que talvez pertencesse a um humano. Foi aí que Jūdai percebeu o arcaninha dentro de um tipo de bolsa e ele teve que segurar um riso, falhando epicamente.

  


"Quem é o neném? Que fofo!" O arcaninha reagiu imediatamente à indireta e isso fez Jūdai rir abertamente. É engraçado como ele se ofende fácil.

  


"Ne-neném!?" Ele bateu os braços na bolsa que o carrega. "Seu moleque nojento! Primeiro você mata a Imperatriz, depois meus subordinamos, então atrapalha meu plano e agora me insulta!? Não tem o que fazer não?!" Jūdai ainda estava sorrindo, então esse é o Imperador? Ele não esperava isso, mas com certeza não é uma decepção. Jūdai pôs o pé na grade e apontou a espada para o Imperadorzinho, um sorriso confiante em seu rosto.

  


"Na verdade eu tenho. Vocês sequestraram um garoto e eu quero ele de volta." Ele nem teve tempo para respirar quando o Imperador tentou agarra-lo com suas mãos. Jūdai teve que dar um mortal para trás, sua expressão uma de surpresa, ele não esperava pelos braços dele esticarem.

  


A mão destruiu a grade onde ele estava e isso foi incentivo o suficiente para Jūdai aumentar sua defesa. A primeira regra que ele pôs em sua cabeça foi 'não ser pego', defesa aumentada ou não aquilo deve doer um bocado. O Imperador apareceu na sua frente, suas asas abertas. Ele já deveria ter esperado por isso ao ver asas mas mesmo assim ele ficou boquiaberto, bem que o Tayō disse que ele era difícil.

  


E agora ele sabe o que ele quis dizer com 'não ter armas apropriadas'.

  


O Imperador pequeno estava rindo e o grande foi pega-lo de novo, Jūdai se esquivou e ele pode ouvir o pequeno reclamando.

  


Que mimado.

  


Jūdai pulou na parede e aproveitou o impacto para quicar por cima do Imperador. Jūdai tirou proveito de ter ficado de frente às costas do Arcana e passou a espada por elas. O Imperador, por reação, arqueou as costas e bateu no Jūdai com uma de suas asas. Jūdai caiu no chão, o impacto tão forte que fez ele perder o ar, ele tentou se levantar mas uma garra pegou sua coxa e o jogou pela porta à esquerda, na ala leste.

  


Suas suspeitas estavam certas, as garras machucam feio até com a defesa aumentada. Jūdai se levantou mais lento do que ele queria, seu corpo todo dolorido, e chiou ao mover a perna machucada. Uma dor aguda correu por todo o seu corpo com o simples movimento, sua calça foi furada, sangue saindo pelos buracos, a área atordoada e as pulsações de seu coração sendo sentidas pela perna. Jūdai conseguiu se levantar porém mal conseguia pisar com a perna direita, se ele não tivesse essa roupa era bem capaz dele ter perdido o membro. Jūdai fechou a jaqueta, por precaução, ele não pode deixar isso acontecer novamente.

  


O Imperador foi atrás dele e foi atacá-lo, Jūdai fugiu e concluiu que se desviar e aprender seus padrões de ataque são as melhores estratégias por ora. A primeira coisa que ele notou foi que o Força Arcana não usa mais de uma mão de uma vez, seus braços esticam e ele voa mais rápido com a asas. O monstro atacou ele de novo e dessa vez Jūdai atirou na pedra vermelha dentro da mão, não quebrou a gema como ele queria mas o Imperador recuou com a mão e atacou com outra.

  


Então ele teria que atirar nas pedras, mas quantas, umas quinze? Isso vai demorar muito e o Imperador vai mudar de estratégia, Jūdai sente isso.

  


Foi nesse momento que sua visão escureceu por segundos, sua balança comprometida, e o seu oponente tirou vantagem disso. Jūdai foi pego pelo tronco e só voltou com a consciência quando foi tirado do chão, ele se xingou por ter esquecido da perna e xingou novamente por ter perdido a espada. Sem dúvidas que foi instinto que agiu por ele quando Jūdai pegou uma de suas facas e a encravou no pulso do Imperador, ele o soltou mas tentou pegar com uma outra mão, mas Jūdai atirou nela antes que ele conseguisse pegá-lo.

  


Jūdai se curou e mirou no Imperadorzinho dessa vez e viu - perplexo - o quão rápido o Imperador o protegeu, se ele tivesse duas pistolas com ele agora ele poderia ter atirado em outra pedra do arcana. Jūdai tirou a kaginawa do cinto e voltou a se esquivar, pensando num jeito de atirar e fugir ao mesmo tempo.

  


O arcana voou em sua direção e Jūdai fugiu até a espada que ele acabara de avistar. 'E se o arcana pequeno for sua fraqueza?' Era um chute, mas valia a pena. Novamente ele tentou pega-lo, dessa vez usando três mãos, cada uma vindo de direções diferentes. Jūdai atirou na que vinha na sua frente e fugiu por pouco das duas que vinham dos seus lados, mais duas mãos vieram e ele atirou nas duas. A kaginawa era mais forte e rachou uma das pedras, logo logo seu braço direito vai ser inutilizado.

  


Jūdai atirou no Imperadorzinho, querendo provar sua teoria, e o Imperador o defendeu novamente. Jūdai concluiu que ele sempre vai defendê-lo e mirou a kaginawa na mão que ele viu o ferimento de faca, a kaginawa arrancou a mão fora e agora ele tinha duas mãos em cada braço. Isso deixou o Imperador furioso e ele abriu as asas ainda mais, gritando de raiva.

  


Suas mãos vieram bem mais rápido que o normal e Jūdai não arriscou atirar nas gemas dentro delas, preferindo fugir. Ele deu um mortal para trás e as quatro mãos vieram atrás dele, o movimento o pegou de surpresa - já que as mãos haviam antes quebrado o chão e levantado poeira - mas Jūdai conseguiu reagir rápido o bastante para segurar a Wildedge contra a mão que estava mais próxima de seu corpo, a espada passou pela mão e ela paralisou segundos antes das garras se fecharem em volta de seus braços. Só faltam mais três.

  


Ele foi forçado a abandonar a espada e a tomar uma nova estratégia, dessa vez ele vai se focar no Imperador e cortar sua cabeça, só assim para essa garras pararem. O arcana arrancou a própria mão fora e isso deixou Jūdai surpreendido, o monstro se livrou de um membro porque ele estava no caminho, isso diz muito sobre ele.

  


Isso, ou ele está usando a mão de isca.

  


O Imperador voou por ele mais uma vez, a velocidade com que ele executou isso fazendo Jūdai perder o equilíbrio. Ele não enrolou muito e correu até a mão, segurando o membro decepado no chão com o pé enquanto ele tirava a espada. A força com o que ele recuperou sua arma fez Jūdai cair no chão, ele ia xingar até ver a mão que passou por cima dele então Jūdai agradeceu por sua sorte.

  


Não só por ter se esquivado da mão, mas porque agora é a chance perfeita de executar seu plano. Jūdai pegou num dos braços do Imperador e cortou outra mão fora e foi se segurar num segundo braço, o Imperador retraiu os dois braços como Jūdai esperou. Quando ele chegou na distância certa ele se soltou e segurou no Imperadorzinho, pulando nele depois, Jūdai ficou um pouco acima da cabeça do seu alvo é ia acerta-lo com a Wildedge mas o Imperador o segurou a tempo. Jūdai sorriu mesmo assim.

  


"Neos!" O Imperador nem conseguiu reagir ao monstro que saiu de sua alma. Neos atacou o rosto do arcana e logo todas as suas pedras perderam brilho, Jūdai começou a cair mas Neos o pegou antes que ele colidisse com o chão. Quando Jūdai saiu de seus braços Neos voltou para a sua alma. "Obrigada parceiro." Jūdai tocou em seu peito e olhou para trás.

  


O Imperadorzinho ainda estava vivo.

  


\--------------------

  


Arcanas são monstros esquisitos. Eles estão entre orgânico e artificial, suas aparências vão de máquinas (como o Imperador) até criaturas vivas (tipo a Imperatriz). Quando você dá um corte superficial não sai nada, e quando o corte é profundo o suficiente para sair sangue sai uma coisa que não pode ser classificada entre os três estados da matéria. E é por isso que quando Taihi se deparou com um corredor cheio de sangue ele quase teve um colapso.

  


Pelas manchas na área não aconteceu uma luta, era uma poça média que caiu de uma altura considerável e uma marca de mão que se arrastou para se limpar. Olhando mais à frente Taihi viu gotas que diminuíam de tamanho quanto mais ele se afastava da poça. Seu corpo estava prestes a desmaiar, ele pode sentir isso, suas extremidades estavam muito geladas pois ele não sabia de quem pertencia esse sangue. Podia ser do seu primo, com um remédio daqueles ele podia muito bem ter se recuperado e ficado do jeito que Taihi o viu, mas também pode ser do Johan, e isso significa que ele estava sob o efeito do Dogma e talvez tenha morrido.

  


Sua cabeça começou a pesar e Taihi teve que se encostar na parede. Ed tinha cortado o Johan com o Dogma, e quando aquele idiota o cortou, ativou o efeito no Johan, pode ter acontecido isso, o que mais teria feito alguém perder tanto sangue de uma vez? Taihi fechou os olhos para se controlar, sua respiração já estava saindo do controle. Deve haver um jeito de se livrar desse efeito, deve ter uma maneira de sobreviver à isso, se não, ele é o próximo.

  


Taihi ainda estava se sentindo fraco quando levantou, mas ele precisava chegar ao fundo disso. Ele continuou a seguir a trilha de sangue que parecia não acabar, quanto mais ele andava mais ele tinha certeza de que foi o Johan que passou por ali, mais certeza ele tinha de que o jovem foi acertado pelo Dogma e menos calmo ele ficava. Era sangue demais e não tem como um ser humano sobreviver a isso, e Jūdai já teria se curado.

  


A trilha tinha parado e Taihi ficou perdido, ele estava no segundo andar seguindo uma vítima que tentou fugir. Johan não morreu no corredor, Taihi veria sangue no chão se esse fosse o caso, então ele deve ter entrado nas salas, faria sentido se ele quisesse se esconder, o jeito seria procurar em cada uma pelo corpo .

  


Foi na quarta sala - uma de música - que ele viu pistas de que Johan realmente era o dono do sangue, todavia o que Taihi viu na sala ele preferia não ter visto: a janela aberta com sangue no encosto, mais restos de uma blusa toda ensanguentada. Alguém o empurrou pela janela, pode ser que o corpo está lá em baixo. A pergunta é, ele tem coragem? Ele deveria, é o único jeito de confirmar, mesmo que em sua cabeça ele já tenha aceitado tudo isso, não tem como Johan ter sobrevivido a tudo isso. Taihi andou até a janela, temendo o que ele veria ao colocar a cabeça lá fora, quando ele chegou na janela ele estava com os olhos fechados, sem coragem para ver o que ele achava que estava lá. Porém quando ele olhou não viu nada, será que os arcanas pegaram o corpo? Tinha sangue no chão então talvez eles tenham.

  


Taihi se afastou da janela, sobrecarregado por tudo o que aconteceu. O jovem respirou fundo por um tempo, passando em sua cabeça como ele contaria ao Jūdai essa notícia e saiu da sala com o tecido sujo, Jūdai tinha que saber.

  


\--------------------------

  


"Hahahahh...moleque imbecil..." Ele estava fraco, morrendo, e ainda tinha força para falar mal dele. Então esse é o Imperador de verdade? "Você conseguiu me derrotar, e daí? Tem arcanas muito mais fortes do que eu por aí!" Jūdai rolou os olhos e se aproximou dele, se agachando depois.

  


"Escuta aqui, a Imperatriz disse que você a vingaria, e olha só. O que faz você pensar que isso me afetaria?" Os olhos dele estavam piscando rápido, ele tentou balançar os braços mas mal tinha força para isso.

  


"Dois exemplos não fazem uma regra...!" Ele começou a respirar de forma errática. "E quer saber? Johan morreu! O que me diz agora!?" Jūdai foi pego de surpresa mas voltou com a compostura, o Imperador só deve estar lhe provocando. Afinal, ele provou ser só fala e nenhuma ação até agora.

  


"Você está mentindo, é tudo blefe pra me provocar." Jūdai se levantou, meio irritado, lidar com esse arcana foi pior do que lutar com ele.

  


"E se for?!" Sua voz estava perdendo controle e Jūdai parou de lhe dar atenção, não vale a pena. "Pergunta para o seu primo, você não vai mais salvar seus amiguinhos. Dragão Arco-Íris não é a divindade benevolente que você acha que ele é." E aí ele perdeu o controle e riu como um maníaco. "Falhou, falhou... Você falhou Jūdai...!" Jūdai perdia a paciência com cada 'falhou' cantado que saiu da boca dele, e quando o arcana voltou a rir Jūdai enfiou a espada em sua cabeça, matando-o de vez.

  


Ele ainda estava segurando em sua espada, respirando fundo até se acalmar, quando o arcana se foi. Uma névoa branca se espalhou pela área e se dissipou depois de segundos, deixando para trás uma pistola. A pistola era branca e vermelha, com um desenho de fogo na ponta, a guarda do gatilho dourada e em geral ligeiramente afeminada, essa aparência que encantava as garotas de sua escola com a sua - como elas gostavam de chamar - mini saia só pode ser de sua Lady Heat.

  


Jūdai pegou a pistola e olhou para ela como alguém olharia para uma amiga querida que não via a muito tempo. Sua dupla de meninas está completa e ele não via a hora de acabar com os arcanas com as duas. Jūdai ouviu passos e seu sorriso logo saiu de seu rosto ao ver um pano cheio de sangue nas mão do Taihi, acompanhado de um olhar melancólico em seu rosto. Foi como se o tempo parasse e toda vida dentro do castelo sumisse, Jūdai duvida que estava respirando enquanto Taihi se aproximava dele, e ao olhar em seus olhos ele abaixou a cabeça, o sentimento de culpa forte demais até para ele suportar, e a mexeu pros lados.

  


Sua mente parou de funcionar ao receber a notícia, ele sabe muito bem o que essa expressão significava mas ele insistiu, o Imperador tinha que estar errado, Johan não pode ter morrido.

  


"Você tem certeza?" Sua voz estava falhando, pesada com todas as coisas que vão acontecer com a morte do Johan. Sua missão vai falhar, seus amigos vão odia-lo para sempre, ele não pode salvar o menino que estava sofrendo tanto, provavelmente sem esperanças de ser salvo, sua consciência nunca mais vai perdoá-lo. Taihi tem que estar errado, pelo bem de suas emoções.

  


"Você teria se visse o que eu vi." O vazio de sua voz foi indicação o suficiente de que ele não estava mentindo, Taihi lhe entregou o pano, que ao tocar ele descobriu que era tecido de roupa. "Isso tava na sala de música, junto à manchas de sangue na janela e sangue no chão fora do castelo embaixo dela. Sem contar no corredor, Ed o matou." Taihi não conseguia levantar o rosto, o que ele viu não deve ter sido bonito para ele reagir assim.

  


Ele não queria admitir, mas o que Taihi disse fez sentido. Isso explica porque Ed saiu de repente da batalha, ele tinha que ir atrás do Johan e ele o matou. Mas ele saiu pela porta principal, ele viu, e Ed não mataria alguém assim, ele acha, Ed parece ser do tipo que mata alguém depois de vencer um duelo, mas Johan não tinha armas então ele resolveu jogá-lo pela janela? Taihi mencionou um corredor, então Ed machucou o Johan e então o empurrou da janela? Mas por que eles matariam o Johan, porquê ele veio buscá-lo?

  


Jūdai estava perdido, como ele ia explicar isso ao Dragão Arco-Íris? Ele nem conseguia pensar direito, sua mente bloqueada pela cantoria constante do Imperador, se gabando que estava certo e jogando em sua cara que ele havia falhado.

  


Jūdai gritou.

  


\------------------

  


Seu sangue já havia sumido na correnteza do rio, sua visão ainda estava comprometida, mas dessa vez não pelo sangue mas pelas lágrimas por ter perdido sua blusa favorita, um presente de seu pai por ter sido admitido na Academia de Duelos do Norte. Ele foi tão idiota de ter usado essa roupa numa fuga, como ele vai explicar a ausência dela para sua família?

  


Ruby chamou sua atenção e ele saiu do rio. Ruby. Se não fosse por ela ele teria morrido naquela queda e seu esforço teria sido em vão, Johan se secou e colocou suas roupas extras: um shorts jeans, uma regata azul, uma camisa de seda branca e tênis de cano alto brancos, elas são bem mais resistentes que qualquer coisa que ele compraria na Terra e batem com seu gosto perfeitamente. O clima desse mundo no outono não era nada em comparação ao outono no país dele então ele estava confortável nessas roupas. Johan começou a andar e xingou quando viu o quanto ele ainda estava fraco, um movimento brusco e sua visão escurecia, seu corpo ficava tonto, porém isso não o fez desistir, desistir não era uma opção.

  


Johan tinha uma missão a fazer, e o melhor jeito de concluí-la era com o Cetro dos Valores. O objeto estava no vilarejo de Lekana e se ele não correr eles vão estar em perigo, pois Johan deduziu que aquela vila seria o primeiro lugar que os arcanas o procurariam.


	8. O Imperador Destroi As Esperanças - Parte 2

Alguém bateu palmas.

  
  


Jūdai ficou em alarme e olhou para a janela no centro da sala, Wildedge já em suas mãos. Uma silhueta de um humano, menor do que ele, em pé segurando alguma coisa. Suas sobrancelhas franziram quando ele pensou na única pessoa que ele conhece que estaria do lado dos arcanas, sua expressão só virando uma de raiva ao ouvir sua voz familiar na forma de risada.

  
  


"Parabéns, você chegou até aqui. Estou impressionado." Só sendo surdo para não perceber o sarcasmo na voz dele. Jūdai agarrou sua espada mais forte, seu coração trovejando em seu peito.

  
  


"Não me diga que você ficou aqui esse tempo todo?" Jūdai o provocou para se acalmar e sorriu ao ouvir um 'tch' bem baixo vindo de Ed.

  
  


"Pensei que viria até aqui," Agora foi a vez dele de sorrir, "encontrei um rato no meu castelo e acho que ele pertence a você." Seu coração deu uma batida mais forte e seus olhos abriram ainda mais ao entender o que Ed estava insinuando. Ed levantou a coisa que ele estava segurando só para revelar ser o Taihi e seu corpo gelou.

  
  


"Quer ele de volta?" Ele começou a balançar o corpo em suas mãos como se fosse uma boneca de pano, e o jeito como o corpo de Taihi estava mole só o deixou com mais raiva.

  
  


"Desgraçado!" Ed arrumou Taihi em sua outra mão, a que estava segurando seu primo até agora foi até o seu queixo, estudando o rosto dele. Jūdai jura que se Ed fez alguma coisa com Taihi entre o tempo que ele o capturou e agora o pirralho não saia vivo dessa sala. Ed parou e foi olhar para Jūdai, um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

  
  


"Vou aceitar isso como um sim." Jūdai não entendeu ao certo o que ele quis dizer, mas quando Ed mexeu seu braço para trás ele percebeu. Jūdai guardou sua espada, seu coração ficando louco novamente - o idiota vai jogar Taihi no chão. Ele só pode olhar Ed arremessando Taihi em sua direção, quando ele se acalmou seu primo já estava voando no ar, Jūdai pulou e conseguiu pegar Taihi no meio da queda e Air Hummingbird o protegeu amortecendo o impacto com o chão.

  
  


Jūdai mal respirou e Ed já estava atirando. Jūdai jogou Taihi para fora da linha de fogo e se protegeu com seus braços, e viu cristais se formando em suas mangas mas não entendeu nada. Jūdai se levantou e evocou Air Hummingbird, dando a ele uma das orquídeas que ele pegou no templo do Dragão Arco-Íris. Mais tiros vieram, dessa vez diferentes, e Jūdai teve que adiar suas ordens.

  
  


"Dê isso a Taihi!" Jūdai parou de correr e começou a atirar no Ed, que saiu da janela para se proteger. Agora que a luz não estava o ofuscando Jūdai pode ver duas pistolas diferentes: uma com cristais a sua volta e outra feita com algum material verde escuro.

  
  


Ed apontou a duas armas em sua direção mas não atirou. Repentinamente elas brilharam e sumiram, assim como os itens que ele enfia em seu inventário e os cristais em seus braços explodiram. Uma dor aguda subiu pelo seu braço e peitos e Jūdai gritou não só de dor, mas também de surpresa. Air Hummingbird olhou para Jūdai, alarmado com o que acabara de ouvir, mas voltou quando percebeu que Taihi acordou.

  
  


Ed também olhou para o monstro e o menino deitado no chão e sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram. Ele já tinha uma nova arma em suas mãos (como ele não sabia, não tinha nenhuma arma em suas costas) e os olhos de Taihi ficaram enormes.

  
  


"Jūdai! Cuidado! Essa arm-"

  
  


"Shh." Ed falou na frente de Taihi. "Você não quer que eu traga o Dogma quer?" Isso foi o suficiente para calar Taihi e deixar Jūdai cismado. O que que têm numa arma para deixá-lo tão assustado? E o que o canalha fez com o seu primo para ele ficar tão amedrontado só de ouvir o nome dela? Independente do que seja, a arma que Ed tinha agora nas mãos era perigosa o suficiente para Taihi alerta-lo.

  
  


Ou tentar, já que ele foi ameaçado no meio do caminho.

  
  


Ed voltou sua atenção para Jūdai e brincou com a foice em suas mãos antes de quase arrancar sua mão fora. Ed continuou mirando em sua mão, Jūdai pegou o chakram e tentou fazer o mesmo com ele. O que ele não esperava era ver sua arma sendo engolida pela foice, Jūdai olhou horrorizado para a cena: enquanto o chakram era absorvido outras armas apareceram; espadas, flechas, facas. O que diabos era essa foice?

  
  


"Roubar a arma do oponente não é trapaça?" Ele brincou para despistar seu medo, era mais fácil lidar com sentimentos ruins dessa maneira. A foice de Ed já tinha voltado ao normal e ele mexeu os ombros.

  
  


"Não quando essa é a habilidade da minha arma." Ele ouviu isso direito? Habilidade da arma?

  
  


Ed fez um corte diagonal com a foice, esse primeiro golpe ele conseguiu se esquivar mas depois Ed soltou a mão traseira da arma e o acertou com a ponta - que também tinha uma lâmina, porém pequena. Não foi o suficiente para rasgar sua camisa, felizmente. Ed tentou corta-lo de novo mas Jūdai pulou para trás, ele materializou a arma verde e voltou a atirar em Jūdai.

  
  


Jūdai continuou fugindo e se esquivando até ver Taihi saindo pela janela. Essa foi a deixa para tomar a ofensiva, Jūdai pegou a kaginawa e mirou na mão dianteira. Ed era tão - senão mais - experiente que Jūdai e previu seu movimento, Jūdai reagiu depressa e atirou no antebraço dele, fazendo Ed largar a foice, que assim como a pistola que ele estava segurando se desmaterializou.

  
  


Ele aguentava a dor como um profissional e voltou a usar a pistola com cristais. Ele trocava de arma muito rápido, e isso estava provando ser uma desvantagem para Jūdai.

  
  


"A gente pode guardar armas no inventário?" Jūdai não foi rápido o bastante e cristais cresceram em sua perna. Se tinha uma coisa que Jūdai odiava sobre seus companheiros, era a mania deles de não dar informações.

  
  


"Armas são itens não são?" Ainda bem que pássaros normais não falam, mas infelizmente Air Hummingbird tem razão. Ed já estava atirando nele novamente, a vantagem de ter duas armas aparente na troca de tiros.

  
  


A arma verde doía como a magia dos arcanas de Cálices, já a preta era mais rápida e só machucava quando Ed a guardava. Jūdai já estava com cristais na perna e na mão direita, a esse ponto ele vai ficar coberto de cristais. 'Talvez esse seja o plano dele.' Faz sentido, pensando bem, é só cobri-lo de cristais e depois explodi-los, a dor vai ser o suficiente para desmaia-lo, aí Ed vai poder fazer o que bem entender com Jūdai.

  
  


Ele vai ter que destruir essa arma, o que significa arriscar ser coberto de cristais. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi se sincronizar com Air Hummingbird e fazer um saca-rolhas, o movimento do pulo criando uma ventania forte o bastante para fazer Ed ceder com os tiros. Jūdai se escondeu atrás dos bancos e voltou a atirar, dando ordens ao Aqua Dolphin ao mesmo tempo.

  
  


'Se os cristais explodirem, dê isso pra mim.' Jūdai tirou a garrafa com mel e a colocou no chão, evocando Aqua Dolphin logo depois.

  
  


Ed voltou a atirar segundos após a garrafa tocar o chão. Jūdai respirou fundo e se preparou mentalmente, o que ele vai fazer agora pode ser considerado estupido, mas ele não via outra maneira. Os tiros estavam prestes a tirar um pedaço enorme do encosto onde Jūdai estava escondido então ele pôs seu plano em pratica, ele começou a correr até as escadas - escapando da maioria dos tiros - e pulou duas vezes quando chegou no seu destino, isso deu distância o suficiente para ele dar uns três chutes no ar causando uma perda de balança no Ed.

  
  


Jūdai caiu no chão e foi correndo até Ed, que se levantou rápido demais pro seu gosto. Ele percebeu agora que se eles tivessem o mesmo número de armas os dois estariam a par um do outro, Jūdai sorriu pois isso o tornaria seu rival se eles não estivessem tão dispostos a matar um ao outro. Jūdai tentou agarra-lo mas Ed se mexeu pro lado, ele ia atirar mas Jūdai chutou a mão que estava com a arma de cristais, depois o socou usando a Investida Dupla, tudo isso enquanto sorria com um sentimento de satisfação. Finalmente vingança.

  
  


Ed não voou tanto quanto ele queria mas foi o suficiente, Jūdai foi até a pistola que ele derrubou e usou a Investida Dupla para destruir a arma. O jovem mais baixo começou a rir e se levantou, mostrando sinais óbvios de dor, e segurou sua pistola verde apontando para baixo, líquido verde saindo dela. Jūdai olhou para cena perplexo mas logo parou porque os cristais em seu corpo explodiram, dessa vez ele nem se importou em gritar, mas seus olhos estavam enormes. Como? Ele destruiu a arma certo? Isso não deveria estar acontecendo. Sua visão estava ficando embasada mas ele conseguiu ver: o líquido verde estava se transformando na pistola que ele acabara de destruir.

  
  


Essa batalha vai ser longa.

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


Ele não sabe que remédio estranho foi aquele que Jūdai - ou melhor - o monstro do Jūdai, lhe deu mas com certeza Taihi não está reclamando, é como se ele tivesse morrido e então ressuscitado. Mas ressuscitado ou não ele ainda sente um corte em seu peito. Talvez ele não foi revivido, só salvo de uma experiência quase morte. Independentemente do que aconteceu Taihi tinha uma missão a cumprir, ele deve achar Johan e depois disso achar seu irmão Tayō, um de seus magos deve saber um jeito de tirá-lo do efeito do Dogma.

  
  


Só de lembrar da arma faz seu corpo tremer. Pela a ameaça do Ed mais o corte em seu peito Taihi pode deduzir que ele o cortou com o Dogma por precaução, e mais, Jūdai está enfrentando Ed agora e a chance dele usar a dita arma é grande. A explosão que Jūdai causou chamou a atenção dos arcanas, o que significa que eles estão no lobby esperando pelo sinal do Ed.

  
  


Ele deveria ter avisado Jūdai.

  
  


Taihi estava equipado com suas garras longas - a Cat Queen - pois ela se mostrou mais útil contra os arcanas. Ele continuou andando pelo forte e até agora não parou de franzir as sobrancelhas, para o lugar mais bem guardado de um castelo, não tinha tanto arcana quanto o esperado. Ou eles são convencidos ou Jūdai fez um baita trabalho chamando a atenção deles.

  
  


Taihi vasculhou todos os andares, chamando pelo Johan, seu coração pesando com cada resposta de silêncio. Quando via uma solitária (ele pode identificá-la ao ver uma porta no andar de cima onde não tinha no de baixo) Taihi voltou a ter esperança, talvez ele esteja nessa cela, ele quebrou a porta e abriu a portinha no chão, nada. Cada vez mais temendo o destino do menino Taihi continuou andando até chegar no último andar, onde ele achou uma câmara de tortura.

  
  


Seu corpo gelou quando ele viu sangue no chão e os instrumentos que estavam no cômodo. O jovem foi procurar qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dizer do paradeiro de Johan, ignorando o ar pesado que se fixou na sala. Será que Johan foi morto? Não, não pode ter acontecido isso, os arcanas que ele matou estavam procurando francamente todo canto do forte por alguma coisa. Então será que ele fugiu? Tomara.

  
  


Acreditando na melhor hipótese de que Johan tenha fugido melhorou seu espírito, não ter sofrido os efeitos do Dogma também ajudou bastante...

  
  


Taihi tampou o rosto com as duas mãos, de novo ele está pensando no Dogma e em Ed Phoenix. O que aconteceu com ele não fazia sentido, ele tem certeza de que Ed estava se recuperando do ataque de fogo da Wildcat, e mesmo que ele tenha se recuperado rápido, como ele parou do outro lado da porta sem Taihi ver?

  
  


Pensar nisso não vai ajudá-lo em nada. Taihi tirou as mãos de seu rosto e, ainda com os olhos fechados, respirou fundo. Quando ele abriu os olhos o adolescente foi até a porta, mas não saiu até pegar o bracelete de platina que ele viu na mesa de canto.

  
  


Pois por que não? Ed fez isso com ele então é justo que ele dê a ele um meio de se recuperar do Dogma.

  
  


\-----------------------

  
  


Os rastros de sangue já pararam faz um tempo, porém ele tem uma ideia de onde o moleque pode estar.

  
  


Ed ter vindo para o lado deles foi uma benção, os monstros dentro de suas armas tem habilidades incríveis, e quem imaginaria que sua arma favorita foi a ponte entre a Luz e a dimensão dos humanos? Mas desta vez não foi ela que fez o trabalho, foi Dogma, se a quantidade de sangue que ele viu servir de indicação.

  
  


O sacerdote não deve estar longe, ele perdeu metade do sangue. Chances são que ele está andando por aí atordoado, uma visão de assustar qualquer alma. O Imperador estava certo de que o menino não está morto, ele sentiria o poder dormente dentro dele ser liberado.

  
  


O cheiro de sangue era forte na porta que dava para a sala de música. Ele tinha que dar crédito ao menino, se não fosse pelo odor nauseante de sangue ele não saberia que ele estava aqui. Quando o Imperador entrou o adolescente estava assustado, segurando uma tosshoko (então ele ainda tinha armas), os efeitos da perda de sangue visíveis nele e os orifícios de seu rosto vermelhos. Então é por aí que o sangue escorre quando o efeito do Dogma é ativado?

  
  


"Você realmente achou que podia parar o tempo inúmeras vezes sem a gente perceber?" Seu Outro Eu cruzou os braços e ele voltou a estudar seu alvo, só atrás de suas roupas e a manga esquerda que se salvaram do sangue. O jovem sacerdote apontou sua arma para os dois.

  
  


"Eu vou sair daqui, nem que eu tenha que pular da janela." Ele começou a tossir devido ao sangue na garganta. Mas isso não está certo, ele deveria estar desmaiando agora, qualquer ser vivo normal faria isso.

  
  


A não ser que ele esteja se curando. Seu Outro Eu apontou para ele.

  
  


"Haha...Pirralho idiota," sua voz estava ficando aguda, ele está a um fio de fazer birra. "V-você realmente acha que eu vou deixar você escapar?! Depois de tudo QUE EU FIZ?" O Imperador entendeu a ordem silenciosa que veio com os berros e tentou agarrar o menino, mas quando ele conseguiu o jovem empunhalou sua tosshoko em seu antebraço arrancando sua mão fora antes que ele pudesse trazê-lo até os dois.

  
  


O arcana recuou o antebraço ferido e voltou a focar-se em seu objetivo, porém o peso de sua mão decepada empurrou seu refém pela janela. O Imperador tentou pega-lo como se o mundo dependesse - e depende - disso, mas suas garras só conseguiram arranhar as laterais de seu tronco e arrancar sua blusa.

  
  


O Força Arcana ficou parado olhando, a última peça de sua missão literalmente jogada pela janela. Ele só voltou a esse mundo quando seu Outro Eu começou a chamá-lo, impaciente. O Imperador foi até a janela ver se ele achava o moleque, torcendo para que ele não esteja morto, e se encheu de alívio quando viu ele andando junto àquela bola de pelos com poderes místicos.

  
  


"O moleque!"

  
  


"Fugiu..." Essa deve ter sido a primeira palavra que ele disse o dia todo, e ela foi o suficiente para deixar o outro Imperador bravo.

  
  


"PHOENIX!"

  
  


\-----------------

  
  


Já faz um tempo que Jūdai está apenas se defendendo e esquivando da espada e do bastão em que ela estava escondida, as roupas dos dois jovens cheias de arranhões leves. Essa luta lembrava Jūdai da primeira que eles tiveram, quando ele achava que Ed era um duelista normal, com intenções nobres que estava a par dele.

  
  


Quão errado ele estava.

  
  


Depois que uma troca de tiros provou ser inútil ambos os adversários resolveram trocar por espadas. Jūdai achava que a Wildedge teria vantagem - até que tem - mas a Double Dude é mais leve e consequentemente mais rápida, os dois estavam num impasse até Ed pular para trás e guardar a espada.

  
  


"Até que seria divertido continuar essa luta, mas eu tenho um trabalho a fazer," Ed bateu os pés e trocou os sapatos por patins, patinando por ele e indo até a porta. Jūdai tentou segui-lo mas Ed socou a parede, o tremor que esse movimento causou fez Jūdai cair. Ed balançou a cabeça negativamente, pulou no buraco e continuou sentado nele, um tom humoroso em sua voz. "Quanta insistência. Acredite em mim você vai preferir desse jeito." Então ele pulou até o corredor.

  
  


Jūdai se recuperou e correu atrás dele, o barulho vindo do corredor mais os gritos de Ed insinuando que ele está descendo pelos corrimãos e se divertindo muito. Jūdai passou pelo buraco e pulou nas escadas, convicto em chegar no Ed e terminar sua luta.

  
  


Ed pulou antes do corrimão terminar, fazendo uma manobra e abrindo os portões com um chute - Jūdai não tinha dúvidas de que aquilo foi uma Investida Dupla. Ele finalmente parou na grade e sentou em cima dela, sorrindo ao ver que Jūdai estava lhe perseguindo.

  
  


"Quando você ver o seu primo, diz a ele que eu mandei beijos." Ed se jogou do corrimão, isso deixou Jūdai voltar ao normal e fez com que ele pulasse o restante dos degraus. Chegando no lugar onde Ed havia se jogado, ele pode ver o moleque saindo do lobby, um Arcana maior do que todos que ele já viu esperando por ele no centro da sala.

  
  


Pensando bem Ed deve se amar demais para cometer suicídio. Jūdai comeu uma segunda bala de mel enquanto encarava o Arcana que também olhava para ele. Grande, robusto, seu braço se dividia em três antebraços e uma de suas mãos foi cortada fora, ditas mãos se pareciam com ganchos. Todas as joias na mesma cor, nenhuma se destacando mais que a outra, pelo menos esse fez um melhor trabalho.

  
  


Uma das mãos estava com sangue nas pontas, sangue que talvez pertencesse a um humano. Foi aí que Jūdai percebeu o arcaninha dentro de um tipo de bolsa e ele teve que segurar um riso, falhando epicamente.

  
  


"Quem é o neném? Que fofo!" O arcaninha reagiu imediatamente à indireta e isso fez Jūdai rir abertamente. É engraçado como ele se ofende fácil.

  
  


"Ne-neném!?" Ele bateu os braços na bolsa que o carrega. "Seu moleque nojento! Primeiro você mata a Imperatriz, depois meus subordinamos, então atrapalha meu plano e agora me insulta!? Não tem o que fazer não?!" Jūdai ainda estava sorrindo, então esse é o Imperador? Ele não esperava isso, mas com certeza não é uma decepção. Jūdai pôs o pé na grade e apontou a espada para o Imperadorzinho, um sorriso confiante em seu rosto.

  
  


"Na verdade eu tenho. Vocês sequestraram um garoto e eu quero ele de volta." Ele nem teve tempo para respirar quando o Imperador tentou agarra-lo com suas mãos. Jūdai teve que dar um mortal para trás, sua expressão uma de surpresa, ele não esperava pelos braços dele esticarem.

  
  


A mão destruiu a grade onde ele estava e isso foi incentivo o suficiente para Jūdai aumentar sua defesa. A primeira regra que ele pôs em sua cabeça foi 'não ser pego', defesa aumentada ou não aquilo deve doer um bocado. O Imperador apareceu na sua frente, suas asas abertas. Ele já deveria ter esperado por isso ao ver asas mas mesmo assim ele ficou boquiaberto, bem que o Tayō disse que ele era difícil.

  
  


E agora ele sabe o que ele quis dizer com 'não ter armas apropriadas'.

  
  


O Imperador pequeno estava rindo e o grande foi pega-lo de novo, Jūdai se esquivou e ele pode ouvir o pequeno reclamando.

  
  


Que mimado.

  
  


Jūdai pulou na parede e aproveitou o impacto para quicar por cima do Imperador. Jūdai tirou proveito de ter ficado de frente às costas do Arcana e passou a espada por elas. O Imperador, por reação, arqueou as costas e bateu no Jūdai com uma de suas asas. Jūdai caiu no chão, o impacto tão forte que fez ele perder o ar, ele tentou se levantar mas uma garra pegou sua coxa e o jogou pela porta à esquerda, na ala leste.

  
  


Suas suspeitas estavam certas, as garras machucam feio até com a defesa aumentada. Jūdai se levantou mais lento do que ele queria, seu corpo todo dolorido, e chiou ao mover a perna machucada. Uma dor aguda correu por todo o seu corpo com o simples movimento, sua calça foi furada, sangue saindo pelos buracos, a área atordoada e as pulsações de seu coração sendo sentidas pela perna. Jūdai conseguiu se levantar porém mal conseguia pisar com a perna direita, se ele não tivesse essa roupa era bem capaz dele ter perdido o membro. Jūdai fechou a jaqueta, por precaução, ele não pode deixar isso acontecer novamente.

  
  


O Imperador foi atrás dele e foi atacá-lo, Jūdai fugiu e concluiu que se desviar e aprender seus padrões de ataque são as melhores estratégias por ora. A primeira coisa que ele notou foi que o Força Arcana não usa mais de uma mão de uma vez, seus braços esticam e ele voa mais rápido com a asas. O monstro atacou ele de novo e dessa vez Jūdai atirou na pedra vermelha dentro da mão, não quebrou a gema como ele queria mas o Imperador recuou com a mão e atacou com outra.

  
  


Então ele teria que atirar nas pedras, mas quantas, umas quinze? Isso vai demorar muito e o Imperador vai mudar de estratégia, Jūdai sente isso.

  
  


Foi nesse momento que sua visão escureceu por segundos, sua balança comprometida, e o seu oponente tirou vantagem disso. Jūdai foi pego pelo tronco e só voltou com a consciência quando foi tirado do chão, ele se xingou por ter esquecido da perna e xingou novamente por ter perdido a espada. Sem dúvidas que foi instinto que agiu por ele quando Jūdai pegou uma de suas facas e a encravou no pulso do Imperador, ele o soltou mas tentou pegar com uma outra mão, mas Jūdai atirou nela antes que ele conseguisse pegá-lo.

  
  


Jūdai se curou e mirou no Imperadorzinho dessa vez e viu - perplexo - o quão rápido o Imperador o protegeu, se ele tivesse duas pistolas com ele agora ele poderia ter atirado em outra pedra do arcana. Jūdai tirou a kaginawa do cinto e voltou a se esquivar, pensando num jeito de atirar e fugir ao mesmo tempo.

  
  


O arcana voou em sua direção e Jūdai fugiu até a espada que ele acabara de avistar. 'E se o arcana pequeno for sua fraqueza?' Era um chute, mas valia a pena. Novamente ele tentou pega-lo, dessa vez usando três mãos, cada uma vindo de direções diferentes. Jūdai atirou na que vinha na sua frente e fugiu por pouco das duas que vinham dos seus lados, mais duas mãos vieram e ele atirou nas duas. A kaginawa era mais forte e rachou uma das pedras, logo logo seu braço direito vai ser inutilizado.

  
  


Jūdai atirou no Imperadorzinho, querendo provar sua teoria, e o Imperador o defendeu novamente. Jūdai concluiu que ele sempre vai defendê-lo e mirou a kaginawa na mão que ele viu o ferimento de faca, a kaginawa arrancou a mão fora e agora ele tinha duas mãos em cada braço. Isso deixou o Imperador furioso e ele abriu as asas ainda mais, gritando de raiva.

  
  


Suas mãos vieram bem mais rápido que o normal e Jūdai não arriscou atirar nas gemas dentro delas, preferindo fugir. Ele deu um mortal para trás e as quatro mãos vieram atrás dele, o movimento o pegou de surpresa - já que as mãos haviam antes quebrado o chão e levantado poeira - mas Jūdai conseguiu reagir rápido o bastante para segurar a Wildedge contra a mão que estava mais próxima de seu corpo, a espada passou pela mão e ela paralisou segundos antes das garras se fecharem em volta de seus braços. Só faltam mais três.

  
  


Ele foi forçado a abandonar a espada e a tomar uma nova estratégia, dessa vez ele vai se focar no Imperador e cortar sua cabeça, só assim para essa garras pararem. O arcana arrancou a própria mão fora e isso deixou Jūdai surpreendido, o monstro se livrou de um membro porque ele estava no caminho, isso diz muito sobre ele.

  
  


Isso, ou ele está usando a mão de isca.

  
  


O Imperador voou por ele mais uma vez, a velocidade com que ele executou isso fazendo Jūdai perder o equilíbrio. Ele não enrolou muito e correu até a mão, segurando o membro decepado no chão com o pé enquanto ele tirava a espada. A força com o que ele recuperou sua arma fez Jūdai cair no chão, ele ia xingar até ver a mão que passou por cima dele então Jūdai agradeceu por sua sorte.

  
  


Não só por ter se esquivado da mão, mas porque agora é a chance perfeita de executar seu plano. Jūdai pegou num dos braços do Imperador e cortou outra mão fora e foi se segurar num segundo braço, o Imperador retraiu os dois braços como Jūdai esperou. Quando ele chegou na distância certa ele se soltou e segurou no Imperadorzinho, pulando nele depois, Jūdai ficou um pouco acima da cabeça do seu alvo é ia acerta-lo com a Wildedge mas o Imperador o segurou a tempo. Jūdai sorriu mesmo assim.

  
  


"Neos!" O Imperador nem conseguiu reagir ao monstro que saiu de sua alma. Neos atacou o rosto do arcana e logo todas as suas pedras perderam brilho, Jūdai começou a cair mas Neos o pegou antes que ele colidisse com o chão. Quando Jūdai saiu de seus braços Neos voltou para a sua alma. "Obrigada parceiro." Jūdai tocou em seu peito e olhou para trás.

  
  


O Imperadorzinho ainda estava vivo.

  
  


\--------------------

  
  


Arcanas são monstros esquisitos. Eles estão entre orgânico e artificial, suas aparências vão de máquinas (como o Imperador) até criaturas vivas (tipo a Imperatriz). Quando você dá um corte superficial não sai nada, e quando o corte é profundo o suficiente para sair sangue sai uma coisa que não pode ser classificada entre os três estados da matéria. E é por isso que quando Taihi se deparou com um corredor cheio de sangue ele quase teve um colapso.

  
  


Pelas manchas na área não aconteceu uma luta, era uma poça média que caiu de uma altura considerável e uma marca de mão que se arrastou para se limpar. Olhando mais à frente Taihi viu gotas que diminuíam de tamanho quanto mais ele se afastava da poça. Seu corpo estava prestes a desmaiar, ele pode sentir isso, suas extremidades estavam muito geladas pois ele não sabia de quem pertencia esse sangue. Podia ser do seu primo, com um remédio daqueles ele podia muito bem ter se recuperado e ficado do jeito que Taihi o viu, mas também pode ser do Johan, e isso significa que ele estava sob o efeito do Dogma e talvez tenha morrido.

  
  


Sua cabeça começou a pesar e Taihi teve que se encostar na parede. Ed tinha cortado o Johan com o Dogma, e quando aquele idiota o cortou, ativou o efeito no Johan, pode ter acontecido isso, o que mais teria feito alguém perder tanto sangue de uma vez? Taihi fechou os olhos para se controlar, sua respiração já estava saindo do controle. Deve haver um jeito de se livrar desse efeito, deve ter uma maneira de sobreviver à isso, se não, ele é o próximo.

  
  


Taihi ainda estava se sentindo fraco quando levantou, mas ele precisava chegar ao fundo disso. Ele continuou a seguir a trilha de sangue que parecia não acabar, quanto mais ele andava mais ele tinha certeza de que foi o Johan que passou por ali, mais certeza ele tinha de que o jovem foi acertado pelo Dogma e menos calmo ele ficava. Era sangue demais e não tem como um ser humano sobreviver a isso, e Jūdai já teria se curado.

  
  


A trilha tinha parado e Taihi ficou perdido, ele estava no segundo andar seguindo uma vítima que tentou fugir. Johan não morreu no corredor, Taihi veria sangue no chão se esse fosse o caso, então ele deve ter entrado nas salas, faria sentido se ele quisesse se esconder, o jeito seria procurar em cada uma pelo corpo .

  
  


Foi na quarta sala - uma de música - que ele viu pistas de que Johan realmente era o dono do sangue, todavia o que Taihi viu na sala ele preferia não ter visto: a janela aberta com sangue no encosto, mais restos de uma blusa toda ensanguentada. Alguém o empurrou pela janela, pode ser que o corpo está lá em baixo. A pergunta é, ele tem coragem? Ele deveria, é o único jeito de confirmar, mesmo que em sua cabeça ele já tenha aceitado tudo isso, não tem como Johan ter sobrevivido a tudo isso. Taihi andou até a janela, temendo o que ele veria ao colocar a cabeça lá fora, quando ele chegou na janela ele estava com os olhos fechados, sem coragem para ver o que ele achava que estava lá. Porém quando ele olhou não viu nada, será que os arcanas pegaram o corpo? Tinha sangue no chão então talvez eles tenham.

  
  


Taihi se afastou da janela, sobrecarregado por tudo o que aconteceu. O jovem respirou fundo por um tempo, passando em sua cabeça como ele contaria ao Jūdai essa notícia e saiu da sala com o tecido sujo, Jūdai tinha que saber.

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


"Hahahahh...moleque imbecil..." Ele estava fraco, morrendo, e ainda tinha força para falar mal dele. Então esse é o Imperador de verdade? "Você conseguiu me derrotar, e daí? Tem arcanas muito mais fortes do que eu por aí!" Jūdai rolou os olhos e se aproximou dele, se agachando depois.

  
  


"Escuta aqui, a Imperatriz disse que você a vingaria, e olha só. O que faz você pensar que isso me afetaria?" Os olhos dele estavam piscando rápido, ele tentou balançar os braços mas mal tinha força para isso.

  
  


"Dois exemplos não fazem uma regra...!" Ele começou a respirar de forma errática. "E quer saber? Johan morreu! O que me diz agora!?" Jūdai foi pego de surpresa mas voltou com a compostura, o Imperador só deve estar lhe provocando. Afinal, ele provou ser só fala e nenhuma ação até agora.

  
  


"Você está mentindo, é tudo blefe pra me provocar." Jūdai se levantou, meio irritado, lidar com esse arcana foi pior do que lutar com ele.

  
  


"E se for?!" Sua voz estava perdendo controle e Jūdai parou de lhe dar atenção, não vale a pena. "Pergunta para o seu primo, você não vai mais salvar seus amiguinhos. Dragão Arco-Íris não é a divindade benevolente que você acha que ele é." E aí ele perdeu o controle e riu como um maníaco. "Falhou, falhou... Você falhou Jūdai...!" Jūdai perdia a paciência com cada 'falhou' cantado que saiu da boca dele, e quando o arcana voltou a rir Jūdai enfiou a espada em sua cabeça, matando-o de vez.

  
  


Ele ainda estava segurando em sua espada, respirando fundo até se acalmar, quando o arcana se foi. Uma névoa branca se espalhou pela área e se dissipou depois de segundos, deixando para trás uma pistola. A pistola era branca e vermelha, com um desenho de fogo na ponta, a guarda do gatilho dourada e em geral ligeiramente afeminada, essa aparência que encantava as garotas de sua escola com a sua - como elas gostavam de chamar - mini saia só pode ser de sua Lady Heat.

  
  


Jūdai pegou a pistola e olhou para ela como alguém olharia para uma amiga querida que não via a muito tempo. Sua dupla de meninas está completa e ele não via a hora de acabar com os arcanas com as duas. Jūdai ouviu passos e seu sorriso logo saiu de seu rosto ao ver um pano cheio de sangue nas mão do Taihi, acompanhado de um olhar melancólico em seu rosto. Foi como se o tempo parasse e toda vida dentro do castelo sumisse, Jūdai duvida que estava respirando enquanto Taihi se aproximava dele, e ao olhar em seus olhos ele abaixou a cabeça, o sentimento de culpa forte demais até para ele suportar, e a mexeu pros lados.

  
  


Sua mente parou de funcionar ao receber a notícia, ele sabe muito bem o que essa expressão significava mas ele insistiu, o Imperador tinha que estar errado, Johan não pode ter morrido.

  
  


"Você tem certeza?" Sua voz estava falhando, pesada com todas as coisas que vão acontecer com a morte do Johan. Sua missão vai falhar, seus amigos vão odia-lo para sempre, ele não pode salvar o menino que estava sofrendo tanto, provavelmente sem esperanças de ser salvo, sua consciência nunca mais vai perdoá-lo. Taihi tem que estar errado, pelo bem de suas emoções.

  
  


"Você teria se visse o que eu vi." O vazio de sua voz foi indicação o suficiente de que ele não estava mentindo, Taihi lhe entregou o pano, que ao tocar ele descobriu que era tecido de roupa. "Isso tava na sala de música, junto à manchas de sangue na janela e sangue no chão fora do castelo embaixo dela. Sem contar no corredor, Ed o matou." Taihi não conseguia levantar o rosto, o que ele viu não deve ter sido bonito para ele reagir assim.

  
  


Ele não queria admitir, mas o que Taihi disse fez sentido. Isso explica porque Ed saiu de repente da batalha, ele tinha que ir atrás do Johan e ele o matou. Mas ele saiu pela porta principal, ele viu, e Ed não mataria alguém assim, ele acha, Ed parece ser do tipo que mata alguém depois de vencer um duelo, mas Johan não tinha armas então ele resolveu jogá-lo pela janela? Taihi mencionou um corredor, então Ed machucou o Johan e então o empurrou da janela? Mas por que eles matariam o Johan, porquê ele veio buscá-lo?

  
  


Jūdai estava perdido, como ele ia explicar isso ao Dragão Arco-Íris? Ele nem conseguia pensar direito, sua mente bloqueada pela cantoria constante do Imperador, se gabando que estava certo e jogando em sua cara que ele havia falhado.

  
  


Jūdai gritou.

  
  


\------------------

  
  


Seu sangue já havia sumido na correnteza do rio, sua visão ainda estava comprometida, mas dessa vez não pelo sangue mas pelas lágrimas por ter perdido sua blusa favorita, um presente de seu pai por ter sido admitido na Academia de Duelos do Norte. Ele foi tão idiota de ter usado essa roupa numa fuga, como ele vai explicar a ausência dela para sua família?

  
  


Ruby chamou sua atenção e ele saiu do rio. Ruby. Se não fosse por ela ele teria morrido naquela queda e seu esforço teria sido em vão, Johan se secou e colocou suas roupas extras: um shorts jeans, uma regata azul, uma camisa de seda branca e tênis de cano alto brancos, elas são bem mais resistentes que qualquer coisa que ele compraria na Terra e batem com seu gosto perfeitamente. O clima desse mundo no outono não era nada em comparação ao outono no país dele então ele estava confortável nessas roupas. Johan começou a andar e xingou quando viu o quanto ele ainda estava fraco, um movimento brusco e sua visão escurecia, seu corpo ficava tonto, porém isso não o fez desistir, desistir não era uma opção.

  
  


Johan tinha uma missão a fazer, e o melhor jeito de concluí-la era com o Cetro dos Valores. O objeto estava no vilarejo de Lekana e se ele não correr eles vão estar em perigo, pois Johan deduziu que aquela vila seria o primeiro lugar que os arcanas o procurariam.


	9. O Hierofante Reúne O Povo

Os corredores circulares, as janelas enormes que tinham vista para a ilha toda e a arquitetura futurista, tudo em tons metálicos, o preenchiam de nostalgia e um sentimento quente que crescia em seu peito só de lembrar de suas saídas com os amigos por esses mesmos lugares que ele olhava agora mesmo. O corredor em que Tayō estava dava para a sala do Diretor, ele veio para passar o relatório mensal do mundo dos monstros, mas a atividade suspeita lá de fora lhe deu mais um motivo para vim falar com o chanceler.

  


"Então é por isso que Jūdai está tão desesperado?" Tayō teve sorte de ter Magos Negros como as armas mais fortes, as suas magias das trevas provaram ser um escudo valioso, e se ele não tivesse pensado rápido ele teria ficado igual ao Shō e a Asuka.

  


Shō e Asuka.

  


Pensar nos dois deixou sua mente pesada, Tayō mordeu os lábios, como ele vai explicar isso ao Ryo e ao Fubuki? Pensando bem, é melhor não falar, Deus sabe o que ele faria se isso tivesse acontecido com o Takeshi ou o Taihi, e ele sabe que seus amigos fariam o mesmo.

  


"Mas, se Jūdai quiser salvá-los...ele teria que despertar seus poderes." Ele não pode vê-los, mas pelo som da voz ele sabe que foi o Mago do Caos. Poderes? Seriam aqueles que o Superintendente Kagemaru mencionou no duelo dos dois... "Isso ou..."

  


"Ou o quê?"

  


"Como quase ninguém o viu e quem vê faz votos de silêncio é difícil saber se ele existe ou não, mas tem uma divindade que dizem que pode purificar qualquer male. Ele é conhecido como Dragão Arco-Íris, a cada trezentos anos nasce uma pessoa com a essência de seus poderes, e eu só vi um monstro que tinha um toque de seu poder. É muito raro e não dependeria disso num caso desses." Mas estamos falando do Jūdai...

  


Tayō chegou na porta e chamou, como ele imaginava as portas estavam trancadas, seu coração acelerou levemente com medo de que o Diretor estivesse igual aos alunos e o professor Chronos e suspirou de alívio ao vê-lo com o uniforme vinho que sempre usara. A porta se fechou atrás dele e Tayō foi até a mesa entregar os papéis solicitados.

  


"Como você havia suspeitado o surgimento dos três Demônios Fantasmas não só afetou as armas nas redondezas, mas como também foi forte o bastante para atingir o outro mundo. Como não são todos os monstros que tem um parceiro humano, alguns pegaram energia emprestado de uma fonte perigosa e agora estão hostis. O relatório explica em detalhe como isso pode ter acontecido e o que seria a fonte de energia, acredito que certas partes do relatório batem com as pesquisas do Professor Daitokuji..." Esse nome soava como veneno para a sua boca e o Diretor percebeu. Não importa o quanto Jūdai e Taihi tentam protegê-lo falando que se não fosse por ele Jūdai não teria vencido o Kagemaru, homicídio ainda é homicídio e eles deviam saber.

  


"Vocês três fizeram um ótimo trabalho, mas recomendo não voltar para casa, por enquanto. A propósito, essa fonte de energia, seus magos sabem o que é?"

  


"Muitos dizem que é uma tal de Luz da Destruição, e vendo como está a escola estou começando a achar que realmente é." Samejima cruzou as mãos perto dos lábios, sua expressão estava pensante mas suas características estavam pesadas, como é de se esperar de um Diretor responsável como ele. Ver seus alunos desse jeito, à mercê de um monstro desconhecido, com certeza teve um impacto e tanto nele.

  


"Entendo..."

  


"Diretor, como a Academia ficou desse jeito?"

  


"Eu não estava no dia, mas a Professora Ayukawa me disse que o duelista profissional Ed Phoenix desafiou Jūdai a um duelo e quando ele venceu Ed trouxe um monstro que deixou todos desse jeito. Infelizmente, temo que seu primo se foi nesse incidente." Então é por isso que ele está tão melancólico, dar a notícia a alguém que seu parente faleceu não é fácil e Tayō sabe disso. Ele não reagiu, confiante de que a notícia que traria agora aumentaria seu espírito.

  


"Jūdai? Ele está vivo e enfrentando os arcanas no mundo dos monstros, ele quer salvar a escola." Ele disse num tom inocente, Samejima olhou surpreso para Tayō que só sorriu como afirmação. O Diretor se levantou da cadeira bruscamente e Tayō sorriu mais, contente em ver que sua notícia teve o resultado desejado.

  


"Sério? Graças a Deus." Ele se recompôs e entregou uma pasta para Tayō, dentro dela tinha uma foto de um Dojô com informações de como chegar lá. No começo ele não percebeu que lugar era esse mas ao olhar para a placa na foto tudo fez sentido. "Tayō, volte ao mundo dos monstros e contate seus amigos, temos que ganhar tempo para Jūdai. Nos veremos no Dojô Cyber."

  


\--------------------

  


"Se eu me recordo, você tem um trabalho a fazer." A pessoa na porta não precisou dizer nada para ser notado, e não é para menos, com uma arma daquelas dentro de sua alma ele não precisa de uma palavra para ter sua presença notada, pelo menos para Saiō.

  


"Vim descansar um pouco, e afinal, não é como se não soubéssemos onde Johan vai estar." Ele se defendeu, uma postura relaxada ao se aproximar de seu amigo, se apoiando na mesa. "Aliás, tenho um favor a lhe pedir." Ele sabe o que Ed quer, mas ele não concorda nem um pouco com isso. Saiō só fechou os olhos e continuou a assistir seus aliados.

  


"Vou deixar bem claro que não sou a favor de você sair por aí perseguindo duelistas de segunda mão no meio de uma missão." Ed revirou os olhos e se retirou da mesa, claramente irritado e ter levado uma bronca. Ótimo, isso vai servir de incentivo para ele terminar o que foi lhe dado o mais rápido possível. "E mais uma coisa, o Imperador foi derrotado e o castelo evacuado, porém os Amantes conseguiram sitiar o Reino de Rozhana. Estamos cada vez mais perto de Lekana."

  


"O que é tão importante sobre essa maldita vila?" Ele ainda está de costas para Saiō, aborrecido. O que que ele viu de mais naquele moleque? O que seria mais importante que o objetivo derradeiro da Luz? 'O bem estar do Ed.' Uma voz fraca e insignificante disse no fundo de sua consciência, Saiō a empurrou para longe, ele não estava à fim de encara-la hoje.

  


"Foi nela que o Hierofante nasceu e passou seus últimos dias de vida, e sem dúvida lá deve conter alguma coisa que fale sobre o Dragão Arco-Íris. Você sabe como ele pode absorver luz e purificar qualquer coisa," Ele posicionou as cartas de Tarot na mesa e continuou a observa-las. "Isso faz dele um grande obstáculo."

  


"E presumo que Jūdai seria o outro," Ed voltou a encara-lo mas terminou vendo as cartas. "Suas habilidades melhoraram desde a última vez que lutamos. Ele ainda é inrefinado, mas com certeza é forte."

  


"Você quer que eu veja sua sorte então?" Ele já estava tão acostumado a fazer isso que até parecia automático como suas mãos embaralharam cada deck oito vezes. Ele puxou a primeira carta no deck do arcana maior, "Essa carta vai representar Jūdai como um todo," então ele colocou três cartas do segundo deck uma do lado da outra embaixo da primeira carta. "Essas representam respectivamente seu presente, sua mente e o futuro. Vamos ver o que o destino tem reservado para Yūki Jūdai."

  


A carta de cima trouxe um sorriso ao seu rosto: Morte, virada para baixo, isso significa que algo ou alguém chegou ao seu fim e ele não consegue seguir em frente; a primeira das três cartas foi Dois de Cajados - Jūdai está dividido entre duas escolhas de pesos iguais, mas pelo fato dela também estar invertida mostra que Jūdai está perdido e não sabe qual decidir; a segunda também estava invertida, Cinco de Cajados, Jūdai finalmente percebeu que não é tão bom quanto pensava e isto está pesado sua consciência. A última, porém, o fez franzir as sobrancelhas: Seis de Pentáculos, virada para cima, no futuro ele vai ajudar ou ser ajudado, e ambas as partes vão sair ganhando dessa troca. Entretanto, a carta é um número seis que significa uma solução temporária, se ele vai sair de crise vai depender dele sozinho.

  


Um futuro incerto, muito pro seu desgosto, mas tem nada que ele possa fazer, as cartas nunca mentem afinal. Ed olhou para ele ansioso em saber a resposta, Saiō suspirou e embaralhou seu baralho, enquanto ele o fazia uma das cartas ficou solta e ele pode ver um vislumbre da Roda da Fortuna. 'Será?' Foi a única coisa que ele pensou antes de deixar o assunto de lado.

  


"Jūdai não consegue seguir em frente devido a uma perda, ele está questionando suas habilidades mas na frente vai achar alguém que vai lhe oferecer consolo." Saiō resolveu deixar a Roda da Fortuna de lado, deve ter sido apenas um acidente.

  


"E enquanto ao Hierofante?"

  


"A mesma coisa de sempre..." Saiō continuaria a falar mas parou ao ouvir o som da porta, Asuka estava agora na sala e foi estranho não ter percebido-a antes. Estava ele tão concentrado assim em sua leitura que não conseguiu sentir a presença da sua serva mais leal? Asuka se aproximou da mesa, curvando-se para os dois homens na sala propriamente antes de tudo.

  


"Saiō-sama," ela se ergueu. "terminei de converter todos os alunos como me foi ordenado."

  


"Ótimo." Foi a vez dele de encará-la. "Peço que você converta nossos convidados, e fale ao Jun que é para ele passar os detalhes do nosso plano ao Príncipe Ōjin." Asuka se curvou novamente ao dizer 'sim' e se retirou da sala.

  


Ele pode sentir Jun se aproximando do corredor, Asuka parando para falar com ele e os dois indo embora. Ed continuara a olhar pra ele desinteressado, depois mexeu os ombros e vestiu o Dasher, dirigindo-se à porta.

  


"Acho que agora é minha deixa."

  


\--------------------------

  


Ele estava exausto, cada centímetro de seu corpo descrevia cansaço, suas coxas estavam queimando e a única parte de seu corpo que não parecia que ia ter um colapso eram seus pés, confortáveis com a sola macia de seu tênis feitos para caminhadas. Já faz horas que ele está andando sem dormir, suas únicas pausas eram para tomar água e nada mais, pelo jeito se ele tomasse água o seu corpo de algum jeito se mantida em pé, o problema é que os arcanas já abusaram disso e a última vez que ele descansou como um ser humano normal foi quando ele reencontrou sua bolsa.

  


O cansaço mental então era algo que Johan não conseguia descrever, era como se seu corpo estivesse se esforçando para não se desfazer com o mínimo movimento. Sua cabeça ficou leve e isso foi aviso suficiente para fazê-lo parar e descansar o pouco que sua parceira deixava. Ruby estava andando mais à frente e depois que parou de ouvir passos parou para olhar para trás.

  


"Falta só mais um pouco, eu sei que você consegue." Ruby voltou para lamber o seu rosto como uma forma de consolo. Ele queria se levantar por ela, mas ele não consegue nem controlar sua respiração, quem dirá seus pés?

  


"Não sei se consigo." Ele não quis revelar que sentar de costas pra árvore estava lhe ajudando, vai que Ruby entendia que ele pode voltar a caminhar. A pedra em seu rabo começou a brilhar e Johan sabe muito bem o que ela vai fazer.

  


Johan sentiu suas dores se aliviarem ao toque da rubi no seu braço, o calor aconchegante fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Não era um lugar apropriado para dormir, mas ele estava cansado demais para se importar, Johan estava quase cedendo ao sono quando ouviu passos altos que só podiam pertencer a um animal enorme. Ele se agarrou à Ruby e esperou a fera surgir, alarmado e amedrontado pois não tinha condições de se defender, ele estava suando frio e a cada passo que ele ouvia um tremor subia ao seu corpo. Foi aí que ele viu um brilho laranja e a própria Ruby reagindo a ele, tentando sair de seus braços.

  


A besta que apareceu foi um mamute com um par de presas nos dois lados e uma pedra laranja em sua testa. A realização o fez sorrir, a segunda Fera de Cristal veio até ele! A fera agiu como se estivesse se curvando e então olhou Johan nos olhos.

  


"Mestre Johan, senti sua presença fraquejando e vim imediatamente," Amber ergue-se e voltou a falar no tom sério de sempre. "O que o Mestre está fazendo não é saudável. O vilarejo está solicitando a sua ajuda, mas primeiro você precisa de comida e descanso." Johan suspirou e voltou a olhar para Amber.

  


"O que aconteceu?" Amber pegou Johan pela tromba e o colocou em suas costas. Johan não reclamou, pelo contrário, as costas de Amber eram perfeitas para dormir, Ruby por sua vez se teletransportou ao lado de Johan e deitou-se ao seu lado.

  


"Descanse primeiro e depois eu conto." Ele estava certo de que Amber disse algo, mas suas costas macias e quentes, sendo a primeira vez em dias que ele deita num lugar confortável, junto com seu cansaço, não o ajudaram a ouvir e ele logo caiu no sono.

  


\---------------

  


Ele acabara de acordar de uma pancada na cabeça, a mesma estava pesada de tanta dor que sentia. É a primeira vez que vê essa sala e pelo o que parecia ele estava preso numa superfície de pedra, Johan resolveu olhar aos seus arredores mesmo que sua visão ainda estivesse embaçada.

  


O lugar mau estava iluminado então era difícil ver o que estava acontecendo, mas Johan conseguiu ver instrumentos de tortura, a maioria com fins psicológicos. Outra coisa que ele viu foi uma bacia enorme cheia de água e isso o deixou com medo, passando em sua cabeça coisas que os Arcanas poderiam fazer com ele.

  


Ele procurou freneticamente por todos os cantos mas não achou sua companheira, ele estava sozinho, o que fez seus pensamentos irem para a Ruby e o que eles provavelmente fizeram com ela. 'Será que ela está bem?', 'Estará machucada?' Esses pensamentos só o deixavam mais ansioso.

  


"Me disseram que você acordou." A porta se abriu e Ed e a Imperatriz apareceram, Johan os encarou, seu desaforo a única coisa que lhe servia de consolo agora.

  


"Onde está a Ruby!"

  


"Aqui não tá." Ed levantou os ombros ao ouvi-lo rosnar e a Imperatriz cruzou os braços.

  


"Morta, de preferência." Ele queria ter dito umas coisas bem coloridas para ela naquela hora, dane-se sua dor de cabeça, a vaca merecia.

  


Mas no momento que ele abriu a boca ele sentiu dentes afiados fincando em seu braço, uma dor aguda e estonteante tomaram conta de seu corpo como um todo e Johan paralisou um segundo antes de gritar.

  


E no meio do grito ele ouviu o Ed, cheio de orgulho.

  


"Muito bem, Plasma."

  


\-----------------

  


Uma tremedeira desconfortável pelo seu corpo dormente e o jovem abriu os olhos devagar, ele ainda estava encima do Amber e a Ruby ao seu lado. Johan suspirou aliviado, um pesadelo.

  


E o que mais seria, Plasma nunca o mordia em áreas vitais como seu pulso ou pescoço, ele tinha que estar vivo afinal, e tudo isso para supostamente anular um "poder" que os arcanas cismaram que ele tem. Johan franziu as sobrancelhas, por que tudo isso tinha que acontecer com ele?

  


"Pelo visto acordou," A voz de Amber o tirou de seus pensamentos. Johan se levantou, ainda sonolento e bocejou, então cariciou as costas de Amber como um 'sim'. "Não sei se está acordado o suficiente para isto mas, gostaria de ouvir agora?" Por um momento ele ficou confuso com as palavras que saíram de sua boca, até chagar a conclusão de que ele dormiu na hora em que Amber disse algo do tipo.

  


Mesmo assim o mamute disse que o vilarejo estava com problemas - isso ele conseguiu se lembrar - então é melhor descobrir o que está havendo.

  


"O que aconteceu com Lekana?" E então a pregunta que estava lhe atormentando. "Eles estão bem?"

  


"A, sim, é só que um emissário de Rozhana apareceu faz uns dias oferecendo-lhes um acordo para se anexar ao seu reino. Mas alguns moradores discordam e agora eles estão divididos."

  


"Isso não me parece tão grave, Rozhana poderia simplesmente ter invadido." Segundo sua própria lógica não teria motivo para brigarem sobre um assunto desses, um reino vizinho querendo as terras por meio de um acordo diplomático lhe parecia o melhor resultado possível. Mas com certeza deve ter mais coisa aí, senão Amber não iria atrás dele.

  


"Penso o mesmo sobre Rozhana, mas não é tão simples assim, existem os fatores culturais, pois eles estão com medo de serem forçados a largarem seu voto de silêncio. Rozhana também é uma nação militar, isso não os agradaram muito, e o fato de que alguns entenderam o acordo como uma forma de ameaça passiva não ajuda muito. Essa ultima parte tem deixado alguns defensivos." Amber suspirou, preparando-se para falar novamente.

  


"Por outro lado os que são a favor da anexação acreditam que fazendo isso seu vilarejo vai ter um meio de ser protegido por pessoas capazes, favorecendo a sua sobrevivência à seus valores. Sendo um povo secretivo, creio que torres de vigilância pela vila podem comprometer esse tradição, porém acredito também que ser parte de Rozhana, que controla o comércio nas planícies do leste é uma ótima oportunidade."

  


Os dois são bons argumentos e vai ser difícil fazer as duas partes chegarem a um acordo se eles estiverem tão insistentes com a sua opinião. Mas é aí que está o problema, Amber o chamou para decidir pela vila e parar a briga certo? Será que eles vão ouví-lo, ainda mais se estiverem tão certos de suas opiniões - que sem dúvida é o caso senão não teria tanto conflito.

  


"Vou ter que decidir pela vila não vou?" Certeza que foi para isso que ele foi procurado então melhor tirar isso do caminho.

  


"Você é o hierofante, se você falar do coração o que acha que é o certo eles vão te ouvir. Não precisa se preocupar, sei que vai conseguir." Johan olhou para frente, ainda incerto do que falar, eles estavam chegando na vila a esse ponto, dava até para ver o templo.

  


O templo.

  


"Amber o Cetro ainda está lá né?" Essa conversa toda sobre o vilarejo quase o fez esquecer de um dos motivos que ele veio para cá. Johan bateu na própria testa, já pensou no quão impossível seria procurar pelas feras sem o Cetro? Amber virou o rosto em sua direção, e depois para templo.

  


"Sim, ninguém consegue quebrar a barreira na porta do templo."

  


"Tem com-" Johan parou no momento que ele ouviu o que só podia ser argumentos de uma discussão. Ele se inclinou para o lado e lá estava, na área central da vila, quase todos os moradores de Lekana divididos em dois grupos. Amber suspirou, exasperado, e acelerou o passo, ficando entre os dois grupos.

  


"Chega, já trouxe o Johan como os anciões pediram." O tom de finalidade na voz dele parou qualquer som que os moradores faziam, e a presença de Amber dava uma aura ameaçadora, fazendo com que nenhum deles atrevessem a desafiar suas ordens.

  


Amber colocou Johan no chão com gentileza, contrastando totalmente a atitude que ele teve com os aldeões, os mesmo se agruparam perto de Johan e logo depois se curvaram diante dele, deixando o jovem confuso nos primeiros minutos. Um grupo de senhores de idade se aproximaram de Johan, a primeira coisa que ele reparou foi nos lenços que passavam pelos seus ombros e caiam na frente do corpo, o desenho do Dragão Arco-Íris estilizado foi indicação o suficiente de que eles mandavam em Lekana enquanto ele não estava. Johan se curvou brevemente.

  


"Obrigado por nos gracejar com sua presença, jovem amo." Agora foi a vez deles de se curvarem. O ancião que estava na frente bateu com o seu bastão e o vilarejo todo se levantou, uns mais rápidos do que outros. "Como pode ver a situação é tão ruim quanto parece, se o jovem amo pudesse nos ajudar. Eu e os outros anciões conversamos e acreditamos que sua opinião, alguém que sabe de nossas tradições mas que veio de fora, seria a melhor solução." 'E como você é descendente do antigo mestre.' Foi a parte não falada que Johan pode sentir em cada palavra.

  


"Sim eu vou tomar uma decisão, mas primeiro preciso de uma coisa. Vim aqui com o intuito de pegar o Cetro dos Valores, pois estou procurando as Feras de Cristal." Johan parou para ouvir os cochichos que cresceram de volume a sua volta, para eles juntar as sete Feras de Cristal significa uma coisa: chamar o Dragão Arco-Íris. Levando a situação desse mundo em conta, não é a toa que eles pensem nisso. Dessa vez uma senhora se aproximou e se curvou antes de falar.

  


"O templo foi trancado já faz muito tempo, mas se você conseguir abri-lo saiba que o Cetro está guardado no final dele," ela apontou para o templo em si e voltou a olhar para Johan. "o tempo corre muito rápido lá dentro, um dia é meras uma hora aqui fora então não se apresse para recuperar o tesouro de Jonah." Esse era o outro nome dado ao cetro. Mas não era isso que chamou a atenção de Johan, mas sim o nome da pessoa ao qual o Cetro recebeu o nome.

  


Jonah, seu nome tinha as mesmas letras que seu nome. Ele era o mocinho no conto que Johan leu várias vezes, um ídolo até, e segurar o mesmo Cetro que lhe pertencia o enchia de entusiasmo. O sentimento não era apenas por admiração, o Cetro era essencial para terminar sua busca e a última vez que ele viu todas as sete Feras de Cristal foi quando Johan era apenas uma criança. Ele não via a hora de revê-las.

  


"Um dia, uma hora." Ele quis confirmar, a anciã acenou com a cabeça e Johan imitou o gesto antes de partir ao templo. Ruby continuou seguindo-lhe, o mesmo para os moradores. Eles estavam o seguindo religiosamente o que o deixou sem graça, chamar atenção não é a sua praia e mesmo que isso seja inevitável (ele é o único com cabelo turquesa e roupas do outro mundo), e mesmo que ele não tenha coragem de dizer o que sente, todos esses olhos nele o deixaram desconfortável.

  


O primeiro arco, gigante e enfeitado por outros arcos para formar um triângulo longo e curvado sinalizava a chegada ao templo, que era predominantemente branco como o Dragão Arco-Íris. Depois disso uma escada larga cortada ao meio por pilares que apoiavam uma plataforma de pouso, para quem foi feita a plataforma ele sabia muito bem. O templo era comprido, com arcos em todas as paredes, tetos curvos e adornos de dragões contidos neles, tudo caracterizante da arquitetura nórdica.

  


Johan tinha finalmente chegado na porta do templo - ele havia andado lento para evitar confusão entre os aldeões - e todos ficaram quietos. A porta era feita de mármore branco como a neve, vários pilares de altura descendente foram cravados nela, um círculo feito com a asinha de ouro e a asa de morcego do Dragão Arco-Íris, tudo feito a ouro, decorava o centro, e as sete pedras no topo centralizadas e na ordem do arco-íris finalizavam os desenhos contidos na porta.

  


Só pelo fato dela ser feita de mármore já implicava que ela abre sozinha, mármore é muito pesado e não tem como uma pessoa sozinha abri-la. Depois de analisa-lá com cuidado Johan viu uma cavidade côncava, em forma de bola. 'Então essa é a chave da porta.' Ele parou para passar pela cabeça todas as coisas redondas e convexas que ele poderia ter e parou quando pensou no espelho compacto no qual ele guarda as Feras de Cristal.

  


Tinha que ser isso.

  


Johan pegou o espelho na bolsa e colocou na cavidade, o encaixe perfeito confirmando as suas suspeitas. A porta do templo se abriu lentamente, porém não dava para ver dentro do prédio, nem com ela totalmente aberta. Johan entrou lentamente, atento as anormalidades dentro do templo, e uma vez que ele tenha entrado a porta se fechara.

  


O som estonteante da porta se fechando o assustou e Johan virou o corpo para observá-la, estava trancada de novo, e o pior é que não tinha fechadura por dentro. Johan não esperava por isso, ele abaixou os braços, derrotado, ele vai ter que procurar um meio de abrir a porta.

  


Da entrada ele foi ao saguão - uma sala vasta e vazia, a não ser por uma enorme fonte com a escultura de uma árvore pequena e morta - e só agora ele percebeu que o chão era composto de duas camadas: uma feita de água e outra de vidro e continuou a olhar seu reflexo no chão.

  


Nunca mais ele fica dias sem dormir.

  


Johan se agachou para ter uma ideia melhor do estrago que ele e os arcanas causaram ao seu corpo: ele tinha olheiras - fracas graças ao sono que Amber lhe providenciou - estava ligeiramente mais magro e seu cabelo estava opaco de sujo. Sério que foi assim que ele se apresentou para o povo de Lekana? Se for possível, Johan vai se cuidar aqui dentro mesmo.

  


Johan se aproximou da fonte, ela estava seca e suja e tinha um fraco odor de água suja. Ele resolveu se afastar e explorar as áreas do templo, com sorte ele acha o Cetro em pouco tempo.

  


Johan entrou em um corredor na esquerda, que abria para o saguão por três arcos, esses ficavam de frente para três portas. A primeira sala era um hospital, julgando pelas inúmeras camas que ocupavam o lugar, ele não foi usado faz um tempo e sua mobília estava desgastada, no teto ele viu o mesmo enfeite de arcos que tinha no saguão. Havia uma escrivaninha no final da sala, nela tinha papéis frágeis graças ao passar do tempo, neles escrito uma língua que ele não pode ler mas conhece muito bem: nórdico antigo.

  


As outras salas eram as típicas de um templo: uma biblioteca, e uma sala de aula. Do outro lado, uma sala que dava ao calabouço - que era onde eles prendiam moradores problemáticos -, um necrotério e o último cômodo - um memorial, com pequenas estátuas  para cada morador que já se foi.

  


O número de estatuetas que ele viu era grande, o suficiente para fazer sua respiração parar na garganta, havia mais uma área especial dedicada àqueles que sumiram e o corpo nunca foi encontrado. Johan não conseguia soltar uma palavra, de qual período são essas estátuas? Entre ele e Jonah são mil anos, mas não tem como a mobília ter mil anos, sem contar que os textos apresentados no papel são da época dos Vikings então pelo menos uns quinhentos anos?

  


Johan liberou a Ruby do espelho, a felina balançou a cabeça e então se espreguiçou. Ela olhou para Johan e ele apontou para as estátuas.

  


"De quando é isso?"

  


"Considerando que esse lugar está fechado até hoje, creio que foi na época do último hierofante, que foi á um século e meio." Ruby olhou de relance para todas as estátuas e se sentou, olhando para Johan logo em seguida. "Acho que a situação só piorou, pois eles só têm ao Amber." E ele ainda vai tirá-lo deles, o que vai só aumentar o número de mortes e sumiços. Johan ficou cabisbaixo, querendo entender como uma vila presencia coisas como essas e ainda insistem em se isolar do resto do mundo. Ruby notou seu desconforto e começou a andar entre suas pernas, encorajando-o a falar o que estava em sua cabeça.

  


"Diz, o que faz alguém priorizar coisas abstratas sobre inúmeras vidas? Não acho que tradições deveriam ser mais importantes do que a segurança de um povo inteiro..." Johan estava de braços cruzados, com um olhar pesado nos olhos, algo bem no fundo em sua alma gritava em agonia e a imagem a sua volta o fez tomar uma decisão. Nunca que ele deixaria alguém correndo perigo quando ele pode fazer algo quanto a isso.

  


Johan saiu da sala e imediatamente levantou seu astral. Um dos seus problemas estava resolvido, agora só falta achar o cetro. Ele passou pelo saguão inteiro até chegar a uma porta no final dele, ela dava para uma escada e Johan chegou ao segundo andar.

  


Da escada o cômodo abria-se para três portas, uma delas estava trancada. Johan ia até a porta da direita mas antes disso Ruby chamou sua atenção, ficando entre ele e a porta.

  


"Só agora eu percebi mas, você não deveria ter tocado na árvore? Este lugar está horrível."

  


"O que tocar na escultura de uma árvore vai ajudar com a aparência deste lugar?"

  


"Assim como o despertar do Dragão Arco-Íris da vida ao Templo do Lago, sua presença aqui deveria ter dado vida à árvore, que vai dar vida ao templo." Ruby pressionou, apontando sua cabeça para a escada.

  


Johan levantou uma sobrancelha mas voltou às escadas. Dar vida a uma árvore certo? Será que é preciso apenas toca-lá ou tem outro método necessário?

  


Johan foi até a fonte novamente, pôs os pés dentro dela e tocou no tronco da árvore, tocando nela agora ele pode ver que não era uma escultura, mas sim uma árvore morta. O jovem suspirou e fechou os olhos, continuando assim por um bom tempo. 'isso não está funcionando'. Ele já ia desistir quando ele pode sentir o calor saindo de suas mãos e se espalhando pela árvore, uma aura visível passando por ela e devolvendo suas cores. 

  


A mesma aura passou da árvore para o resto do templo e foi como Ruby disse: o cinza desgastado junto ao metal enferrujado e os vidros sujos foram trocados por cores vivazes de branco, lilás e azul jeans. O metal revelou ser ouro e platina (ou ouro branco, ele não sabe), e as portas passaram a lembrar a porta de entrada com seu mármore polido e limpo.

  


Johan ficou perplexo com a mudança, mas só ficou sem palavras quando viu a árvore: grande, verde, viva. Ela tomava o centro do saguão com sua majestosa folhagem, Johan estudava a árvore e viu várias maçãs douradas, umas já até caíram na fonte que estava agora com água. Johan pegou algumas maçãs da árvore, depois ficou descalço para pegar as maçãs que caíram na fonte.

  


Ruby veio correndo até a beirada da fonte e balançou as orelhas, Johan olhou para ela e então ao seus arredores novamente. Esse templo realmente é o mesmo que ele havia entrado? Ele ficou tão lindo que ele não tinha palavras para se expressar.

  


"Essa maçã é tão potente quanto a orquídea azul do lago. Pegaria várias se fosse você." Ruby pausou para esperar Johan, que estava secando uma maçã que ele pegou na fonte."E mais, eu chequei os aposentos, eles estão novinhos em folha."

  


O menino parou para encarar sua amiga felina, perplexo, como se ele demorasse para registrar o que havia ouvido. Johan saiu da fonte e se secou, contente em descobrir que tem um lugar para dormir, ele subiu as escadas e foi a porta da direita que era seu objetivo inicial e entrou numa sala de estar. O jovem procurou em todos os cantos por uma chave mas não achou nada, ele viu mais duas portas na sala de estar e passou pela da esquerda, esperançoso de que ela parava no cômodo central, mas ela só parava num corredor.

  


O segundo andar estava com cara de andar pessoal, já que as outras salas eram uma biblioteca, uma cozinha e uma outra que o deixou curioso. A sala tinha um pedestal que chegava em seu peito, a superfície do objeto era um espelho mas além de seu reflexo Johan não pode ver nada.

  


A ala esquerda começava com uma ante-sala e foi lá que ele achou uma chave, todavia a chave era para abrir o quarto. A sala era grande com uma cama espaçosa que deixava qualquer cama em sua casa morrendo de vergonha, Johan correu até a dama e se jogou nela, Ruby correndo ao seu lado e pulando em uma das várias almoçadas que tinham ali.

  


"Você não deveria colocar sua bolsa em algum lugar?" Ruby já estava em formato de bola quando disse isso, e Johan passou a olhar em volta do quarto, resolvendo colocar a bolsa no criado mudo mais perto.

  


"Um dia aqui é uma hora lá, certo?" Ruby afirmou, "Então acho que vou dormir." Johan mal fechou os olhos quando ele lembrou que ficou com essa roupa faz dias, ele se levantou bruscamente da cama, assustando Ruby, e lembrou de outras coisas, como comer, tomar banho e lavar o cabelo. O jovem respirou fundo e encolheu os ombros, vai ser uma longa noite.

  


\--------------------

  


Ruby estava certa, a maçã dourada funciona igual à orquídea do lago. Nem parecia mais que ele ficou um tempo sem comer, quando o racionamento acabou e ele não confiaria sua vida nas frutinhas silvestres da floresta nem se estivesse morrendo de fome. Johan já estava com outra roupa, um shorts azul jeans e uma capuz branca de tecido leve.

  


Johan deitou-se na cama mas não conseguiu dormir, pois seus pensamentos pairavam sobre a vila e a segurança deles. Lekana não é nenhuma Vila Secreta dos Magos, sua localização é fácil de apontar graças à presença desse mesmo templo em que ele está, o que a deixa vulnerável à inimigos. Os moradores são apenas fazendeiros e curandeiros, eles não sabem lutar, e mesmo que a vila pareça chata e monótona é nela que se encontra o Cetro dos Valores, um objeto mágico que mostra ao portador onde se encontra qualquer coisa que ele deseja.

  


Essa ultima parte é a pior, boatos sobre esse item traz a vila todo tipo de escória, que ameaça, mata e sabe-se lá o que fazem com as pessoas inocentes de Lekana. Pensando nisso, anexar-se ao Império Rozhana parece ser a melhor solução, mas quem garante que eles não tenham também más intenções? O Cetro também é conhecido por lá, e se os canalhas que invadem Lekana são desse reino? E se eles interpretassem as tradições de Lekana como uma conspiração e usassem isso para aplicar força sobre eles?

  


Se ele pudesse ele iria fazer essas perguntas à Alta Sacerdotisa, mas ele não tem tempo. O jeito é medir os prós e contras.

  


Mas ele não teve tempo pra isso, o sono já havia tomado conta de seu corpo.

  


\----------------------

  


Uma, duas lambidas, e então uns tapinhas de leve no rosto dele e nada. Sua aparência está bem melhor do que antes mas isso não significa que por dentro seja o mesmo. Seu amigo e mestre carrega o destino de várias vidas em suas costas, e sua resposta pode salvar ou condená-los, vai depender da situação.

  


Mas não é como se isso já não tivesse acontecido. Ruby ainda lembra, como se fosse ontem, quando Sapphire trouxe uma criança de outro mundo para salvar seu povo, tudo porque a reencarnação do Hierofante nasceu lá. Johan era só uma criança, estava para se tornar um adolescente, e não se preocupava com a gravidade das suas ações. Talvez foi pro melhor, seu nível de maturidade estar lá embaixo, assim ele não sofria como está sofrendo agora.

  


Johan finalmente acordou e lhe deu bom dia. Ela gostaria de falar, mas não pode, não mais, depois que virou um animal ela não consegue falar igual aos outros, só por telepatia. Mesmo como humana não gostava de falar muito, só abria a boca para falar com Sapphire e Johan e mesmo assim era raro. Johan tinha se levantado e foi tomar banho de novo, está vaidoso agora que cresceu, isso ela já havia notado faz tempo.

  


Quando ela o reencontrou em seu mundo, demorou para Johan perceber quem era ela, o Dragão Arco-Íris os transformaram em animais novamente. Ruby nem lembrava mais por que virou humana junto com os outros, talvez foi por um desejo de um dos hierofantes? Toda vez que as feras morrem elas perdem a memória então ela não esquenta muito com isso.

  


Quando Johan voltou do banho passou a procurar pela chave, nesse tempo todo a cabeça de Ruby viajou para outros lugares. Johan não só esta vaidoso, como também sabe lutar, e como. Cobalt ficaria orgulhoso em saber que seu ponto mais forte é sua mira, todo aquele tempo ensinando uma criança a usar o arco-e-flecha valeram a pena, mas todos ficariam exasperados ao saber que Johan não tem um pingo de senso de direção. Se não fosse por ela ia ficar o tempo todo se perguntando de que lugar saiu e para onde deveria ir.

  


"Achei a chave, vamos." Johan pegou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto e Ruby foi logo atrás, ela correu mais rápido para poder subir em seus ombros. Ele achava isso uma graça e ela gostava de ficar o perto possível então ambos saíam ganhando.

  


Seu mestre por fim entrou na sala do centro, um lugar grande e vazio a não ser por um dispositivo no chão que parecia um pedestal grudado à uma bola. Quando ele andou mais à frente a sala começou a escurecer, ela já sabia o que estava acontecendo mas Johan não, e ele ficou alarmado, esperando algo acontecer. A sala ficou totalmente preta com o teto iluminando o resto do cômodo com a luz das galáxias que apareceram nele, era a chave para destravar a escada que dava para a sala do Cetro mas Johan não sabe disso.

  


"Você vai ter que alinhá-las na ordem certa."

  


"Mas são todas iguais, como vou saber quem é quem." Ele conhece, só esqueceu. Ruby não o culpa, quando eles estavam no Caos não foi a época mais prazerosa, apesar que além do céu estranho a Zona e o Portão quando se atravessa uma galáxia eram as coisas mais marcantes.

  


"Cada galáxia é uma dimensão, as mesmas que são vistas na Zona do Caos." Ruby esperava que isso refrescasse sua memória, ela não pode fazer o puzzle por ele.

  


"Aquele purgatório? Acho que lembro de algumas coisas."

  


Pra sorte do Johan, uma vez que uma galáxia está no lugar certo ela reage. Elas podem parecer todas iguais mas os portões possuem diferenças muito leves, por exemplo, a dimensão do ar parece mais porosa.

  


Johan ficou mexendo no dispositivo e apanhava algumas vezes, mas aí algo clicou na sua cabeça e ele percebeu as diferenças. Ele estava surpreso, aquela mesma expressão que alguém tem quando descobre ou lembra de algo importante e mexeu no dispositivo com mais rapidez. Todos os portões estavam alinhados e o dispositivo começou a brilhar, Johan se afastou dele e logo depois ele se transformou na escada e a sala voltou a sua cor normal.

  


Johan subiu a escada espiral com pressa, uma animação digna de uma criança e quando chegou ao topo lá estava, numa sala vazia salvo por colunas dos dois lados e um pedestal encima de um piso elevado. Ruby já tinha saído de seu ombro e Johan andou rápido até o Cetro, que estava flutuando. Quando Johan pegou o item valioso ele refletiu algo que Ruby não pode ver por estar muito baixo, Johan já tinha o que queria, chegou a hora de falar com o povo de Lekana.

  


"Já se decidiu?" Ele afirmou com a cabeça. "E sabe o que vai falar para eles?"

  


"Tenho uma ideia do que quero falar, mas primeiro quero ver o cemitério do vilarejo."

  


"Tem certeza de que não precisa de mais tempo para pensar? Uns trinta minutos aqui não são nada lá fora." Johan balançou a cabeça mas manteve um sorriso no rosto, isso foi sinal suficiente de que ele não mudaria de ideia.

  


"Se eu pensar demais vou me encher de dúvidas desnecessárias. Confie em mim." Ele guardou o Cetro na bolsa e desceu as escadas. Já no saguão, Johan deu um tempo para olhar pela última vez a grande árvore e ao chegar na porta olhou para Ruby, medo e ansiedade já estavam culminando em seu corpo.

  


"Como faço para abrir a porta..."

  


"Estenda suas palmas sobre ela e empurre, a porta se abrirá sozinha." Johan fez como instruído e a porta se abriu lentamente. Por dentro dava para ver os aldeões olhando aqui e ali a procura de seu Hierofante, mas por fora não tem como vê-los até eles andarem sobre a barreira protetora.

  


Johan respirou fundo e passou pela barreira invisível com a Ruby sempre ao seu lado, o suspense deixando quase todos calados. Amber estava atrás da multidão e seus olhos fixaram-se nos dá Ruby, ela sabia o que ele queria e os dois trocaram mensagens com o olhar, depois que ela contou o que aconteceu de interessante no templo Amber foi guardar a vila.

  


Os anciões foram os primeiros a se aproximar e Johan estava nervoso, mas confiante do que queria, isso Ruby pode sentir.

  


"Então, qual é a sua decisão?"

  


"Primeiro quero ver o cemitério, minha decisão vai se basear no que eu ver lá." Ela não sabe se Johan pode notar ou não, mas graças aos seus sentidos aguçados Ruby pode ver uma mudança leve no rosto de certos anciões, uns se alegraram, outros ficaram confusos e ainda tinha uns dois que franziram as sobrancelhas em desdém. O mesmo velho senhor de antes o conduziu para o cemitério, apenas seguindo ordens ou até mesmo indiferente para a decisão de seu amo.

  


No cemitério foi como Ruby tinha dito, sem as sete feras este vilarejo fica desprotegido, ainda mais sem os mais importantes - Sapphire que pode invocá-los e Emerald que tem poder de cura. Ruby decidiu não olhar para o rosto de Johan, certa de que não teria forças para aguentar a dor que traria ver tal reação. Seu mestre não conseguia falar, e Ruby rezava para que ele não olhasse para certas lápides, se ele o fizesse sua escolha seria baseada em motivos pessoais. Johan respirou fundo e se recompôs, sem olhar para seus seguidores que ainda esperavam uma resposta.

  


"Reúna todo mundo no centro da vila. Tomei uma decisão." Johan nem esperou por uma resposta e andou a procura de Amber, Ruby foi atrás dele como sempre. Talvez Johan precise do conforto a mais, ou de alguém para acalmá-lo caso ele decida brigar com Amber.

  


\----------------

  


Ele achava que procurar por um mamute numa cidadezinha seria fácil, mas não era, foi aí que ele pensou em usar o Cetro para ver como ele funcionava. Quando ele pegou o objeto ele tentou olhar por Sapphire mas não sabia que lugar foi aquele que ele viu. Dessa vez o cetro mostrou a entrada para os campos de plantio da vila e só então Johan percebeu que o Cetro não mostra a coisa em si, apenas o lugar onde ela está.

  


Já nas colheitas ele pode ver a figura imensa e cinza de seu companheiro fantástico e correu até ele. Amber viu sua imagem de longe e se levantou a tempo de Johan chegar nele. Johan se apoiou em seus joelhos, surpreso com a velocidade que ele conseguiu alcançar, mas ainda indignado.

  


"Por que você não contou pra mim sobre o perigo constante na vila?"

  


"Pensei que você tinha notado isso quando disse que eles receberiam proteção adequada de Rozhana," Johan se levantou e o encarou, cruzando os braços para mostrar que não estava comprando essa explicação. "mas se você quer outro motivo, o mestre não pode tomar decisões baseadas em suas emoções. Num estado emocional alto as pessoas passam a priorização valores pessoais à o que é certo, o que você não deve fazer nesta situação." Johan abaixou os braços e a cabeça, o certo sobre suas opiniões, então era isso que ele queria dele esse tempo todo.

  


"Mas o que é o certo?"

  


"Isso depende da situação atual, como ela é, e como mudá-la." Johan ficou quieto depois disso é viu Ruby se aproximar dos dois, ela apontou com a cabeça para a área de cerimônias no centro da vila e Johan já soube o que ela quis dizer. O jovem esfregou sua palma no corpo de Amber e a fera de cristal o levantou até suas costas, levando-o até o seu destino.

  


No caminho todo Johan se preparava para o discurso que ele daria e passou na cabeça o que Amber havia lhe contado: a situação atual? Eles estão em perigo; como ela é? Péssima; como mudá-la? Pedindo ajuda. Com essas três respostas em mente ele já sabia o que falar, agora só falta convencer a outra parte.

  


Ambe desceu Johan no piso elevado de antes quando ele o apresentou para vilarejo, já estava quase noite agora e tochas já estavam sendo acesas. Olhando para todas essas pessoas, Johan não conseguiu evitar o nervosismo apertando seu peito, mas para o bem deles ele falaria.

  


"Tomei uma decisão, o vilarejo se submeterá ao Reino de Rozhana." As conversas começaram e logo se transformaram num barulho indiscernível, Johan ficou quieto, tanto para se acalmar quanto para esperar o barulho terminar. "Eu sei que muito de vocês estão bravos com essa escolha, que depois de tantos anos mantendo esse lugar independente vocês vão abandonar tudo isso. Mas pensem, o que é mais importante? Ser orgulhosos por manter algo que nunca muda mas é frágil e está em risco de sumir, ou estarem seguros de possuir algo que é flexível, forte e que no fundo nunca deixa de ser o que era?" Isso os deixou pensando, converso mais quietamente entre grupos e Johan pode se preparar para a segunda parte.

  


" Mesmo que sua independência acabe vocês continuarão os mesmos, mesmo que agora vocês serão cidadãos de Rozhana vocês ainda são descendentes de Lekana. Vocês ainda terão essa identidade mantida dentro de vocês, tudo bem, essa tradição não vai mais ser espalhada aqui fora mas isso não significa que ela deve acabar. A história do Dragão Arco-Íris vai continuar sendo ensinada para as próximas gerações, dentro de casa, mantendo assim uma tradição súbita que vai continuar enquanto vocês valorizarem suas origens. Fatores externos não podem mudar quem você é por dentro, lembrem disso." Tudo começou com uma pessoa concordando, que desencadeou mais e mais comentários positivos. Não dava mais para separar um do outro mas isso deixou Johan feliz, ele conseguiu, agora é só falar com o emissário de Rozhana.

  


O barulho continuou por um bom tempo antes de um outro ancião, que não era o líder muito menos a senhora que falou com ele antes, levantar o cajados para silencia-los. Ele levantou a mão para chamar a atenção de Johan antes de falar.

  


"Você finalmente tomou uma decisão, mas quem vai dar a notícia ao emissário?"

  


"Eu mesmo dou, já estou de saída e Rozhana fica no caminho que eu tenho que percorrer." Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo Johan franzir as sobrancelhas.

  


"Você não pode sair com o Amber e deixarmos inseguros, e ainda mais, o jovem amo não possui nada que o mostre como o mestre daqui. Eles não irão te escutar."

  


"Mas eu tenho o espelho-" Ele parou ao ouvir o som irritante de metal riscando em pedra. Johan já ia olhar para o causador do barulho com raiva por ter interrompido-o mas o som de palmas, mais a presença de Plasma fez com que ele perdesse a fala. Ed estava com um sorriso no rosto, fingindo estar emocionado com o que ouviu, isso ou ele achou alguma coisa para se aproveitar no seu discurso, o que é bem provável.

  


Não só Johan, mas como o vilarejo inteiro ficou defensivo com a chegada de Ed e Plasma. Outra coisa tinha deixado Johan assustado (não por ele mas pelos moradores) e essa foi a espada dele - Dogma. Se um dos moradores ter a ideia estúpida de enfrentá-lo, Ed vai matá-lo ou apenas fazer o corte necessário para ativar o efeito do Dogma, matando o morador com o efeito, que é mais assustador. Ed parou e olhou para Johan suas sobrancelhas curvadas como se ele estivesse com pena, mas ainda estava sorrindo, um rosto que dizia: 'o que eu faço com você?'

  


"Adorei o discurso, ele foi tão inspirador." Ed virou os olhos para os moradores, alguns começaram a murmuram entre si e alguns anciões olharam para Johan procurando por respostas, mas Johan só conseguiu ficar parado. "A parte em que você diz que a vida do vilarejo é a coisa mais importante fez minha opinião de você aumentar." Johan aproveitou que Ed não estava olhando para guardar Ruby e Amber no espelho, algo dizia que ele ia precisar deles. "É claro que isso significa que você faria de tudo para mantê-los a salvo, estou certo?"

  


Ele sempre odiou a reorganiza na voz dele, e ele já desconfiava que isso ia acontecer. Plasma voou para perto de Johan, oferecendo sua mão a ele. Johan hesitou, ele sabe que isso significa voltar àquele pesadelo, Ed porém não gostou de ver hesitação em suas ações e ficou com uma expressão mais agressiva.

  


"Eu disse pra você tomar uma decisão! Ou Dogma vai ter que fazer por você?" A última parte foi mais calma, sádica. Ele viu que certos homens da vila começaram a ficar agressivos e Johan tomou a decisão de ir com eles, nunca que ele deixaria ele sofrerem como ele sofreu nas mãos de Dogma. "Bom menino."

  


Ed saiu andando e Plasma mordeu o seu braço antes de pega-lo e sair voando atrás de seu mestre. O jeito que o monstro o pegou parou qualquer barulho de dor que Johan teria feito, ele não podia lutar pois seus sentidos iam e vinham graças ao sangue que não parava de escorrer. No meio disso Johan tinha alucinações e só quando os efeitos da mordida saíram foi que ele pode cicatrizar a ferida.

  


Quando Johan acordou de vez ele estava no ar sendo carregado por Plasma, Lekana já longe demais para ser vista.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, aí está o prólogo, e eu sei que o Ed não foi possuído no anime, mas eu queria escrevê-lo assim, como uma peste mesmo.  
> Os próximos capítulos são um pouquinho maiores, mas nada que chegue a 10 mil palavras. f(^^'
> 
> Próximo capítulo é: 'O Tolo Começa Sua Jornada.'


End file.
